


Second Chances

by Book_addict_89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Acceptance, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Babysitting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Potter, Character Death, Coming Out, Death, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Hand Jobs, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Express, Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Redemption, School, Second Chances, Snogging, Soulmates, Three Broomsticks, Top Draco, Top Draco Malfoy, Violence, Wakes & Funerals, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 51,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_addict_89/pseuds/Book_addict_89
Summary: Harry returns to Hogwarts to complete his eight year. The war is over and the boy who lived twice is trying to discover what he wants to do with his life now that he has saved the wizarding world. Friendships, relationships and  house affiliations are tested as the 8th years are housed together for the first time.Harry carries the deaths of those in from the war heavily on his shoulders all the while trying to help raise his baby godson. At a funeral Harry forms an unlikely bond with a withdrawn and beaten Draco Malfoy. Perhaps the two broken boys can mend each other?





	1. Platform 9 3/4

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first ever piece of fanfic. 
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to J. K. Rowling. I am writing this story for fun and not for profit.

(Harry)

 

4 months since the end of the Battle of Hogwarts

 

It felt weird to be back at Kings Cross, the real one this time and not the white limbo one with Dumbledore. This morning was a lot like every other September first. Platform 9 ¾ was busy with a cacophony of noise. Students saying goodbyes, parents milling around, the screeching of owls and the low rumble of the steam engine just to name a few. The atmosphere on the platform was different this time. Parents and students were more reluctant to say their goodbyes taking their time, just one more kiss and one more hug before boarding the train.  

The events of the summer had taken its toll on the wizarding world and while the platform was busy it wasn't as busy as years gone by. Hogwarts had been rebuilt and its wards strengthened. Firsts years wouldn't notice the difference after all it had been returned to its former glory after the battle. Some families had chosen not to send their children back to the school this year and that was understandable.  

The number of people fallen was far greater than I ever wished for. I hold so much guilt for those families who lost someone. They were fighting for me. In my name. What If I'd found the horcruxes faster? I might have been able to kill Voldemort sooner perhaps less people would have died because of me? My friends and family wouldn't have been torn apart because of me. After the greater good won and the fallen were laid to rest I made sure I attended every funeral possible. The hardest were those of my friends. People I'd gone to school with. Lavender didn't deserve to die how she did and Colin was only a boy. Dennis had been so strong at the funeral my heart broke a little more for him as he stood and spoke about his big brother.  

Fred’s funeral had been one of the hardest. The Weasley’s are my family. Molly was a shadow of herself and George was unrecognisable. Loosing Fred was taking its toll on him. It's like half of him is missing. Lupin and Tonks had a joint funeral they were laid to rest side by side. Of all the deaths I felt most guilty about theirs. Teddy has to grow up now without parents. I know how difficult that is. The only saving grace is that he'll be raised by Andromeda someone who loves him dearly and not an aunt and uncle who despise him. As Teddy’s godfather I'm determined to be apart of his life as much as I can making sure that he grows up feeling loved and knowing all about how brave his mother and father were.  

I'd spent much of the time since the battle at Andromeda’s learning how to look after a baby. Defeating the dark lord was a walk in the park compared to caring for a newborn who seemingly cried not only because he was hungry, wet or tired but for the loss of his parents. Over the last few months things had become easier and Andromeda and I have settled into a routine with little Teddy. She wanted to bring him here today to wave me off but he's developed a cold and I told her to stay home. I'd see them in a couple of days. Saying goodbye was harder than I thought. I already miss that little body curled up against my chest sleeping or watching him change his hair and eye colour as he sat feeding in my arms. I won't miss changing him though that's for sure.  

 

“Harry there you are. Come on or we'll miss the train.” Hermione said rushing towards me her trunk and cat basket precariously wobbled as she made her way through the crowd. 

“Where's Ron?” I asked.

The pair had been inseparable since they had got together. “He's finding us a carriage. Come on it's two minutes to.” I let her lead the way after all Hermione was the reason we were going back to Hogwarts this year.  

 

After the war ended she met with McGonagall and together they formulated a plan for our year group to go back and retake our seventh year. Kingsley had declared as the newly appointed Minister of Magic that as fighters in the war we could enter any training program we liked without our N.E.W.Ts but Hermione and McGonagall thought best that came back and sat them regardless. The war had affected everyone and this year back at Hogwarts would help heal some of the bad memories and give us time to rediscover who we are and what we want to be in the safety of Hogwarts.  I'm not entirely sure I want to be an Auror now so who knows perhaps this year will actually help.  

The train was busy with students trying to find their friends and seats. Ron stuck his head out of a compartment near the back of the carriage and waved at us. “Ron’s down there.” I said pointing along the narrow passage. People stopped me on our way to say hi and ask how I was. My face ached from the smile I'd plastered on my face. I just want to get into our compartment and close the door giving us a bit of space. I felt like I couldn't breath.  

More kids clambered into the carriage just in front of us. I didn't have to look up to know who had joined the train. The chatter stopped and whispers filled the carriage. I didn't think he was coming back. He turned to look at me his white blonde hair pushed back behind his ears his pale grey eyes sort out mine and he nodded his head in a gesture of acknowledgement. “Potter.” He said without malice.

“Malfoy.” I replied before we both moved away and carried on to our compartment.  

 

“He's got a bloody nerve coming back after everything he's done.” Ron hissed closing the door behind Hermione. 

“McGonagall invited everyone back Ron regardless of house. He has as much right as any of us.” Hermione reasoned. “Doesn't mean I have to like the ferret.” He mumbled back coming to sit down beside her taking her hand in his. 

“He wasn't going to come back.” I said without realising I'd spoken out loud.  

 

The faces of my best friends turned to look at me both bewildered. “How do you know what ferret face was planning on doing?” Ron asked. I just shrugged my shoulders. I hadn't told them about Snape’s funeral. 

“I saw him at Snape’s funeral. We kind of talked and came up with a truce. We don't want the past to continue. Things are different now. People deserve a second chance.” Hermione was quiet she tilted her head a little as if she wanted to say something but Ron beat her to it.

“People might but Malfoy isn't people. Have you forgotten what a complete bastard he was to you, to us for seven years.” Ron was angry his cheeks flushed almost matching his hair. 

“He made mistakes that he's trying to put right. He's not the only one to make mistakes I almost killed him sixth year and he's forgiven me for that!” I spat back feeling myself get angry. I stood and retrieved my cloak from the charmed pouch I carried. Barely the size of my hand it was much bigger on the inside much like the bag Hermione took with us when we were on the run.

“Where are you going?” Hermione asked reaching for my hand.

“I need some space I can't breath in here.” Before the door closed I pulled the cloak over me and vanished on the spot. 

 

***  

(Draco)

 

I should have known this was a mistake. What was I thinking going back to Hogwarts? I wasn't but mother wanted me to finish my education. She wanted me to have a second chance at life to put our past behind us. That was easier said than done. How many people were keen on giving a Death Eater a second chance. The Malfoy name was dirt. It no longer held any esteem in the Wizarding world. Mother and father had become recluses inside the manor not leaving if unnecessary. I hated being back there. Back where he had lived and run his “army”. I felt sick eating in the dining room around a table where my old professor what tortured and killed. I can't stand to be in any of the rooms he was in. In four months I hardly ever left my room. I hadn't even seen Blaise, Theo or Pansy. Blaise’s family had retreated back to France to distance themselves from the after affects of the war. From her owls I learned that Pansy and Theo were together keeping a low profile. I felt so alone. Even now on the train I'd chosen a compartment away from everyone else. The whispers had started as soon as I boarded. Some dark haired boy I didn't recognise turned to his friend and said “That's who mum said to stay away from. He's got the mark. He's one of them.”  

In a way I don't blame him or his mothers worry. Rolling up my starched white sleeve on my left arm I looked at what used to be the dark mark. Now it doesn't really resemble anything after Riddle’s death the mark imploded on itself and now just looks like a dark grey patch on my pale skin. It doesn't hurt but I can't stand to look at it. I tried casting a glamour to hide it but it doesn't stick. I hate it. I forced my sleeve back down and tore my eyes away in time to see the door open.  

No one was there. My fingers reached for my wand and clasped around the hard wood. I tried to steady my heart that felt like it was racing against my ribs. Please don't let this happen again. The door closed and a quiet spell locked the door and charmed the glass black so no one could see in nor out. Please don't do this again. I can't take another beating. My hand trembled to pull out my wand. My fingers whiter than white gripped tight around the dark wood. A swish of fabric beat me to raise my wand and Harry stood in front of me.  

“Dray I'm sorry.” His emerald eyes shone behind his silly round glasses. My shaking fingers let my wand fall and Harry’s strong arms wrapped themselves around me pulling me tight against his chest. “I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry.”  

 _“Harry-“_ was all I could sob against his shoulder.


	2. The Funeral of Severus Snape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place before the first chapter.

 

(Harry)

 

After Voldemort’s body was moved from the great hall and the fallen were brought in. I made sure that Snape’s body was recovered from the Shrieking Shack and laid with the others. There was mutterings of disgust but after showing McGonagall and Kingsley, Snape's dying memories they agreed. Over the coming weeks the deceased were laid to rest, all but Severus Snape. Talk at the ministry was that he should be buried with the other Death Eaters. I can't say that I truly understand everything that went on in the potions professor’s life but he deserves more than that. If not for what he did for me but for my mum. She wouldn't have wanted him to end up in some unmarked paupers grave.  

 

Reluctantly the Ministry released his body to me but where to bury him? Hermione had gone to Australia to find her parents and Ron was back at the burrow grieving for Fred. I had to do this alone. Snape's time at Hogwarts was miserable, mainly due to my dad and godfather’s behaviour so burying him on the grounds was quickly ruled out. There was the graveyard in Godric’s Hollow but I didn't feel comfortable burying the man who loved my mum near both my mum and dad and I'm almost certain that both Snape and dad would hate it. I was at a loss of ideas.  

 

Stumbling out of the fireplace I dusted the soot off my shoulders and righted my balance. “Sorry professor, I don't think I'll ever master traveling by floo gracefully.” A warm smile lit up McGonagall’s face. 

“Don't worry about it. Now you said in your letter you had something to ask professor Snape.” She said standing from behind the desk. “I'll leave you alone I need to go and see how the repairs are coming along. Come and find me before you leave I have something that you might like to pass on to that godson of yours. I found some photographs of Remus and Tonks from their school days. I think Teddy should have them.” I smiled warmly at her thinking back to the photo album Hagrid had given me all those years ago. I'd like to do the same for Teddy. 

“Thank you professor.” 

 

McGonagall left me alone in the headmaster’s office - I suppose it should be the headmistress’s office now. I stood in front of the wall of portraits of headteachers and cleared my throat. Some of the sleeping masters tutted at being woken up. Others greeted him warmly including that of Dumbledore his blue eyes sparkling behind his half moon glasses. “Professors would you mind moving to your other portraits so I can talk to professor Snape alone please.” I'm not sure anyone had asked this before as a few shocked faces looked back. Reluctantly one by one they left some grumbling as they did.

“Just because you saved the wizarding world doesn't give you the right to order us around.” One muttered as he left. Eventually we were left alone. Facing Snape alone now I felt nervous and didn't know what to say. 

 

“Don't just stand there Potter what is this all about?” Snape snarled, full of his usual charm I see. 

“I…umm…well.”  

“Spit it out I don't want to spend my entire afterlife waiting for you to form a sentence.” When I'd fought for Snape's portrait to be hung with the other headteachers I had thought he might have been not grateful in such but I don't know a bit nicer. He wasn't.

“I wanted to talk to you about your funeral sir. I want to know where you would like to be buried.” For the first time since meeting the moody potions master he was speechless.

“You want to give me a funeral?” 

“Yes. Everyone deserves to be laid to rest somewhere. I couldn't just leave you to the ministry.” 

Snape's eyes closed briefly, “Just sometimes Potter your mother’s kindness outshines your father’s arrogance and I'm reminded of the young girl I used to know. There is a small church in Cokeworth a few roads back from Spinner’s End. Behind that church is a field that leads down to a small body of water. There's an old twisted tree. I'd like to be laid to rest there. The last place I was truly happy.” 

“Is that where you met my mother?” Snape's posture softened an uncharacteristic smile briefly touched his hard lips. I blinked and it was gone. “It is. Lily Evans was my only friend. I'd like my ashes to be scattered where there are good memories.” His voice hardened when he spoke again “You can leave now Potter.”  

“Oh okay. Thank you sir.” 

“I don't want anyone else there Potter. Just spread them on your own.” I didn't know what else to say let alone do so I muttered my agreement and. let myself out of the office and went in search of McGonagall. 

 

*** 

(Draco) 

 

Mother and father didn't want me to attend the funeral after the attack last week. Father had been issued a summons to the ministry to identify and discuss some of the items they had seized from the manor in a raid. I'd gone with him so that I could go to Diagon Alley to get some potion supplies. I was walking back to the apparition point when I was attacked from behind. Everything seemed to slow down around me. I could sense something was going to happen that was when a full body cast hex bound me. I've not felt pain like it since Riddle’s punishment of me after failing to kill Dumbledore two years ago. White hot pain ripped through me. The last thing I heard as I felt my eyes roll back as I began to pass out from pain, everything turning dark around me was the harsh spat out words of “Death Eater scum!” Then another hex hit me and I thought I heard a familiar voice speak but everything hurt and I just wanted to sleep so that it all would to stop.  

 

I don't know how I got to St Mungo’s but I woke up there mother sat crying silently beside my bed. My whole body hurt. Tears stung the back of my eyes but I refused to cry. “Oh Draco.” Mother sighed cupping my cheek softly. Father who was stood behind her, placed his thin hand on my shoulder.

“I'll go and get the healer and tell them you are awake.” He left leaving us alone. 

 

I regretted trying to sit up as pain radiated through my body. Mothers hand gently laid me back against the white sheet. “How did I get here?” 

“You don't remember?” I tried to think, to recall what happened but nothing. “You were attacked by two wizards who saw you walking alone.” Mother took a calming breath, “They wanted to teach you a lesson. They might have even killed you if help hadn't arrived.” A sob left her throat. 

“They brought me here?”

Mother nodded. “They made sure that the two wizards were apprehended and seen to by Aurors. Both men are in Azkaban now. They can't hurt you again.” They couldn't but what about others all summer we've been receiving threats and howlers through the post it was part of the reason mother and father stayed at the manor. The door reopened and a woman sharing a strong resemblance to professor Trelawney only much shorter and with shocking pink hair entered the room followed by father.

“Mr Malfoy it's good to see you awake. I have stopped the internal bleeding but you still have several broken bones that need fixing. It's a good job Harry Potter found you when he did.” Potter found me? He saved my life again? Mother gave me a reassuring nod that the healers words were true. “You'll need to drink this.” She said summoning a bottle of Skele-Gro and a beaker. “It taste unpleasant and it burns as you drink it but you'll be back to normal in no time. Now drink up and when you are ready there is an Auror outside who would like to take a statement from you.” She wasn't wrong about the taste it was foul and growing bones hurt like a bitch. 

 

 

The day of Snape's funeral arrived and mother pleaded for me not to go. She didn't think it was safe. I'd only been home for a few days. My body had healed itself but the attack still replayed every time I closed my eyes. Today was different though. Today was the funeral of my former head of house, my parents friend, my mentor, my godfather. I had to go. I couldn't let the action of two individuals stop me attending today. So we did what us Malfoy’s did best. Dressed in our finest mourning robes, heads held up and shoulders back we apparated together to the place the service was being held.  

 

*** 

(Harry) 

 

The number of people who had turned up to pay their respects to the potions master was minimal. I don't know what I'd expected but his name had been cleared. I suppose it takes a long time to forget. The majority of Hogwarts professors were here. As were a few of his former students. There were a couple of people from the ministry and there on the back row sat the Malfoy's. During the service the minister indicated for me to come up front and make my eulogy. Nervously I wiped my hands against the dark wool of my robe and took my place.

 

I cleared my throat and took a deep breath. “I don't know if I'm the best person to stand up here to make this eulogy today it's been no secret that professor Snape and I didn't get on. I'm sure he'd recoil in horror knowing that it's me doing this.” I paused at some laughter. “I can't begin to imagine what the life of Severus Snape was actually like. From what I do know, I know that it wasn't an easy one for many different reasons. Reasons that I'm sure the professor wouldn't want me talking about anyway. What I am sure of is that l don't think that any of us knew the real him. What we do know is that Severus Snape died trying to do the right thing, he died trying to fix mistakes in his past. In my eyes Severus Snape is one of the bravest men I know. Hogwarts won't be the same without him there.” Stepping back I took my seat and the service continued. 

The service continued and eventually ended with the curtains closing around the dark coffin. I'd been informed that I'd be able to collect his ashes in a weeks time.  

 

***  

(Draco)

 

Listening to Potter’s words as he talked about uncle Sev, were although short said with conviction and honesty. I don't know how uncle Sev managed to live a double life for so long. I never suspected anything. None of us did. I thought about approaching Potter and thanking him for what he did last week but he was never alone and I didn’t want to do it with an audience. Perhaps I'll owl him when I get home.  

 

 

***  

(Harry)

 

“Come on Teddy it's not so bad.” I said trying to soothe the crying boy in my arms. Teddy was getting his first tooth and had been grumbling since I picked him up this morning. His tuft of hair was violet today and his eyes matched. It amazes how he does it. Andromeda had given me some charmed toys that stayed cold for him to chew on, to soothe his gums but he wasn't having any of it. The soft biscuit he had been sucking on wasn't helping either. Even charming his toys to dance around him wasn't helping.  

A loud squawk at the open window made the little body in my arms jump. “Look Teddy someone's sent us a letter.” The eagle owl turned its head from side to side watching as we approached. The bird looked familiar but I couldn't place who he belonged to. Untying the letter from his leg wasn't easy with one hand, but at least Teddy had stopped crying. He was watching the animal closely, his eyes now the same bright orange as the birds. Cautiously Teddy held out the soggy biscuit in his chubby fist to the owl who pecked at the offering ruffling his ears before flying back out the window. Teddy giggled after the bird. “Did you like that birdie Teddy? That was nice of you to share your biscuit. Let's see who's writing to me shall we?” 

 

Sitting down on the sofa, Teddy sat on one knee, I turned the heavy envelope over stamped in emerald wax was the Malfoy's coat of arms. I'd seen it on enough of Draco’s stuff at school to recognise it. Taking my wand out I muttered a spell over the envelope just checking that it wasn't hexed or anything I didn't think it was but you couldn't be too sure from a Malfoy. “Don't look at me like that Teddy, you don't know your cousin.” The little boy yawned nestling against my side. Sliding open the envelope I pulled out the letter recognising Draco’s handwriting it was much neater than my chicken scratch.  

 

_Potter,_

_I've written this letter several times now and each time I'm not sent it. I hope you understand how difficult it is to say these words especially to you of all people. I want to thank you for saving my life. I suppose I should say for saving my life again. Mother says that if you hadn't have stopped the attackers in Diagon Alley and got me to St Mungo’s when you did I wouldn't be here today. So on mother’s behalf and my own thank you. I would have approached you at uncle Sev’s service but I didn't fancy my luck in a room full of professors and ministry workers. Having you have to save my life again would have been a step to far and a habit I'm sure you don't want to keep making._

 

_What you said about uncle Sev being the bravest man you know touched me very deeply. I can't begin to imagine what or how he lived his life but by doing what he did for so long was both extremely stupid but oh so incredibly brave. I am to believe that you are behind his portrait being placed in the headmistress’s office at Hogwarts. I'm glad he'll be where he deserves to be. Behind that façade he was a good man, deep down. Really deep down._

_Yours,_

_Draco Malfoy_

 

Well that was unexpected. I hadn't expected any gratitude from him. That's not why I stopped those people attacking him. I would have done it for anyone. His family had been cleared of all charges. I get that it's difficult to forget and people want someone to blame. That person was Voldemort and he's gone. Blaming the Malfoy's isn't going to change anything. There was something about Malfoy's letter that did stand out was him calling Snape uncle. I had no idea. Looking down at Teddy he was fast asleep. I'll put him to sleep in his cot and then write back to Malfoy.  

 

 

I don't know how it happened but Malfoy and I have become sort of friends. Secret friends that I haven't told Ron or Hermione about but friends all the same. It started with that letter he sent. We just kept writing back and forth to each other. He's not the total git he might have been, he's actually quite funny. We haven't gone any further than writing but that's about to change I've invited him to come and spread Snape's ashes with me. As it turns out Snape was his godfather. I'd never known. I know Snape didn't want anyone else there but I think he'd understand Draco being there.  

 

 

***  

(Draco)

 

 

I don't know why but I'm feeling really nervous about seeing Potter today. The last few weeks have been strangely nice. Potter was surprisingly easy to talk to. Today I’m going to his house and we're going to spread uncle Sev’s ashes.  

 

“It's better now that your great aunt doesn't shout abuse or racial slurs at anyone who comes through the front door anymore. Although I'm almost curious as to what she would have said about you being here.” Harry said running his hand nervously through the hair at the nape of his neck. 

“What do you mean?” Great aunt Walburga had been dead a long time.

“Her portrait used to hang by the front door. Hermione found a way of moving it despite the permanent sticking charm. It's now upstairs in the attic. I'm sure she'd love to say hello.”  

“No thanks Aunt Walburga was a scary woman from the stories I've heard. I cant believe this was her house it's so bright.”

Harry looked embarrassed again. “It didn't used to look like this. I've been doing it up, painting has become quite therapeutic. I didn't really want to live in a house that had a troll leg for an umbrella stand and house elf heads mounted on the walls.” Potter was doing the decorating himself? Sometimes I wonder if he remembers he's a wizard and can use magic to decorate. It's quite impressive though. 

“Can I see what you've done?” I said before I could stop myself. “I mean if there's time or do we need to leave?” 

Harry smiled “Of course there's time. Follow me.”  

 

We first went into the door closest to us it was a dining room. Polished oak floorboards were accented with pale grey walls and white display units housing chinaware with the Black family crest. “I stripped and stained the floor myself. Everything was so dusty that when I took the carpet up I found the flooring and it's too nice to cover up. The whole floor is the same.” Harry's eyes shone with pride. He had every right to he'd done a good job. We moved into a small living space complete with some large muggle black box. Harry said he'd show me what it is another time. There was a large plush corner sofa and matching chair as well as an owl perch and a small pile of children's toys.

“Are they yours Potter? Something to play with to pass the time?” I mused. 

“Ha bloody ha. They're Teddy’s toys. I haven't got round to putting them away yet. There's a toy snitch in the pile, feel free to play with it you need all the practice you can get.” He grinned.

“I just let you win.”

Laughing Harry left the room. “You keep telling yourself that Malfoy. Come on there's something in here I think you'll like to see.”  

 

Harry was in the next room the drawing room. There were shelving filled with various books on all manner of topics as well as a couple of armchairs and a chaise long. Harry was stood by the far wall where my ancestors faces covered the wall. “Mrs Black had burned off several members of the family but someone from the ministry came over and helped me restore the tapestry.” It was quite something to see my ancestors all laid out in front of me. Sure there was photographs of them at home and we had our own family tree but it was only on paper and nothing like this one.

“It's amazing. Have you had it altered to add Teddy and Lupin to it?”

Harry shook his head. “It's charmed to automatically adapts to new connections and additions. It's quite clever really.”  

 

From the drawing room we went down to the kitchen and I was completely shocked to see the large white modern kitchen. Another shock was Harry's revelation of his love of cooking. I wouldn't have guessed he liked to cook. I've never cooked anything in my life that was the house elves job at home. I presume I'd be good at it if it's anything like potions. “Okay so this is Teddy’s room. The pale blue bedroom was painted like the sky, quidditch hoops adhered one end of the room, and a moving golden snitch mobile hung over the metal crib. “I think this is my favourite room. It was the first one I did up. I don't want Teddy to have to stay in a dark dusty room while he's here.”  

“Do you have him often enough that he requires his own room?” I couldn't place the expression Harry was giving me.

“I have him quite a lot. I look after him while Andromeda is working and have him a couple of nights a week. I love having him. Looking after him has given me something to focus on it gives me some purpose. I know what it's like to grow up without parents. I'm determined that Teddy will know how much he's loved everyday.” Harry looked sad. Had he grown up not knowing or feeling like he was loved? I thought he'd lived with his muggle family? Surely they told him they loved him? “Other than my room and the bathroom I haven't touched the other rooms yet.” Any sense of sadness was gone from his words with the new conversation. 

“Do I get to see what you've done to your room?” 

Harry shifted his weight from one foot to the other “Yeah sure.” And he led the way into the room next door. 

 

His room was nothing like I'd expected. I'd expected the room to be red and gold dripping with Gryffindor pride. So I was blown away to step into the room decorated in shades of blue, soft greys and whites. A large light wooden bed took up most of the space in the room with low chests of drawers, a wardrobe and a small writing desk filled the rest of the space. “I'm sure the she weasel approves?” Harry frowned whether it was at the affectionate nickname or the comment I don’t know. 

“Why would Ginny approve?”  

“I thought you two were a couple?"

“No we haven't been for a long time. We're more like brother and sister anyway.” Interesting. 

“War is no time for a relationship. That and I discovered something about myself while on the run.” I couldn't help by pry.

“What's that then?”

Harry looked down at the floor running his had through his messy dark locks. “My relationship with Ginny wouldn't have worked because I realised that I'm gay.” Well that's a turn out for the books. “I'd appreciate it if you didn't go broadcasting that around the place. I've only told my friends and I don’t want it leaked all over the Prophet.” I couldn't help but laugh. “What's so funny?” Harry said angrily.

I shook my head still laughing. “If you'd told me six months ago that I'd be stood in your bedroom, you coming out to me and most shockingly of all you calling me your friend I'd be making arrangements for a padded cell at St Mungo's. This whole thing is crazy.” 

A smile lit up his face his green eyes sparkling. “You aren't wrong about that. We should probably make a move. Are you ready to leave?”  

“Yeah sure. And Potter don't worry your secret is safe with me.”


	3. Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust

(Harry)

 

“Where are we?” Draco asked as we appeared in the open field Snape had told me about. It took me a second to focus on his words my mind focused on the heat radiating through my arm under Draco's touch. He must have realised he was still holding on to me from the side-along apparition because he quickly let go and looked away looking a little embarrassed. Was that a slight hint of colour on his normally pale cheeks? 

“Sorry what did you say?”  

“Where are we?” He asked again looking around at the open area.

“A town called Cokeworth in the Midlands. Where exactly I'm not entirely certain. Snape and my mum grew up not far from here. This is where they met. Or over by that big tree down by the river is at least.”  

“Did they know each other before Hogwarts? Uncle Sev never talked about his childhood and I can't really imagine him not a grown up. Does that sound weird?” He said as we started walking down towards the river. 

“No I know what you mean. Can you actually imagine any of our teachers as children?”

Draco laughed, “I'm pretty certain McGonagall has always been old.” I just gave him a look. “Don't give me that look you know it. Anyway you didn't answer my question did your mum and uncle Sev know each other before school?” Did he not know? 

“You're serious aren't you? Do you really not know?”  

“Not know what?”  

“Snape was in love with my mum.”

Draco stopped on the spot his jaw dropped open. “Are you having me on?” I just laughed and carried on walking we were almost at the large tree.  

 

“Potter? Don't just walk away from me.” Malfoy exclaimed from a little way away.

“Just come and sit down it's a long story.” I called back. The earth was dusty in the summer heat and I doubted that Draco would want to get dirty so I transfigured some nearby stones into a comfortable picnic blanket. I was already sat under the tree when Draco approached. Draco took a seat next to me and I started to tell him Snape's story. 

“Everything he did was because he loved your mother.”

I shrugged my shoulders. “Love is a powerful thing. It's what saved me the first time and protected everyone else in the final battle.” Draco's brows furrowed. “I did what my mum did for me for everyone there. I was willing to give myself to protect everyone that's why he couldn't hurt anyone.” Neither of us said anything else we just sat shoulder to shoulder. I'm not sure when we moved to be touching but I wasn't going to move it felt kind of reassuring to feel Malfoy there.  

 

Draco was the first to speak. “You really don't know some people do you. Not once did he ever mention her. How did he live keeping that all to himself? He must have been so lonely. Loneliness is horrible.” Draco sounded sad, was Draco lonely? I spent my childhood feeling like that it really is horrible. I don't know why I did it but I reached for his hand and linked my fingers through his. His fingers were so soft and pale against mine. “Dumbledore told me once not to pity the dead but to pity the living and above all else those who live without love. We shouldn't feel sorry for Snape he made his choices. What we can do is learn from them.”  

 

We sat together quietly for the longest time. The midges had come out and the sun was getting ready to set. Draco stood breaking the contact between us. My hand felt cold without his. He reached down and helped me up a buzz of electricity shot up my arms. If Draco felt it too he didn't say anything. “We better scatter these ashes before it gets too dark.” He said letting go of me once more and dusting down his robes despite them being spotless. If I didn't know better I'd say he was nervous. Removing the urn from my cloak pocket I resized it and removed the lid. “Should we say something?”  

“Severus Snape the bravest man we know.” Draco said replicating my words from the funeral; removing his wand and scattering the ashes. I did the same with my own wand. With the urn empty I replaced the lid and the jar vanished. With a final wave of my wand I transfigured the rug into a bouquet of lilies and lay them under the tree. Together we both walked off to the apparition point to return home.  

 

We both stood awkwardly not really knowing what to say. “I guess we should make a move.” I said running my hand through the back of my hair.

“Thank you for asking me to come today.” Draco said, catching my gaze but looking away when he did. 

This all seemed too polite. “I'm glad you were here. Thanks for coming.” I made to leave but Draco's hand on my arm stopped me. 

“Harry?” He's never called me Harry before it sounds strange. “If you aren't doing anything tomorrow would you like to go for a drink. It's doing my head in being cooped up at the manor all the time.” He couldn't quite make my eye he was definitely nervous.

“I can't do tomorrow. Sorry.” 

Draco's cheeks burned red. “No no it's fine don't worry. I was kidding myself that you'd want to spend time with me. I'll see you soon Potter.” His hand grasped his wand to leave. 

 

“Draco wait. Let me explain. I can't do anything tomorrow I've got Teddy staying over. I'm still new at this parenting thing but leaving him home alone to go to the pub is probably frowned upon. You should come over to mine. I'll cook.”  

“You'd do that?” He looked shocked again. “We're friends aren't we? I cook for my friends. Besides it'll be nice to have some adult conversation Teddy isn't so great at that.” I grinned. “What time would you like me?”  

“I'm picking Teddy up at ten you can come over any time after that. It'll be nice for Teddy to meet more of his family. I'll see you tomorrow Draco.” With the top step of 12 Grimmauld Place firmly in my mind I felt the familiar pressure of being forced through a tight rubber tube and in a click I was gone. 

 

***  

 

Everything was happening at once and of course Kreacher wasn't here to help. He was busy at Hogwarts helping prepare for the new term. The doorbell had just been pressed which was presumably Draco and I was just finishing feeding Teddy his lunch of stewed apples only he didn't appear to care too much for them and spat them out all down my t-shirt and I'm pretty sure that smell is coming from him. “Come on you lets go and introduce you to your cousin and then I'll change your nappy.”  

 

***

(Draco)

 

There was no answer should I ring the bell again? Where was Potter’s house elf? Surely he should be answering the door. Just as I was about to ring again the door opened and a rather flustered Harry stood in the doorway covered in some slimy beige goo and a dark haired baby sat on his hip. “Welcome to the mad house. Come in and make yourself at home I'll be right back I need to change Teddy.” He disappeared upstairs before I could say anything. I took my cloak off and headed into the living room to ‘make myself at home’ and took a seat on the sofa. There were toys all over the floor including a soft colourful play mat and a small pit of plastic balls. What that was for I have no idea? 

 

“Sorry about that. It's better to deal with “that” situation when it happens. Why are you looking at me funny?” Harry asked now that he was back in the room with a clean Teddy. Who smelled much better than he did minutes ago.

“Do you know you are covered in some brown slime? It's not only down your top but in your hair.” 

Harry looked embarrassed looking in the mirror above the fireplace. “Teddy thought he would share his lunch. Here hold him a second while I fix this.” Before I could say anything Harry had passed me the baby. I held him out in front of me under his chubby arms. “He won't bite. He literally has one tooth. Sit him on your lap.” Potter said yanking his top of over his head. Woah! When did Potter get a six pack? Who knew that was hiding under those baggy clothes. I let my gaze travel over his body. The sound of Harry clearing his throat pulled me back into the room my face instantly turning red. “See something you liked Malfoy?” Harry teased his green eyes practically alive. “I'll be right back. Try not to drop him.” I turned my attention back to the little boy now sat on my lap looking up at me with a funny expression on his face.

“I've got you Teddy don't worry. Besides even if I did drop you with my quick seeker skills I'd have caught you before you hit the floor. I'm the best seeker Hogwarts has seen in years.”  

“I think you'll find that's the second best!” Harry mocked from the doorway now in a white t-shirt and brown goo free. 

“Don't listen to him Teddy that's just what people – umm Harry should his hair and eyes be changing colour?” I asked sensing the panic in my voice. I don't know much about babies but I'm pretty sure this isn't normal. Harry just laughed.

“He's a metamorphmagus. He's been controlling his hair and eye colour since birth. Andromeda said Tonks was the same. In the future he'll be able to change his looks too.” The boys hair shifted through several colours before settling on the white blonde that sits upon my own head. His eyes matched mine too.

“Well at least he's got good taste.” Harry laughed. 

“If you don't mind keeping hold of him I'll go and make some tea. We're alone here this week, Kreacher is helping at Hogwarts.” I nodded my head in agreement and he left. Holding a baby wasn't too bad. Awkwardly I turned him around to hold him against my hip like Harry had done and stood up and wondered over to the pile of toys.  

 

***

(Harry)

 

Never in my wildest dreams would I imagine Draco sat on my living room floor playing with Teddy. But there he was sat on the middle of the play mat his shoes removed with Teddy sat in between his legs. Draco was making Teddy’s toys dance around him through the air. Teddy’s warm infectious laughter touched my heart as his chubby hands outstretched to catch the stuffed snitch that Draco was making fly around. Every time he would get close the blonde wizard would flick his wrist and the golden toy would fly out of his path. “Enjoying yourself?” 

 

(Draco)

 

Harry put the tea down and joined us on the floor Teddy reached out for his Godfather who happily took him. I felt a little at a loss with him gone. Who knew I'd enjoy being around a baby. Maybe it wasn't babies in general maybe it was just this one. We are family after all.  

 

Later that evening Harry had put Teddy to bed in his cot and cast the monitoring charms that would alert him if Teddy woke or needed anything. We were sat in the kitchen eating the paella Harry had cooked for dinner. “Have you thought about what you're going to do with Teddy when you go back to school.”  

“I'm going to have him Wednesday afternoons after classes and Saturday’s. McGonagall agreed for me to have him at school. Andromeda will floo him over. It's not as much as I'd like but it's only during term and it's just for one year. Are you still not coming back?”  

“No my minds made up. Can you really imagine me going back? Besides I don't need to finish my N.E.W.T.s I know what I want to do and I can do it without them.” I've known for a while now that I want my own potions shop. I can't exactly open one in my own name but a mail order shop under a different name will work.

“You do?” Harry asked quizzically. 

“I'm going to start my own potions business. I've got a lab at home, I'll work from there. You're still going into Auror training aren't you? Do you need to go back to school?”  

“You have met Hermione Granger right? I haven't got a choice but to go back.” Granger is the biggest nerd around. I should have guessed that's why Harry was going back. Harry was a mediocre student at best. Okay he excelled in some subjects but Granger pretty much carried him and the Weasel. 

 

“I've had enough fighting for now so no I'm not going into Auror training. I've not told Ron yet. I'm not looking forward to that conversation. I don't really know what I want to do. I've got enough money that I don't need to decide for a long time. I think I'd quite like to teach.” Harry said and I couldn't help but throw my head back and laugh. “For what it's worth I'm sure you will be a much better teacher than you are a student.”  

“Gee thanks! What a vote of confidence that is. I'll have you know I was a successful teacher when it came to teaching the DA. Everyone of them can now produce a Patronus some even a coporeal one all because of me.” Wow! That's impressive.

“Really? You did that? I know you can produce one but I didn't know you taught others. Can I see yours?" I asked cautiously. "I've never been able to do it." I admitted a little ashamed. From what I understand the patronus is cast drawing on happy memories of the wizard. I guess there's never been anything happy enough in my life for me to draw upon. I shook my head trying to rid the thought. Harry took out his wand and cleared the table and shrunk the table making space in the kitchen. I stood and moved out of the way allowing him to move the chairs too.

Wand in hand he corrected his stance before speaking the incantation "Expecto Patronum!" Harry called out. Silver white whips of light poured out of the end of his wand before shifting and forming into the shape of a large stag. It was beautiful. The large beast scrapped his front hoof along the floor turning his head towards me his antlers turning as he moved. Instinctively I reached out my hand to touch the animals neck but my hand passed through the spirit and patronus disappeared in a cloud of silver white mist.

"I can't believe you've been able to do that since you were fourteen."

Harry put his wand away, "Thirteen actually. Lupin taught me third year after the incidents with the dementors. It's the same form as my dad's. He was an Animagus, his form was a stag. Mum's was a doe. Snape's was a doe too. I think it mirrored mum's because of his unspoken love for her."

Wait. What? "Snape could form a patronus? I didn’t think he could. I didn't think any of us could." I rung my hand over my covered left wrist.

"He had his redeeming features. I guess we just need to find yours. If you want I can give you lessons. It wont be easy though and it wont happen over night. It could take a long time but I'm optimistic that you can do this. I have a few rules though."

Of course he does. "I'm listening."  

 

"One, no snarky comments. Two, no attitude. Three, we do this my way and four you bring the chocolate." He counted them out on his fingers.

"Chocolate?"  

"It's a trick Lupin taught me. It increases the mood. So do you agree to my terms?"

 

Yes. "I suppose I can deal with them. When can we start? Now?"  

"I like that you're enthusiastic and wanting to get going but you need to be well rested and I don't see any chocolate. Come over Friday and we can start then."

I thought hard to bite back the grin that was threatening to spill over my face. "I think I should make a move. Thanks for having me."  

"Thanks for keeping me company and for entertaining Teddy. You know if the potion shop doesn't work out for you, you could open a childcare facility. I can imagine it now." Harry grinned. Walking me up the narrow staircase and too the front door. "I'll see you Friday at 3? Don't forget the chocolate." What was it with him and the bloody chocolate? There was almost a spring in my step as I walked off down the road 12 Grimmauld Place behind me. 


	4. Revelations on the Hogwarts Express

(Draco)

 

Malfoy's don't cry. I refuse to cry. I will not cry against Harry Potter’s chest no matter how warm and comforting it feels being held against it. I felt my body become rigid and tense at the realisation that Harry was holding me. Other than holding hands in Cokeworth we haven't touched each other. Harry let go and stepped back looking apologetic. “Umm sorry you looked terrified I thought you needed a hug.” He looked everywhere but at me picking the fluff on his sleeve.

“Harry look at me.” Pushing up those ridiculous round glasses emerald eyes settled on my own. “It's fine. It probably helped. You scared the life out of me when that door opened and no one walked in.” Harry threw himself down on one of the chairs I followed suit and sat opposite him. 

“Yeah I'm sorry about that. I haven't told Ron or Hermione about how much time we've been spending together. I told them we talked at Snape's funeral and called a truce.” The golden boy was keeping me a secret, that thought was unsettling but then I've not been truthful with my friends either.

“I had guessed as much when neither of them tried to hex me out in the corridor.”  

“They wouldn't do that.” I cocked one perfectly arched eyebrow at him. “Okay Hermione wouldn’t Ron on the other hand.”  

“Granger prefers a more physical approach if I remember rightly." Harry's cheek twitched as if he was trying not to laugh. "Don't even get me started on the weasel."

Harry sighed loudly "I thought we weren't going to keep bringing up our pasts because if that's the path you want to go I'll just leave now and we can go back to how it was before."  

"Alright I know. At least I didn't almost kill you in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom." I couldn’t help myself. Harry stood to leave and then as if changing his mind sat back down, his eyes dark and heavy.   

 

"I never meant for that to happen Draco. I didn't know what that spell would do. If I could take it back I would. I had no idea that it would almost kill you. I'm sorry Draco." Harry's head dropped into his hands. "I regret that day so much." Reaching across I placed my hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"I know you never Harry. Truth be told if the tables had been reversed I would have used it on you. Wait is that why you keep trying to save my life? You're trying to make amends for almost killing me." 

"Well yeah." Bloody Gryffindor. "Harry I'm fine. I've got a few scars but that's it. I've had worse happen." I laughed bitterly. Having dozens of slashes cut into my body and almost bleeding out on the flooded bathroom floor was noting compared to what I've been through since that day.  

 

(Harry)

 

"Just what are you doing here Draco?" He'd said he wasn't coming back to school he had a plan. 

"I thought that would be obvious Potter. This is the only train that takes us to school."

 

Over the last few weeks I've come to realise that Draco uses humour as a form of defence. "You're bloody hilarious sometimes do you know that?"

He grinned "Of course I do. Mother and father thought it was best if I come back. I was attacked again." 

 

"Wait what?" Anger flooded through me. "When? Where? Are you okay? What's being done about it?"

Draco just flashed that perfect smile of his. "Potter your concern is admirable. It happened Friday night after I left yours. I was miserable after our lesson. Four lessons and still no progress. It's unbecoming of a Malfoy to fail at anything. Instead of going home I went into London and to a muggle club to have a drink. One drink turned into lots and I met someone. Turns out not all muggles are as acceptable about homosexuality as wizards." There was so much information in that statement I didn't know where to start. Draco was gay? Why hadn't he said anything when I told him? "Potter?" I looked up to find him starring at me.

"Huh what?"  

"You've just been sat there for a few minutes not saying anything. What's bothering you the most the fact that I'm gay or what happened?" 

"Why would you being gay bother me?" 

"You're wondering why I never said anything when you came out to me. I would have thought that was obvious. I've never tried to hide my sexuality it's quite common knowledge that I'm gay. Did you really think Nott and I were just friends?" I thought Nott was with Parkinson.

"Nott's bisexual." How did he know I was thinking that? "It's written all over your face Potter. This would be easier if you found your words and opened your mouth." Why are we friends again?  

 

"How badly were you hurt?" Muggles might not be able to inflict magical pain but they were still able to cause a lot of damage. "Two broken ribs, a broken nose and a fractured eye socket oh and some more internal bleeding. St Mungo's are thinking about offering me my own private wing." Oh Draco. "Don't give me that look Harry I'm fine. And before you start it wasn't your fault. You told me these lessons would be hard. The only people to blame are the two thugs who did it."  

"It's spooky how well you know me. It's quite unnerving really."

Draco just shook his head and laughed. "I do have a bone to pick with you though Harry."

I held my hands up "Go ahead." 

" _Dray_?"

My face turned beetroot red. "Oh that! It just slipped out. Sorry."  

"Don't be I liked it. Now if you don't mind I need to change and Granger and Weasel will be worried about you."

 

He liked the nickname. Did that mean something? "Right. I'll see you at school." I stood and slipped my cloak back over myself disappearing completely. One hand on the door handle I pulled the cloak down revealing my head. "For what it's worth. I'm glad you’ve come back Dray." Replacing the cloak I unlocked the door, lifted the charms from the glass and left. Looking back Draco sat against the cushioned chair back a small smile on his lips. 


	5. New Term, New Rules

(Harry)

 

The sorting ceremony was like that of other years, first years were paraded down the centre and waited to be sorted. The sorting hat spoke of unity and friendship. My eyes drifted over to Draco sat at the Slytherin table he smiled briefly and looked away. Looking around the hall you would never have been able tell what happened in here just a few months previous. There weren't as many students as there normally were but that was understandable, some parents didn't want their kids to be so far away. I got it. I really did. McGonagall made her welcoming speech introducing new teachers and setting out new rules before starting the feast. Once plates were empty and cleared away 7th year prefects led the other students out of the hall and back to their common rooms. McGonagall wanted to talk to us separately she called us all to come and sit on the same table. 

 

“I won't keep you long I'm sure you want to get off to your rooms but first I need to explain a few things. This is a very unique situation we find ourselves in. You will be carrying on your N.E.W.T subjects from 6th year. Your timetables are in your rooms. You will have separate lessons from the 7th years so no need to worry. Mr Finnigan I saw that look. Now as for your housing requirements you are fully aware that the current houses only have room to sleep seven year groups. So as our first and only 8th year we have made some special arrangements for you. 

"The sixth floor east wing has been transformed into sleeping quarters and a common room and study area for you to use. Boys you will find your rooms to the left of the common room and girls yours are to the right. There are individual rooms for each of you apart from two double rooms.” There was an audible groan around the room. “The fairest way to allocate these rooms is by drawing names.” McGonagall produced two dark boxes. “Each of your names are inside I will pick from each to random names. One pair of girls and one pair of boys.”

 

McGonagall waved her wand over one of the boxes and out flew a piece of paper similarly to the Goblet of Fire. “Padma Patil you will be sharing with Hannah Abbott.” Both girls hugged each other. “Now for the boys.” Nervous chatter went around the group. Having our own room would be a benefit after seven years of sharing with three other guys some space alone would be desirable. McGonagall waved her wand again. “Harry Potter.” Thirty odd faces turned to face me. “Harry you will be sharing with-“ a piece of paper flew out of the box and McGonagall caught it between her fingers her face paled at the name. “Draco Malfoy.” 

 

The room fell silent no one said a thing and then all at once everyone was shouting over the top of each other. “They'll kill each other!” Seamus exclaimed. “It's not fair on Harry miss.” Someone else said. “I'll share with Harry.” Several of the boys said.

“Look it's fine. I don't mind sharing with Malfoy. We've called a truce. If we can be civil to each other so can you all. We've been through enough this year. Inter house competition is fine but full on inter house hatred isn't. We've lost too much to let petty ignorance continue to come between us. Less than an hour ago the sorting hat spoke about house unity. I'm willing to put the past behind me you should do too. Draco I don't mind sharing a room with you if you don't. Not that we have much of a choice. What do you think?”  

“It's fine with me.” His gaze held mine. “We've called a truce and I intend to stick to it. I just hope you don't snore Potter.” I couldn't help but laugh out loud.

 

“Harry you can't be seriously considering this!” Ron said giving Draco the dirtiest look. 

“Ron it's fine.”  

“Ron if Harry says he's okay with it then he's okay with it. Just sit back down.” Hermione said from beside Ron. He did as he was told not wanting to start a fight with Hermione.

“That's it Weasel listen to your girlfriend.” Draco said knowing full well it would annoy Ron.

“Shut up ferret face. At least I've got a girlfriend.”  

 

“Gentlemen please!” McGonagall said raising her voice. Ron and Draco glared across the table at each other. “Now it's getting late and I don't know about you but I'd like to retire for the evening but we still have a few things to discuss. “Those of you who were prefects will be well aware of the prefects bathroom you all now have access to that room the password is on the notice board in your common room. The password to get into your common room is ‘Unity’ you'd do well at trying to remember that this year.” She looked from Ron to Draco.

 

“You are all adults now and as such you have been granted special privileges. You are granted permission to go to Hogsmeade every weekend as long as you have no prior commitment to the school. Consumption of alcohol is strictly prohibited from the school grounds. However you are allowed to drink off site. You are all of age. Your curfew has been increased. You are still students of this school and therefore Sunday to Thursday you must be in your common room by 9pm. Friday through to Saturday it is 11pm. Any disturbances to the rest of the school and it will be revoked and you will abide by the same curfews as the rest of the school. And one final rule if at any time a member of the opposite sex is in your bedroom the door must remain open. What you get up to outside of school is your own choices but in this school you follow my rules. Oh and eighth years it really is very good to see you all back. I know this won't have been an easy choice to make but I am very proud of you all. My office door is always open if you need to talk. Now off to bed with you all classes start bright and early tomorrow morning.” 

 

Under a buzz of noise the Great Hall emptied and everyone headed u the stairs to find our new living quarters. 

 

***  

(Draco)

 

“This is weird isn't it?” I never thought I would be sharing a room with Potter and now here we are forced to live in the same room. We were unpacking our trunks in our new room. Two dark mahogany double beds filled the majority of the room. They had surprisingly soft white bedding on them a emerald green blanket was folded over the bottom of one bed and a scarlet one on the other. There were chest of drawers for both of us and bedside tables were all that separated the two beds. Tucked in two corners were desks and a chair.

“We were almost roommates before.” Harry said waving his wand over his trunk and his clothes floated over to the drawers refilled themselves and filled the drawers nearest Harry's bed.

“When?” 

“First year. The sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin.” My jaw dropped open. It wasn't a good look but there was no other response. Harry could have been a Slytherin.

“How did you end up in Gryffindor?”

Harry shrugged his shoulders. “I asked the hat to place me anywhere but Slytherin. I didn't like how you behaved on the train I didn't want to be in the same house as you.” Oh. I can’t even remember what I said. I remember Harry rejecting my offer of friendship then but I can't recall what I said. “You've shown some redeeming features so let's not dwell on it too long.”

Some redeeming features the bloody cheek! “Is that way the hat took so long to sort you?” 

“I guess. I presume having a bit of Voldemort inside me wasn't helping matters.”

 

I flinched at the name. How can he be so blasé about it? I didn't see Harry move but he was beside me all of a sudden his hand  on my own offering a reassuring touch. “You don't have to worry Dray he's gone. He's not coming back.” Harry said softly. 

“I should probably warn you I still have nightmares. The events of the last few weeks haven't been helping.”  

“Okay. It's fine I have them too.” 

My grey eyes searched for his, “You do?”  

“We've been through a war I'd be surprised if we didn't. There are a lot more people along this corridor who are in the same boat. I don't think it's anything we can just switch off. It's completely normal Dray. You're completely normal.” Normal. Malfoy's aren't “normal” exceptional definitely, normal never.  

 

There was a loud knock on the door. “10 sickles it's Weasel coming to check I've not murdered you yet!” Harry let go of my arm and crossed to open the door. It was the Weasel. He glared at me past Harry.

“We're having a gathering in Dean's room just a catch up maybe a couple of games of exploding snap. You coming?”  

“Go ahead Potter. It leaves me time to plan how to kill you in your sleep tonight. Maybe I'll start by hexing your belongings just in case I don't feel like committing murder tonight.” The look on the Weasel’s face was priceless.

“Ron he's winding you up. Come on let's go.” Harry physically had to shove him out the doorway. This is going to be fun. 

 

*** 

(Harry)

  

“I've been down to the kitchen and got the house elves to provide some snacks for this evening. I tried to get some Firewhisky off Winky but she was having none of it.” Seamus sighed melodramatically throwing him self down on one of the chairs Dean had arranged around the table that was once his bed. 

“So Harry how's your roommate?” Dean asked.

“I can't believe McGonagall has done this to you. You saved the world from a sociopath and she's got you sharing a room with one of his followers. It's not fucking right Harry!” Ron spat.  

“Ron you need to calm down you're almost as red as your hair.”  

“He's right though H! It's feckin’ Malfoy.” Seamus chimed in. 

“Once a snake always a snake!” Ron seethed. 

“If Harry's willing to give him a second chance then I am.” Neville said clapping me on the back.

“Cheers Nev.” Finally someone understood. 

“Look I'm not asking you to be friends with him just give him a second chance. Hell you don't even have to like him just try and be civil to each other. If I can you surely can.” There were a few shrugs and mutterings everyone but Ron agreeing to at least try. 

“Let's just change the subject and play some cards.” Neville said pulling the cards out of the pack.

 

***

(Draco)   

 

Harry had been gone a while. I'd finished unpacking and used the shower in the bathroom that we both share and changed for bed pulling a white t-shirt on over my black boxers. I was sat in bed reading when the door opened and Harry came in. I felt myself smiling at him I was glad to see him. “So should my ears be burning?” Harry busied himself gathering stuff for a shower.

“We didn't spend the last two hours talking about you. Five minutes top.”

I laughed. “I don't know whether to be offended or not.”  

“Neville is happy to give you a second chance he thinks if I can, everyone else should. Dean and Seamus don't really give a fuck. As for Ron, well he still hates you.”  

“Longbottom really?”  

“Don't underestimate him. There's a reason he was put in Gryffindor.”

I held my hands up “Alright alright. I'll be nice.” Harry raised his eyebrow at me accusingly. “I can be nice when I want to be. Besides with Blaise, Theo and Pansy not coming back I've got to have someone other than you to talk to. Who else am I left with Bulstrode? No thank you. The girl is as dull as dishwater." Shaking his head Harry walked off into the bathroom.  

 

(Harry)

 

“Whatlessonyougotfirsttomorrow?” I asked Draco sticking my head out the bathroom door mid way through brushing my teeth. 

“I didn't understand any of that. You really shouldn't speak with your mouth full Potter.” I disappeared back into the bathroom spat and rinsed my mouth out. Moving my clothes to the wash basket and picking up my stuff I wondered back into the room. Draco was just looking at me. Was he checking me out? I ran my fingers through my wet hair. “See something you like Draco?”  Draco's cheeks turned bright red.

“I just never imagined you to have a six pack.” He stammered. All those years of flying and quidditch had paid off. My body was hard and toned. Sticking my tongue out at Draco I climbed into bed.

“You can put you tongue away now Draco.” I distinguished the lamps plunging us into darkness.  

 

“Harry.” Draco said softly. “I hate myself for saying this but can we keep one of the lamps lit? I can't stand the darkness since the first time I was attacked.” I didn't say anything just relit one of the lamps near Draco's bed.

The flickering light casting him in a soft light. “I understand Draco I really do. G’night Draco.” 

“Night Harry.” 

 

***  

 

The first week of term past in a blur. Getting back into the swing of things was difficult but we quickly adjusted, the teachers were already piling on the homework. Homework could wait for the weekend right now I was going to McGonagall’s office to go and meet Andromeda to get Teddy for the afternoon. I should have had him Wednesday afternoon but it being the first day of classes we decided that this week I'd have him this afternoon as I don't have any lessons and then tomorrow I'll have him again. 

“Harry my boy before you leave can I have a quick word.” Professor Slughorn said as I packed up my belongings after potions.

“I'll take your stuff back to our room on my way to my next class so you don't have to worry about it.” Draco said taking my books.

“Thanks.” The class slowly filed out. “Professor I really can't stay long I have to pick my godson up from the headmistress's office.” 

Slughorn nodded. “I won't keep you long. I just wanted to check you were okay sitting with Mr Malfoy. It's not too late for me to move the class around.” Not this again.

“Professor it's absolutely fine. We're trying to be friends so I don’t mind.” This was getting tiring. 

 

On Wednesday we had our first potions lesson and were told to pick out permanent seats for the year. Each table sat two people. Draco had sat himself at one on his own at the back of the room people were actively ignoring him pretending he wasn't there. I sat next to him much to his surprise. “Harry? Really?” Ron exclaimed. 

“Would you rather sit here?” Ron threw his books down at the table next to ours where Hermione had sat. This was the second time I was having this conversation with Slughorn about the seating arrangements. 

“Very well my boy. Go and and enjoy your weekend.”  

“You too professor.” I mumbled rushing out the door and running the rest of the way to McGonagall's office I was late already.  

 

Teddy’s little face lit up when he saw me. He squirmed on McGonagall's lap. “I think someone is pleased to see you Potter.” She said passing him over to me. His little body clinging to me tightly. Dark messy hair much like my own, tickled my chin as he snuggled close against me. 

“Not as pleased as I am. I know it's only been a few days but I've missed him.”  

 

“He's been missing you too. I've been trying to tame this mass of unruly dark hair for days now.” Andromeda added getting up to press a kiss against my cheek and that of Teddy’s. “All of his stuff is in his bag. If you can have him ready for bed Minerva and I have arranged for you to bring him back through the floo and you can give him his bottle and put him to bed.” 

My eyes moved from McGonagall to Andromeda, “Really?”  

“I'll keep the floo in my office open until you get back Harry.”  

“So what do you think Harry? I know Teddy's been missing his bedtime stories from uncle Harry.” Andromeda asked.

“Of course I'd love to. I'll have him back at seven. Are you going to wave goodbye to Granny?” Helping him I waved a chubby hand at her.

“Now you behave for uncle Harry. I'll see you both at seven.” I picked up Teddy’s bag and we left and headed back up to the 8th year common room.   

 

It was fairly empty with only a few people around. Some were still in class and others were making the most of the last remaining warm days of the summer. I'll take him out for a walk in a little while once I've unpacked his stuff. The girls in the common room came over to coo at him. “Harry he's adorable.” Padma said running a finger over Teddy's closed fist that was gripping my robes. 

“Are you being shy little Man?” Normally happy to be centre of attention Teddy nestled closer against me. Over the next hour Teddy was happy to sit with me in the common room playing with his toys. Teddy only lifted his arms up for a cuddle when Hermione came over but even that was short lived he became fussy and just wanted me again. “I think he might have another tooth coming.”  

 

The common room started to fill up with people back from their last lesson before lunch. “Bloody hell Harry he looks just like you. You sure he's Lupin’s?” Hermione hit Dean with a textbook in the shoulder. “Ow ‘Mione! I'm just kidding I know he's a metamorphmagus.”  

“He's Lupin’s son? Does that mean he's a… you know?” Terry Boot asked. I expected better from a Ravenclaw. “No he's not a werewolf. He does however have the appetite of one and it's lunchtime. On cue Pippy the house elf appeared.

“I've bought Mister Potter Master Teddy's lunch sir. Stewed plums, his bottle and some sandwiches for you Mister Potter.” The lunch for the pair of us appeared on a nearby table with the click of Pippy’s fingers. 

“Thanks Pippy.” The elf smiled and bowed before disappearing with a loud click. 

“Come on you guys let's go down to lunch and give Harry some space alone with his Godson.” Neville said standing up to leave.  

 

After lunch we went for a walk down to see Hagrid and on the way back Teddy fell asleep. I put him to sleep in the middle of my bed, two cushioning charms either side of him in case he rolled off the bed. I'd expected Draco to be in the room but it was empty. I haven't seen him since potions this morning. He's been back at some point because my books were stacked neatly on my desk. He's probably in the library, he's there a lot. With Teddy asleep for the next hour or so I got started on some of my homework. The door opened and I quickly held my finger up against my lips “Shh he's not long been asleep.” Draco nodded and put his bag down coming to sit on the edge of my desk. 

“He looks like he's got bigger.” Draco whispered.

“I know he feels heavier too and he's got another tooth coming as well.” Draco looked down at the piece of potions work I was doing.

“You know you've made a mistake don't you?”  

“What? Where?”  

“I'm not going to tell you your mistake you won't learn that way. If you still can't work it out by Sunday I'll help you.”  

“You sound just like Hermione do you know that?” 

Draco laughed softly “God I've got something in common with the Mud- umm Granger.” Draco was trying really hard to keep his pureblood in line but every now and again it slipped out. “I'm just going to get changed I'm done with lessons for the day. You should check your fifth paragraph.” Whistling softly the blonde took clothes out of his dresser and entered the bathroom.  

 

Draco reappeared a few minutes later looking effortlessly good looking. He had a tight pair of dark denim jeans on that hugged his tight backside that I pretend not to notice. He had a white shirt tucked into those jeans. He'd left the top two buttons undone. God he was hot! My fingers inched to slide through his hair to see if it felt as soft as it looked. The fact that is was Draco was the only thing stopping me. Friends was one thing but liking Draco like that was a whole new ball game. One I wasn't ready to think about. Despite my traitorous body's ideas. I shifted in my chair to hide the obvious tenting in the front of my school trousers.  

 

“Do you mind watching Teddy whilst I grab a shower and get changed?” He should still be asleep but just in case.” Draco was sat on his bed reading.

“Go ahead. I'll watch him.” I copied the routine Draco had done himself just half hour before. 

“We're going down to the Three Broomsticks this evening. You should come with us.” 

Draco actually scoffed out loud. “And enter the proverbial lions den. No thanks. I might have made some stupid mistakes in my past but I'm trying to avoid making them again.”  

“It won't just be us. The invitation is open to everyone. You don't have to come just think about it.”  

“I'll think about it.” 

 

(Draco)

 

Almost as soon as Harry switched the shower on Teddy woke up. A little disoriented he began to cry. I was at Harry's bed in seconds scooping up the warm body and holding him against my chest trying to soothe him by bouncing him up and down a little, shushing him softly. “Is that smell coming from you Teddy?” How can someone so small make such a smell. I can't leave him like this until Harry gets back. I can do this. I think. “Okay Teddy let's do this shall we?” I emptied his bag and found all the necessary equipment. Just think of it like potion making. Step by step.  

I laid teddy down on the fold out mat thing and unfastened his onesie. The smell was much worse. Come on Draco you can do this! You survived living in a house with a mad man you can change a nappy. Wipes at the ready I unfastened each side of the nappy. Holy hippogriff!!! How can anyone do this? Trying not to be sick in my mouth I peeled back the offending nappy. Teddy just smiled up at me as if he know the horror I was facing. The little bugger! I think I used almost all the wipes but he was finally clean. There was a bottle that said ‘nappy rash salve’ which I applied according to the instructions and fastened a clean nappy. Casting a quick cleansing charm on my own hands I picked Teddy up under the arms and held him up to make sure the nappy stayed on – it did. Feeling quite smug with myself I popped his clothes back on and with another wave of my wand disposed of the offending nappy. “See that wasn't so bad was it. Let's get some toys out and play. What did your grandmother pack for you today? Ooh look your toy snitch. Shall we play with this one?” The little guy reached out for the golden ball. I guess this one will do then.  

 

(Harry)

 

Dressed in jeans and a dark navy jumper I stepped out the bathroom to find Draco sat in the middle of my bed with Teddy sat between his legs levitating the golden snitch around for him to try and catch. Draco looked up his eyes landing on mine. “Look who's finished in the bathroom Ted. Shall we test uncle Harry's skills.” The snitch shot towards me as I reached out to get it Draco raised his wand and the snitch followed suit. It happened several times Teddy laughing loudly each time. “I think you need a bit more practice.”  

“I'm just saving myself for the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin game when I'm going to wipe the floor with you.”

Draco turned and spoke to Teddy “If that performance was anything to go by I don't think I've got a problem. Do you?” Teddy mumbled some nonsense. “See even Teddy agrees.” Laughter glistened in Draco's eyes. I've not seen him looking this happy before.

“Fancy coming for a walk with us? I'm going to take Teddy up to see the owls he loves them.”  

“Definitely. I've got a letter for Orion to take to Mother and Father before they go away to the house in France. I'll bring the owl treats shall I?” The blonde routed around in his trunk pulling out a packet of owl treats. They were the luxury brand. It's Draco of course they were. “Only the best for Orion. He doesn't eat any others.” I picked Teddy up but he reached out for Draco to take him who happily took him after pocketing the letter and treats.

“Now is probably a good time to tell you that any time Orion brought a letter over to mine and I had Teddy. Teddy shared his half eaten soggy teething biscuits with him.”

Draco tickled the little boy. “So you're the reason Ori was getting podgy!” Teddy responded by cuddling against him and pressing a slobbery kiss against his face. Draco's cheeks pinked and he seemed a little shocked. After a moment of hesitation he ruffled the boys dark hair and dropped a quick kiss against his crown. I don't think I've ever seen anything so touching. My stomach did this weird little flip thing. “Harry?”  

“Sorry what?” 

“I said should we go?” I felt myself blush. “Oh yeah right. Let's go. Oh wait I should probably change him before we go.” Draco grimaced.

“No need I changed him when he woke up.”

Bloody hell! “You did?”  

“Yes and I don't intend to repeat the performance.” I just laughed even with the changing charms it was still gross. Wait.

“How and why do you know the charms for changing a babies nappy?” 

A frown creased Draco's brow. “There's charms?”  

“Well yeah Andromeda taught me them. Why what did you do?”  

“I used the stuff in that bag. I presumed that's what it was there for.”

 

I couldn't stop the laughter. Draco hit me in the arm. “They're there in case I need to change him near muggles. How bad was it on a scale of 1 to 10?” Draco thought about it

“About as bad as embracing Voldemort.” Both of us gave an uncontrollable shudder.

“That bad! Holy hippogriff! Let's go shall we.” 

 

 

The faces on my friends when we walked out into the common room was a picture. There were a couple of whispers from a couple of people and a few shy smiles but no one actually said anything apart from Neville, “Where are you three off to? Anywhere good?”

“Just going to take Teddy up to the Owlery to see the birds.” 

“Cool have fun.” Neville never stops amazing me.

“Cheers mate.” We made it through the rest of the room without running into Ron. The last thing I wanted was another argument over Draco. 

 

As we left the sixth floor corridor we walked straight into the path of Ron, Hermione and Seamus. “Harry why is Ferret Face holding Teddy?” Hermione reached out for Ron’s arm in a silent attempt at stopping him.

“We are taking Teddy up to the owlery. I'm not having this argument with you now Ron. Not in front of Teddy now if you'll excuse us I'm going to go and spend some time with my godson.”  

 

***

(Draco)

 

Teddy was in his element cooing and chatting gibberish to the owls. With Teddy handed over to Harry I called Orion over. For such a big bird he was surprisingly gentle and actually likes being petted. “Gentle.” Harry warned Teddy who had reached out to touch Ori. Listening the boy gently touched the animal squealing in delight. I'm not sure I've ever been that happy, maybe once when I first rode a broom, I'm not sure. Ori ruffled his feathers and Teddy jumped taken off guard. After feeding Ori a few treats I tied my letter to his leg and he flew off out of the owlery. We started our decent and made our way back inside the castle.  

 

“Do you think you'll get a new owl?” I asked on our journey. Back in the owlery I'd noticed Harry watching the one snowy owl that looked like his old owl. 

“I guess. I just feel like I'd be replacing her. I haven't been able to go into Eeylops since. Using the post office is hard enough. I know I have to get another one I just can't bring myself to do it. When I do, they will have to be very different from Hedwig.”  

“You know you can always use Ori if you need to.”  

“Thanks.” 

 

 

***

(Harry)

 

The afternoon passed much quicker than I'd wanted and before we knew it it was dinner time. As with lunch the house elves sent food up to the common room for Teddy, Hermione and myself. “I can't believe just how big he's gotten. It's hard to tell if he looks like Remus or Tonks, because he just looks like you at the moment." Hermione commented.

“I know Andromeda said that she thinks he's missing me. He hasn't changed his hair and eyes since I had him last week. We've not even been back a week and Christmas is months away.” Hermione patted my forearm tenderly.

“It'll be better now you can get into a routine with him and he knows that it'll only be a few days before he sees you again. I know it's not perfect but it's only for one year. He won't remember this when he's older.” She was right. She always is.

“I know. It doesn't mean it is easy though.” 

“I know. What time is Andromeda picking him up?” 

“I'm taking him back to hers at 7 and putting him to bed. I'll meet you guys in the Three Broomsticks when I get back.”  

“Perfect. Perhaps you and Ron can have a chat. Try and sort out what's going on between the two of you.” 

“I know full well what's going on between the two of us. Ron’s being a complete and utter A-R-S-E. isn't that right Teddy?” Teddy laughed from his high chair. “See even he agrees.” Hermione just glared at me. “You know full well what his problem is and ‘Mione I just don't understand why he can't give Draco a second chance. If I can do it why can't he? I'm fed up of fighting and living in a world of hate.”

Hermione wrapped an arm around my shoulders and rested her head on one. “I know me too. You know what Ronald’s like. Just give him time to think he's come up with the idea. I'm sure he'll come around eventually. How is it sharing a room with Malfoy? We haven't had a chance to talk on our own all week.” 

“That's because you've been in the library. It's only week one.” I received a classic exasperated look from her for that. 

“You should be studying hard already too. It's been a year since we were last in education.” I hope Hermione never changes.

“Don't worry I am. You and Draco actually have a lot in common. Don't look at me like that, you do. He scrutinises my homework too and tells me if I've made a mistake. He doesn't tell me what the problem is I have to work that out myself.”

Hermione looked perplexed, “Really?” 

“Yeah. Who would have thought? Right I better get this one ready to go home.”  

“Come and give me a cuddle little man.” Hermione said to Teddy unfastening him from his chair. “I'll see you next week.” She pressed a kiss against his rosy cheek, “Sweet dreams Teddy.” 

“Night, night auntie ‘Mione.” 

“I'll put this lot back to normal you go and get him sorted. “Thanks ‘Mione.”  I hugged her with my one free arm. “You're the best do you know that.” 

Laughing she gave me a gentle shove. “Harry!”  

 

 

***

(Draco)   

 

“Time to say goodbye Teddy.” Harry said packing the last of his stuff. We were sat on the bed reading a muggle book about a caterpillar who ate a lot of things.

“You look after yourself little man.” I ruffled his dark locks. I've grown quite attached to the little guy.

“I'll be back in a bit and we can go and meet everyone down at the pub what do you say?”  

“You're not going to let it drop are you?”  Harry didn't respond. “Fine. I don't know what you think it will achieve but I'll go if only so that I can tell you I told you so in the morning.”  

 

 

***

(Harry)

 

It was easy to spot the 8th years in the pub they were the loud bunch in the corner knocking back drinks. “Harry there you are! I've got you a drink in. Oh wait I've drunk it! I'll get you another one or three!” Seamus yelled across the group. As I moved towards the group eyes turned towards Draco and conversations seemed to stop all eyes on us. Ron looked livid. “Malfoy what can I get you to drink?” Seamus asked. 

“Oh umm a glass of Firewhiskey please. But here take this.” He chucked a money pouch across the group. “Get everyone a round on me.”  

“I've always liked you Malfoy!” The Irishman lied causing the group to burst out laughing. 

“Come on let's go and sit over there. Good idea buying a round.”  

“Less of a chance of someone poisoning me if I get the round in. I'll go help Finnigan with the drinks.”  Draco headed towards the bar and over to Seamus who was relaying their order to Madam Rosmerta. 

“Did Teddy go down okay?” Hermione asked as I took a seat next to her.

I didn't get to reply as Ron leant over Hermione, “What did you bring that git for?” He hissed.

“It was an open invitation to everyone. Not everyone but Draco.” I replied trying to keep my tone even.

“Draco? Fucking Draco!! What happened to Malfoy?” Ron yelled his voice full of anger. 

“Nothing happened to him Weasel. I'm absolutely fine. Spent the morning in classes followed an afternoon enjoying the company of my infant cousin and his godfather and now here we are. All in all a good day. Here's your drink.” Draco put a glass of amber liquid in front of Ron and passed others out to them before sitting down at on the chair opposite mine. 

“You can shove your drink up your arse ferret face!” Ron went to throw the liquor over Draco but Hermione was quicker with her wand and froze the liquid mid air before moving it to an empty glass. Draco downed his drink wincing at the burn of the whiskey in the back of his throats before standing.

“Well it's been a pleasure. I'll be leaving now.” He was gone before I could say anything. So much for house unity.  

 

“Was it too hard to be civil to each other for one night?”  

“Why can't you see him for what he is Harry? He's a no good dirty Death Eater scumbag!” Ron spat. All eyes turned towards us. “Was.”  

“Was what?” 

“He was a Death Eater. Forced into it. Forced to make choices he didn't want to do. Hell at 15 he was told to kill his headteacher or his family will be punished. Up until now he's been told how to behave what to believe. He made his choices through fear of repercussions. You know what it was like to have the locket with Voldemort’s soul in try and imagine living in the same house as the madman. He doesn't have that fear anymore he wants to make amends. Do you think it was easy for him to walk in here to a roomful of us? Stop thinking about yourself and start thinking of others. We were all affected by this fucking war. We all deserve to move on to try and better our lives so it doesn't happen again.” I could feel my anger simmer through my body. Ron looked livid. Everyone around the table frozen on the spot just watched silently. 

Ron laughed bitterly, “I know you like blokes but I just thought you'd have better taste in men. You talk like you're in love with him.” He spat out.

There was an audible gasp from the group.

“Ron!” Hermione gasped in shock. 

“Why don't you go and check on your boyfriend Harry you know you want to.” The red head said. If Hermione wasn't sat between us both I'd have swung for him. 

“You know what Ron, you're drunk, angry and grieving I get it, but that's out of order. That wasn't your story to tell.” I pushed back my chair and stormed out into the night. 

 

***

(Draco)

 

There wasn't many people wondering around Hogsmeade at this time of night. Autumn was on its way and evenings were getting a little chilly. I walked quickly back towards Hogwarts keeping myself to myself. Head down I followed the path. I heard the movement before I saw the flash of light. A cutting curse hit me in the shoulder, one more to my leg and another to my cheek. Eyes closed tight I focused on the school gates and apparated as close to them as possible. Stumbling though them, the school wards granted me entrance and would protect me now from outsiders. If I could just get to the hospital wing it'll be okay. I could feel the life running out of me with every drop of blood leaving my body.

Why was the castle so far away?

Everything was getting dark.

Where was that light coming from? 

When did it get so cold?

Maybe I'll just pause and rest a little.

 

Everything went dark.


	6. Waiting Game

(Harry)

 

I can't believe Ron just outed me in front of everyone in the middle of the pub! I'm so angry with him. If I didn't get out of there I was going to do something I regret. And to insinuate that I loved Draco that was just ridiculous. I don’t love him. So we're both gay, it doesn't mean there's anything going on. I like Draco and I actually enjoy spending time with him and I think he likes me too but that's it, nothing has happened between the two of us. We held hands once. If holding hands means love, well then I'm fucked.  

 

The walk back was helping my anger reside but I won't be able to forget this. He knows how much I value my privacy. How could he do this to me? I'm sure the whole pub now knows my business just how long until it's plastered over the Prophet? That's all I need.  

 

It was almost dark now. The castle gates opened and allowed me though. I kicked at the stones on the pathway back up to the castle drawing out the journey. How could a really good day go from being great to complete and utter shit in such a short time? There was something on the path just up ahead. A cloak billowed in the slight breeze. My mind flicked back over the memory of Voldemort huddled over a unicorn in the forest during my first year. Wand in hand I approached the figure. The clouds above moved to reveal the moon. Moonlight reflected off the pale hair of the figure on the ground. Silver blonde hair shimmered in the moonlight just like Draco's. My heart stopped it was Draco.  

 

“Dray can you hear me?” I yelled rushing closer. I slipped in something but carried on to him. Oh shit! There was a cut to his face and another to his shoulder. His white shirt now stained red with blood. Looking over the rest of him I found another cut to his left thigh. Blood was pouring from that one. I don't know any healing charms that would stop the bleeding but I did have some knowledge of muggle first aid. Taking my cloak off I tore strips of the fabric and tied one around his shoulder and arm to try and stem the flow there but it was difficult. I repeated the same at his thigh and pressed a larger piece of the material over the top and pressed down hard. It's what they did on that Saturday night hospital drama aunt Petunia used to watch. I needed to get him to the hospital wing. It was too far to carry him. Flicking my wand I yelled out “Expecto Patronum!” My stag exploded out of my wand. “Go to the headmistress and madam Pomfrey. Get help! Quickly!” The stag shot off towards the castle. “Come on Draco you're going to be fine. You need to be fine! Just hold on help is coming.”  

 

***

(Hermione)

 

“I can't believe Ron did that. Harry's his best friend.” Padma said to the huddle of girls who were walking back to the castle.

“He didn't even look sorry for saying it.” Megan Jones the Hufflepuff added. “Has Harry always been gay?”  She asked the other girls.

“He dated Ginny and Cho Chang so I guess not. Maybe he's bi? Hermione?” Padma’s twin Parvarti said. Hermione wasn't really listening. “Hermione?” Parvarti said again pulling her concentration back on the conversation. “Is Harry bisexual?” Hermione let out a loud puff of air. This is what Harry was afraid of people gossiping about him. I could kill Ronald for this.

“Whether Harry is gay, straight or bisexual it's none of our business. This conversation is no better than Ron doing what he did back there in the pub. Regardless of Harry's sexuality he's just Harry. Now if you don't mind me I've just had enough of tonight I'm going to bed.” I stormed off away from the group of stunned faces and carried on towards the castle. What was that burst of silver light? That's Harry's patronus running towards the castle.  

 

***

(Harry)

 

“Harry!!” Someone called out. I could hear running but the sound wasn't coming from the castle. They called out again, “HARRY!” That was Hermione.

“Hermione!” She came rushing over dropping to her knees.

“Harry what's happened?” She'd pulled her wand out and was waving it over Draco muttering spells I didn't know.

“I don't know I found him like this. He's got a cut to his cheek and shoulder and thigh. I didn't know how to magically stop the bleeding so I'm trying to compress the wounds but it's not stopping. I've sent for help.” 

“I can stop the bleeding but I don’t know how to replenish it.”  

“Just try please ‘Mione!” Hermione was already casting the spell over his lifeless body. 

 

Come on Draco please pull through. As she worked Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey rushed towards us both wrapped up in dressing gowns. I relayed what had happened and Hermione told Poppy what spells she had used. Muttering some of her own spells over Draco. Looking up she reached out to touch my shoulder softly. “You two may have just saved Mr Malfoy's life thanks to your quick thinking. I need to get him up to the hospital wing and replenish the blood he has lost and deal with his wounds. Waving her wand Draco's body lifted off the floor and floated through the air towards the castle the mediwitch following close behind. “You two should go back to your common room and get cleaned up. I'll contact the Malfoy's and the Aurors.” As I looked down at my blood stained hands and clothes I began to tremble Hermione wrapped her arms around my waist.

“Come on Harry. Let's get you inside.” Behind us I could hear more voices but couldn't hear what Professor McGonagall was saying to them. I just let Hermione guide me back inside. “Come on Harry you need to get in the shower. You can go and see him afterwards but right now you need to get clean you're covered in blood.” Hermione gave me a gentle shove towards the bathroom door.  Stood in clean clothes she'd passed me I sat on the edge of my bed the tremor in my hands finally gone.  

 

“What if he dies?” It came out as barely a whisper. 

“Oh Harry!” Hermione sat next to me and wrapped her arms around me. “Harry is there something going on between the two of you?” She asked without malice.  

“It's complicated.” It really was. I didn't even understand what was going on between the two of us.

“Start at the beginning.” So I did. Hermione sat and listened letting me talk never once judging despite the fact that she must have dozens of questions. “So nothing has actually happened between the two of you?” I shook my head. “Do you want something to happen?”  

“I think I like him. I mean something feels different this time. I really do like him, but it's Draco. What will people think?”  

“It doesn't matter what people think Harry. What matters is what you and Mal- Draco think. If you can put your past behind you and find happiness with each other you owe it to yourself to try. You of all people deserve to be happy Harry. I'll be here no matter what.”  

“Do you mean that? I couldn't stand to lose you.” She hugged me again.

“You haven't managed to shake me off after seven years what makes you think it's going to happen now?” 

“Ron.” They were a couple now it could complicate things. 

“He'll come around. You know what he's like. Emotional range of a teaspoon remember. I love him dearly but when it comes to things like this you need to give him some time and space.” 

We sat there for a little while in silence. None of this conversation was worth anything without Draco. “I need to go and see how he is.” I said standing up.

“Do you want me to come with you?”  

“I'll be okay. Thanks ‘Mione.” 

 

The hospital wing was quiet the lights turned low. The beds were empty apart from one. Madam Pomfrey was stood by the bed wand in hand and a roll of parchment in the other, a frown crossed her brow. “Is he okay?”

Madam Pomfrey jumped startled by the sudden sound of my voice in the quiet room. “Harry dear I didn't hear you come in. I've healed his wounds and cast several blood replenishing charms. He'll pull through but it might be a while before he wakes up his body needs to rest. He needs to heal from the inside. You can stay for a few minutes while I go and update Professor McGonagall.” I muttered my thanks and approached the bed.  

 

“Hey.” I feel like an idiot talking to myself who knows if he can hear me. I reached for his hand at least this time it felt warm to touch. If you didn't know any different you'd think that he was just sleeping. He looked so peaceful. The cut was gone from his face his high pale cheekbone was flawless again. “You need to get better soon Dray. I need you to get better.” Where had these tears come from? I brushed them away with the heal of my hand as the hospital wing door opened and Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey walked him the Malfoy's behind them. I quickly let go of his hand and took a step back from the edge of the bed.  

 

The quartet stopped at the bed and Narcissa let out a small sob turning to bury her head against her husbands chest. Lucius Malfoy was still a very cold man. His face showed no emotion. His pinched features never left that of the body of his son but one of his hands gently rubbed his wife's back in a soothing manner. “He's going to be okay Cissy.” He said barely audible.

“Your husband is right Mrs Malfoy. Draco is going to be fine he just needs to rest for a few days. Mr Potter and Miss Granger’s quick work this evening might have just saved his life.” Draco's mother took a step away from his father and closed the space between us. She paused almost second guessing herself and stopping herself from hugging me. Instead she cupped my cheek in her warm delicate hand.

“I can't begin to thank you enough for saving him. Again.” She tenderly smoothed my hair in a touch indigenous to mothers. A touch of love. I've seen Mrs Weasley do the same to all her boys, Arthur included. 

“You don't need to thank me. I would have done the same for anyone. I'll leave you alone. Goodnight Professor McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey, Mr and Mrs Malfoy.” Goodnight Dray I added silently. Not waiting for a response I left the wing and returned to the common room feeling completely drained. I just wanted to go to bed.  

The other 8th years had different plans. I was accosted with questions as soon as I walked through the door. Hermione did her best to shield the questions from the group who had now returned from the pub. Ron sat in the corner by the fireplace glaring at me. Ignoring the questions I headed to my room. If slamming the door closed and casting a double locking charm wasn't a clear enough sign that I wanted to be left alone I don't know what is.  

 

I didn't sleep very much having tossed and turned most of the night. At one point I went down to the hospital wing under my invisibility cloak but the Malfoy's were sat by his bedside. I don't know why I thought any differently. I went back to bed to at least attempt to sleep until the morning. There was a knock on the door drawing me from my own thoughts. “Harry? It's me. Can I come in?” Hermione called out from the other side of the wooden door. A wave of my wand was all it took for me to unlock and open the door. “The Aurors are here to take our statements Professor McGonagall sent me to come and get you.” We better get this over with not that there was anything I could tell them that would help I hadn't seen who had attacked him.  

 

***

(Draco)

 

This was becoming far to familiar for my liking, waking up in a hospital bed. At least this time I didn't hurt too much. Slowly I opened my eyes wincing at the brightness of the light. “Draco?” A warm hand grasped mine. 

“Mother?” My voice felt rough and corse in my throat. Mother passed me a glass helping me to sit up and take a sip of water. Putting the glass on the side she pulled me into a bone shattering hug.

“I'm so glad you are okay my little dragon.” She hasn't called me that since I was very little. 

“Where's father?” She sat back down at the bed beside me. 

“He's meeting with the headmistress and an Auror. They couldn't find the person who attacked you on Friday. Do you remember what happened? Did you see who hurt you?”

It all seems a bit of a blur. Sitting up mother adjusted the pillows behind me. “I was walking back from the village when someone attacked me. I don't remember seeing anyone just feel something slicing my skin. I knew I needed to get back to the castle. I don't remember much after coming through the gates just feeling cold. Wait you said on Friday, what day is it?”  

“It's Monday lunchtime.” Monday. I've been unconscious for three days. Three days.

“I'm sorry for worrying you and father.” Mother stood and sat next to me on the edge of the bed and held me against her side.

“It doesn't matter how old you get Draco we'll always worry about you. That's our job as your parents. Now try and get some more rest. I'll be here when you wake back up.”  

 

***  

 

The 8th year common room was empty when I arrived. It was about half one when Madam Pomfrey finally let me leave on Tuesday after I'd eaten my lunch. I wasn't hungry but she refused to discharge me unless the soup and roll were gone by the time she came back from checking on a first year who had managed to burn themselves in potions.  

 

By four fifteen I was bored out of my skull. I'd caught up on homework I'd missed and completed the reading I needed to do for the next few days. The weather had taken a turn for the worse and it was now pouring down with rain. The cold harsh pelts slapped against the windows. In the distance I could see the black lake from where I was sat on my bed the wind outside rippling the surface of the water. Lessons would be over soon for the day. I needed to speak to Granger and Harry. I wanted to thank them for what They did. I had hoped that they might have come by the hospital wing before but they never did. I can understand Granger not doing so but I thought Harry might be different. But he never did. Maybe whatever I thought was going on between us really was in my head. After all what does he really see in me? 

 

***

(Harry)

 

“Why does it always start raining when Herbology is over?” Dean grumbled from the greenhouse doorway. 

“On the count of three run.” Seamus said. “One. Two. Three!” In the time it took to sprint across the grounds we were soaked. It was only September how was the weather this bad already? Tuesday's are full days for me, six lessons back to back with only lunch and a ten minute break to split them up. Charms and Transfiguration after breakfast followed by a short break. DADA and double Potions before lunch and the day finishes in the greenhouse with Herbology. The pile of homework I've got to do is ridiculous we've only been back a week. Hermione has already made a study plan for me. Not that I've been sticking to it. I've had a few other things on my mind the last few days to worry about sticking to a study plan. I've not spoken to Ron since Friday night. Gossip was rife in the common room even Ginny and Luna knew and they were in their normal house living quarters.  

 

Ginny had taken me aside Saturday evening when I'd got back from talking Teddy back to his grandmother. Ginny had waited outside McGonagall's office and pulled me away to an empty classroom. I thought she'd be angry. She has every right to be. We'd been sort of seeing each other before the war. Things changed during that year apart, I had time to question myself to work out what was really going on. Horcrux hunting by day, self development by night. I realised that I loved Ginny but only as a sister. After the war we had spoken and agreed that we wasn't going to get back together. I'd wanted to tell her I was gay then but I hadn't told Ron or Hermione and I felt torn about not telling them first after everything we've been through. Saturday night Ginny hugged me tightly. “I just want you to be happy Harry.” She'd said.

“Thanks Gin.”  

“What Ron said about Malfoy isn't true is it? Are you in love with him?” No I'm not in love with him. Confused about my feelings for him, most definitely. I didn't know what to say I couldn't find the words. “Ron's a complete knobhead for doing what he did Harry but if there's any truth to it there might be some people who just won't understand. You need to be sure of what you want because if you do like Malfoy and he likes you once people find out the proverbial shit is really going to hit the fan.” 

 

Ginny’s words struck a little too deeply. I'd spent the last few days since trying to decide just what I wanted. I still wasn't sure. What I did know was that Ginny was right everyone would have an opinion. People already feel entitled to an opinion about my life. The Prophet runs stories about me almost daily. Saturday morning I was surprised that nothing about my argument with Ron had appeared in the press. It was only when Hermione informed me of the privacy spell that was cast over our group did I let out a little sigh of relief. I could just about deal with my classmates knowing.  

 

I haven't been to see Draco since that first time Friday night. What would seeing him achieve? I know he's okay, Hermione had asked Madam Pomfrey. I thought some distance between us might help but I'm just as confused now as ever.  

“Harry are you coming to the library?” Hermione asked already climbing the first few stairs.

“No I'm going to go and study in my room. I'll see you at dinner.” The truth was I couldn't stand to be around Ron. He's not even attempted to apologise for Friday night and the silent treatment between the two of us is jarring on the rest of the group. With Hermione stuck in the middle and Seamus over compensating with the humour to fill the void all day was tiring. It's just awkward and if by studying in my room it helps ease the tension then why not.  

 

“Hey Harry wait up!” I'd recognise that joyful lilt anywhere.

“Hey Luna you okay? Are you not going to the library with the others?” The eccentric blonde skipped up the last few steps to join me. 

“I just need something from my room. Are you not going?”  

“I think it's best I give Ron some space. I'll study on my own.” We walked up the stairs in silence until we reached the point we had to part. “I'll see you later Luna.” 

The girl waved and then stopped “I heard what happened with Ron.” She started, “It's okay to be different Harry. I'll still be your friend.”  

“Thanks Luna. I'll still be yours too.” 

“See you later Harry!” The blonde skipped off towards  Ravenclaw tower whistling to herself.  

 

The common room was practically empty just a couple of people milling around after class. We exchanged pleasantries and I made my way to my room. In the moment I opened the door and saw Draco on his bed I knew what I wanted.

Pale grey eyes found mine. “Harry.” In the time it took Draco to get up off the bed I had dumped my bag on the floor and moved to stand in front of him. Reaching up I ran my fingers through his hair. It was just as silky and soft as I thought. My thumb brush over the skin of his cheek that just a few days before had been split open. “Harry what are you doing?” He asked his voice barely louder than a whisper.

“Something I should have done ages ago.”

I covered his mouth with my own. 


	7. Firsts

(Harry)

At first Draco didn't move but then he was kissing me back just as hard and passionately as I was. Tongues explored each other's mouths. Hands moved through hair, over bodies. It was only when our lungs were burning through lack of oxygen did we part. “Took you bloody long enough Potter.”  

“Just shut up and come here.” This time the kiss was more about exploration. I don't know who moved first but we ended up on Draco's bed. The blonde’s lean body pressed against my own. This is crazy. I'm kissing Draco Malfoy.  

 

Draco's lips moved across my jaw. His sold lips trailed across my skin. I almost melted into a puddle when he brushed his mouth over the sensitive spot behind my ear. “You like that do you?” He teased against the skin nipping it gently. I pulled his mouth back to mine. I needed his mouth on mine again! 

 

“Harry I think you've got my Herbology notes and I've got yo-“ Hermione stopped in the doorway. Draco rolled off me his hair ruffled and lips swollen.

“You could have bloody knocked Granger!” He growled.  

“I am so sorry!” Hermione’s cheeks were as red as mine. “I'll just get it latter.” She turned to leave before turning back. “For what it's worth I think you might be good for each other.” She left closing the door behind her. I don't know who laughed first but we were both laid there giggling like school girls fingers entwined. 

“So Granger knows.” Draco exhaled once the laughter stopped. 

“Yeah about that..”  

 

Draco was furious when I told him what Ron had said Friday night. “I'm not justifying what he did just think of it this way. If Ron hadn't been a complete and utter idiot Friday then I wouldn't have left early. I wouldn't have found you.” I gave his hand a gentle squeeze; it didn't bare thinking about.

“You did though.” Draco brushed a stand of my hair behind my ear but it just sprung back. “I'm still here Harry.”  

“I know. What Ron did led us here. We would have skirted around the fact if things hadn't turned out how they did.”

Draco let out a loud sigh. “I still don't like what he did.” 

“No me neither. He's going to hit the roof when he finds out about this. I'm not sure he'll ever talk to me again.”  

“And you're sure you want to give us a go? You could be jeopardising one of your longest friendships. If we're going to do this Harry we do this properly.” 

I narrowed my eyes at him, “Properly?” 

Tossing his head back in laughter Draco climbed off the bed and pulled me to my feet, just inches from touching. Draco pressed his lips briefly against mine. “I'm going to court you.”  

“You're going to do what?” 

“You heard me.” 

“So when does this ‘courting’ begin?” 

“Are you always this impatient? Come on let's go and get dinner.” Draco had opened the door and left. He hadn't answered my question. The thought of being courted by Draco Malfoy stirred something in the pit of my stomach. Something exciting.  

 

The Great Hall was already busy when I walked through the doors Draco went off to the Slytherin table and I went to the Gryffindor table stopping to talk to a few people. There was a space between Hermione and Ginny, Ginny waved me over. “Harry over here!” I took the seat she offered.

“What's happening with quidditch? We need to win this year. We need to go out with a bang and if we can wipe the smug looks off the Slytherin’s faces once more then that's a bonus.”  

“Why are you asking me you're the captain?”  

“I thought you might want it back this year?”  

“No way. You've earned this. This is your year.” Arms engulfed me.

“You're still playing aren't you?”  

“Unless you replace me.” 

Ginny laughed, “No chance. We all know you're the best seeker in all four houses.” She was right even though Draco would never admit it. “So when are tryouts? I'll help out if you need it.”  

“Too right you will. I'll schedule it for next weekend. The sooner we put a team together the sooner we can get practising.” Looking up I caught Draco's eye and he winked at me. I almost choked on the mouthful of pumpkin juice I had just taken. Coughing like a lunatic Ginny slapped me on the back. Smooth Harry smooth. Begrudgingly I looked back up to find Draco laughing.  

 

With dinner over Hermione all but dragged me into an empty classroom and charmed the door locked and cast a silencing charm. I expected her to say something so was taken aback when she hugged me tightly. “Umm ‘Mione are you okay?” I said hugging her back.

“I've wanted to do that all dinner.” That still didn't explain things. One of the things I like most about Hermione is her ability to guess what I'm about to say. “You look much happier already Harry. It's almost as if a weight has been lifted off your shoulders.” Really? Was that possible? “So don't just stand there how was it?”  

“Hermione Jean Granger did you really just ask that?” Hermione turned a brilliant shade of pink. 

“Okay you don't have to answer that. I am intrigued though.” 

Laughing I removed the spells, “Just put it this way if that's what he can do with his mouth I'm in for a very good time.”  

“Harry!” She exclaimed!

“What you asked.” I looped my arm through hers, “Come on I've got homework to do.”  

 

“Where did you get too?” Draco pouted as I opened the door.

“I was accosted on my way back.” A frown creased his brow. “Hermione wanted to talk.” 

The crease dissolved. “What did she want?”

I shrugged and started emptying my bag looking for the piece of homework I needed to do first. “She just wanted to know how good of a kisser you were.” Draco moved from his desk and stood in front of me his fingers pulled my tie apart undoing the knot. His lips hovered just above mine.

“What did you tell her?” His words licked at my lips seconds before his lips did. I couldn't help but moan against his mouth. The boy really knew what he was doing with his mouth. 

“I told her you weren't bad.”  

“I'll give you _‘weren't bad’_ ” Any thoughts of my homework were long gone when Draco reclaimed my mouth. 

 

***  

 

During breakfast Friday morning Orion flew down and dropped a letter on my lap as I sat finishing my potions homework and eating a bowl of porridge at the Gryffindor table. Draco's magical lips and hands had kept me preoccupied last night from finishing the work Slughorn had set. Removing the letter I ruffled the feathers behind his ears just like Draco had said he liked and with a ruffle of his feathers he was gone. I searched the table for Draco to find him watching me a small smile on his lips. What was he up to? Turning the letter over I traced the emerald Malfoy wax seal and slid the letter open.  

 

_‘Harry,_

_I've had to get creative for our first date. Be ready tonight._

_Yours_

_Draco’_

 

When I looked up again Draco was gone. Be ready for what? What was he planning? 

 

***

(Draco)

 

I was already sat at our desk when Harry entered the potions classroom with Granger and the Weasel behind her. “Any interesting mail this morning?” I couldn't help ask as Harry took his seat sitting a little closer than normal, our thighs almost touching. Our robes hid the movement of me sliding my hand over Harry's and encapsulating his within mine.

“Just a note from an admirer.” My fingers trailed over the back of his hand, over the scar left by the sadistic bitch Umbridge. 

“What did your admirer want?” I whispered as the rest of the class started filling in. 

“To invite me on a date. I'll have to see if I'm busy this'll be my fifth invitation of the week.” I scowled at him. I know he's just teasing me but still. 

This time his hand squeezed mine, “You know it's only you I'm interested in Dray.” He whispered. Him calling me Dray sends a flutter of butterflies a flight in my stomach and a jolt straight to my groin. If I knew it wouldn't cause a whole load of problems I'd have kissed him right here and now. 

 

Harry had gone off to the library to catch up on some work ‘I've apparently distracted him from’ while I went to the rest of my classes. In Ancient Runes professor Babbling set our project for the term after deciding that we had caught up after what was called ‘ _our lost year_ ’. We were only a small class no more than ten people. “I would like you to work in pairs. Together you will review an ancient text, translate and produce a report on your findings. I expect at least two rolls of parchment. You are final year N.E.W.T students after all.” 

Eyes darted around the room seeking out pairings. Several people eyed Granger no doubt because they thought she'd do the majority of the work. What surprised everyone me included was when she came and sat herself down at the spare seat next to me. “At least now you'll know what it's like to be top of this class Draco.” A seething comment was on the tip of my tongue but Granger’s grin and laughter stopped me. 

“The others might as well give up now. Just as long as you promise not to punch me in the face if I don't pull my weight.” 

Granger removed her parchment, quill and ink from her bag. “This is going to be fun.” The rest of the room looked on at us laughing with shock and disbelief.  

 

Working with Granger, no wait Hermione (we've decided that if we're going to be working together and I'm dating her best friend we should be on first name terms) was actually quite pleasurable. My ancestors would turn in their grave if they heard me admitting that. I don't care this is the new me. 

The self confessed bookworm of Gryffindor Tower works meticulously, throughly and works through a plan. I'd half expected her to take control but she asked my opinion on everything. We put together a study plan and made time to meet and work outside of classes. When professor Babbling handed out our fifty page text to translate the class groaned but Hermione and I quickly divided the runes. We'd already translated a page before the professor sent us off to the library to work on our projects. 

 

Neither of us mentioned Harry nor the Weasel during the lesson which was fine by me. I wasn't one to start having a heart to heart mid lesson. Besides Hermione was seeing the Weasel and that only complicated matters. We headed over to the library to join Harry. I'm not going to lie but I'm quite excited to see him. I've missed him. Holy hippogriff I'm pathetic it's only been an hour. Tonight I've planned our first date. It's taken a little persuasion to get everything ready. I hope Harry likes it. I've never done this for anyone else before. Any “ _relationships_ ” I've had in the past have been purely physical or that of a one night variety. Harry is different. Harry is special. 

 

Harry's eyes lit up and he looked stunned when he saw us walking towards him talking. “I don't know whether to be worried or shocked seeing you two together.” I sat myself down next to Harry and placed a quick kiss against his mouth after making sure no one was around. 

“Professor Babbling set a group project and Hermione asked to work with me.” Hermione was unpacking her bag next to me. 

“What happened to Granger?”  

“If you two can start over why can't we?” He didn't say anything because he knew she was right. “It's weird though isn't it? If someone had said this is where we'd be seven years ago we'd have thought them crazy.” Harry said. 

“I tried to be your friend that first time we met.” 

Harry raised an eyebrow accusingly “and…”  

“And I was an arrogant arse who ruined it all.” I hate that he's right. I couldn't help but pout.

“Now you've just got a beautiful arse.”  

“I've always had this beautiful arse you've just never appreciated it before now.”  

“If you two are done flirting I'd like to at least get some work done before lunch.” Hermione sighed trying to hide her smile. She was right we needed to get translating the text. That was just the first step in a long process.  

 

“Well isn't this cosy!” The Weasel was seething as he stormed over to the table we were working at. Thomas and Finnigan stopping a little bit behind him. “What are you doing with him Hermione?” He spat out. 

“I would have thought that was quite obvious. We're working on our joint Ancient Runes project.” She said calmly.

“You can't work with him.”  

“I think you'll find I can and will work with anybody I feel fit to work with. Now if you don't mind I would like to finish this page before lunch.” Hermione turned back to her book.

“I can't believe you're choosing him over me. I'm your boyfriend.” The witch’s quill stopped midair.

“Well Ronald given that you aren't in my Ancient Runes class that really isn't an option. As my boyfriend you should understand how important this year is to me. That includes passing my classes that you aren't in. If you can't see that then perhaps, perhaps this isn't working.”

 

Whoa! Harry went dead still beside me even the Weasel’s mouth dropped open. 

 

“I…I…” he stammered but didn't say anything else he just turned and left bursting through the two other Gryffindors.  

 

“Hermione are you okay?” Harry asked I could hear the worry in his voice. 

“I'm fine.” She clearly was far from it but neither Harry or I said anything. “Do you mind if we carry this on another time I need to go?” Hermione asked suddenly packing all her stuff up quickly.

“Sure. Go ahead.” I don't think she actually heard my response because she was already walking away from the table. Finnigan and Thomas approached the table

 

“What the hell just happened here?” The Irish wizard asked.

“Your guess is as good as mine Seamus.” A clock chimed somewhere deep within the library indicating lunchtime.

“Are you two coming to lunch?” Thomas asked.

“Yeah go on ahead. We'll run this stuff back to our room and meet you down there.” Harry's answer appeased the boys and they left.  

 

***

(Hermione)

 

“Harry! I was just coming to find you.” I rushed over to him and Draco who had just come into the common room. “I can't find Ron can I use the map?” I shouldn't have said what I did in the library I needed to make this right. 

“Yeah come in I'll just get it.”

Draco looked confused “What map?” I guess he was about to find out.

 

Harry pulled the piece of tatty parchment from his trunk and tapped it with his wand “ _I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_.” The ink began to appear and spread over the blank parchment Draco's eyes opened wide in wonder.

“Is that? Is that Hogwarts?”

Harry grinned at me, “I'll explain later.” he said to Draco. I scanned the map looking for Ron's name. “He's there down by the lake.” Harry pointed out.

“Thanks Harry.” I pressed a quick kiss to his cheek and left as I heard him mutter

“ _Mischief managed_.” 

 

Ron was just where the map said he was sat on a large rock formation by the edge of the lake. He looked so broken, my heart broke a little more for him.  I walked noisily towards him so that he knew I was there. He sat a little taller and wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand, he'd been crying. He held out his hand for me to climb up the rock next to him. He didn't let my hand go once I took my seat next to him. “I'm sorry ‘Mione. I shouldn't have said what I did. Please don't finish with me. I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you.” 

“I love you too but you have to stop behaving like this. You're pushing us away. If you push Harry anymore, I don't know if you'll be able to fix it."

Ron's face contorted with pain before finally softening his voice quiet, "I know. I just, I'm so bloody angry all the time. I don't know what I'm doing anymore." Tears pooled down his cheeks, great big ugly sobs.

"You're grieving Ron that's all." I wrapped my arms around his waist feeling his head drop to my shoulder. I held my strong headed, pain in the arse boyfriend as his body shook with tears. Tears he should have shed weeks ago but had been holding them back. I held him until all his tears were spent and some of the sadness had eased away. His grief was still there but something had changed.  

 

“I need to talk to Harry. I've been an arsehole haven't I?” I couldn't say anything different he had been so I just hugged him a little tighter. “I've been that bad have I?” He chuckled. We sat quietly together for a little while neither talking. 

“Before you talk to Harry you should know that he's dating Draco.” I felt Ron tense beside me.

"Why does it have to be him?" 

"For the same reason it's me and you." Ron was quiet for a minute.

"You think he loves him?" 

"I don't know. Maybe. I think they might be good for each other."  

"Just why him? He could have his pick of any bloke he wants. I can't believe I'm going to have to be ferret face’s friend." Ron dropped his head in his hands.

"You should probably stop calling him that. You know you don't have to be his friend you just have to be civil and nice to each other for Harry's sake. He's actually not that bad."

Ron snorted. “Seriously? This is bloody bizarre.” 

I stood and pulled Ron up with me wrapping my arms around him I reached up and pressed a tender kiss against his mouth. “I love you Ronald Weasley.”

He returned my kiss, “I love you too Hermione Granger.” I let him go and gave him a tug by the hand.

“Come on you're going to apologise to Harry and I'll keep Draco busy.” 

The look Ron gave me was laughable, “We'll work on our project. Besides you need to do this today because I can't stand you two fighting I feel like piggy in the middle.” 

 

***

(Harry)  

 

“So let me get this straight the Weasley twins gave you the map third year but it was made by your dad and his friends when they were at school.” We were sat on Draco's bed the map open between us.

“Yeah, I didn't have permission to go to Hogsmeade so the twins gave me the map to use so I could sneak out and go. When my dad was at school he was best friends with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. They called themselves The Marauders or Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs the names given to their animagi transformations. They most likely made it to get up to mischief or used it to spy on Snape.”  

“They were all animagi?”  

“They became one so that they could keep Remus company when he transformed. He wasn't a threat to other animals so they would go with him and look after him. That's what I was told anyway.”  

“So other than use it to sneak out to go to Hogsmeade what else have you used it for?” Draco asked curiously. 

“You do know curiosity killed the cat don't you?”  

“What?” I couldn't help but laugh at his confusion.

“Never mind it's just a muggle saying.” I was trying to avoid his previous question but he didn't give in. 

“Come on spill I know you're not telling me. Oh. You used it to watch me didn't you.” I gathered the map up and mumbled the words to make it vanish before putting in back in my trunk. He'd moved before I closed the lid and he tugged me into his arms. “It's okay Harry. I understand. You've been secretly harbouring your desires for me for a long time.” He had a look of pure smugness plastered over his beautiful face.

“You're such a git do you know that!” He just grinned before slowly licking his bottom lip.

“A git you can't keep your hands off.”

He was right about that. “Are you going to tell me what you've got planned for tonight?” I toyed with the edges of his robes at his chest. 

“I'm still not going to tell you.” His hands roamed down my back and over my backside moving slowly over the fabric as if trying to commit to memory everything he felt. It was only a knock at the door that stopped his smart mouth from seeking mine.  

 

“Ron?” He looked nervous, he fidgeted with the sleeve of his robes.

“Hi, can we umm can we talk.” This was the first time we've spoken in a week and truth be told I've missed him. I hate what he's done and said but deep down I hate fighting with him he's like a brother to me. I looked up at Hermione who was stood behind him and she nodded silently. Taking a step back I let both of them in. “Draco I thought we could go and work some more on our project and give the boys some time to talk.” Hermione said. Draco went to protest but I shook my head and he picked up his school bag and followed her reluctantly out of the room.  

 

Neither of us moved we just stood there looking at each other awkwardly. “I'm sorry I've been a complete wanker Harry. I should never had said what I did back in the pub. I just don't understand.” Well that's a start, I know how difficult that would have been for him to say.  

“No you shouldn't have. That really hurt me, that you could just blurt out something like that in front of everyone. You know more than most just how much I hate my life being in the press. I'm just grateful someone cast a privacy spell over the group.” If we were going to fix this we both needed to be honest. 

“I hated myself for saying it. I hate that I'm so angry. I know it's not his fault Fred died, but everyone was being all friendly with him as if none of the last few months even years happened. It's all just fucked up. Then he left and I took it out on you in the worst possible way. This last week not talking to you has been horrible it's felt like I've lost two brothers. Can we move on from this?” 

 

I didn't say anything I just closed the gap and hugged him. “I've missed you too you daft git.” Pulling back we both wiped at tears before Ron caught my eye and we both burst out laughing.

“When ‘Mione asks don't tell her I cried. I've already cried all over her this afternoon.”  

 

“I miss him too you know. If I'd been able to stop Voldemort sooner Teddy might still have parents that are alive and you wouldn't have lost Fred.” Ron looked horrified.

“Is that what you think?”

I shrugged, “Well yeah. I don't think I'll ever not blame myself partially.”  

“You are in no way to blame yourself. You weren't the homocidal maniac going around killing people. You were the teenager who was told the fate of the world was on him. We don't blame you, you know that don't you? Is that why you weren't at ours so much over the summer? You're as much of an idiot as I am. Mum misses you, you know.”  

“That was part of it. That and I had Teddy a lot. I miss her too.”  

“And you were busy falling in _love_ with Malfoy.” He grinned pretending to swoon.

“I don't love him.” 

Ron laughed more, “ _That's not what your face says_. I bet my entire Chocolate Frog card collection that if we had some Amortentia right now you'd think it smells like him.” The ginger teased.

“And yours wouldn't smell like Hermione.” 

Ron held his hands up “There's no doubt. Do you fancy a game of wizards chess?” And just like that we were back to normal. 

“Sure why not. My sets in my trunk get it out I just need the loo.” 

 

When I returned Ron was ready and waiting and we started playing the game. My game has improved since the summer Draco likes to play. “Have you always liked him?” Ron asked after taking one of my bishops.

“Are you just trying to distract me because I'm winning?” 

The wizard laughed, “Am I that obvious? But seriously mate I want to understand. You're my best mate I want to like your partner. Even if it is Malfoy.” He wanted to try and that was enough for me. 

“Course I haven't you know what he was like. Besides I didn't even know I was gay until this last year.” I made my move taking Ron's queens side castle. 

“So what changed? Did you just wake up one day and think I'd quite like to see Malfoy naked?”  

“Ron!!”  

“What? It's your move.” 

I moved my pawn to block his next attempt to take my queen. “He's the one that changed. I don't know how to explain it he just has. Just trust that I know what I'm doing.”  

“Okay.” 

“Okay? Is that all you're going to say?” 

Ron shrugged before making his next move. “Well yeah I just want you to be happy and if it's Malfoy that makes you happy then I'm going to try. I'll have to really try but you're my best mate so I'll try. Can we agree not to talk about our sex lives though? That might be one step too far.” 

“Only if you don't talk to me about yours and Hermione's. That's an image I can do without.” 

Ron laughed a great big belly laugh, “Deal.”  

 

Ron was three moves away from winning when the door opened and Draco and Hermione came back in. Draco wondered straight over and stood behind me draping his arms around my shoulders he dropped a kiss against my mouth. He was definitely doing it to see Ron's reaction but Ron didn't react at all he just played his move. Draco whispered in my ear a move I hadn't seen. “Queen to C7.” My queen took Ron's piece leaving his king unprotected.

“He told you where to move that's cheating.”  

“It's not cheating it's Slytherin cunningness but if you want a real challenge I'll give you a game.” Draco propositioned Ron. 

“Hey!” I'm pretty sure that was an insult. 

“It's a good job you're pretty Harry because your chess game is lacking.” My so called best friend teased and Draco laughed.   

 

The afternoon passed pleasantly both Draco and Ron were trying hard to get along. They'd played two games of chess and each won one game each. It was almost time for dinner when they finished the second game. “I think you should join us at the Gryffindor table tonight for dinner?” Ron said to Draco packing away the chess set. Wow Ron really was trying.

“Thank you for the offer but I don't think I will.”  

“Dray?” I pleaded. Ron was making an effort please don't ruin this now.

“We're going out for dinner tonight but if the offer is there tomorrow I'd like to join you for dinner tomorrow.”  

“We are?” Where were we going? Is this what he had planned? 

Ron spoke before I could. “Of course the offer is still there for tomorrow. Where are you going tonight?” 

“That's a secret but we should really start getting ready.” Both Ron and Hermione took the hint and left.

 

“So we're going for dinner?”  

“We are. Now go and get yourself ready while I go and sort a few things out.” With a quick kiss he was gone. 

 

***  

 

In the time Draco had gone I'd showered and pulled on a pair of dark jeans and was stood in the bathroom attempting to fix my hair. No matter what I did it never looked tidy. Giving up I went in search of a clean shirt. Draco's low wolf whistle had me blushing. “I didn't hear you come back in. Have you finished being mysterious?” Soft fingers followed the contours of my chest as Draco claimed my mouth in a slow tender kiss. His tongue leisurely toyed with mine as his fingers moved to my nipples. A sharp pinch to both buds had me gasping against his mouth.

“I'll always be mysterious Harry. I'll have a quick shower and we'll go.”  

 

***

(Draco)

 

“What are we doing here?” Harry asked his millionth question of the evening. I paced back and forth in front of the brick wall on the seventh floor. On my third time a door appeared. 

“Come over here and close your eyes.” Harry did as I asked. I slid my hand in his and waited for him to tighten his around mine before I opened the door steering him inside. I pressed my lips against the soft spot behind Harry's right ear that I know he loves. “Open your eyes.”  

 

***

(Harry)

 

It took me a few seconds to adjust to the low lighting in the Room of Requirement. Every surface in the room was filled with soft flickering candles. In the middle of a room a small table was set for two for dinner. The soft playing of classical music began to fill the air. I turned to face Draco pulling his body close against mine I wound my arms behind his neck. “I can't believe you've done all this? It's perfect.” He looked so pleased with himself that I couldn't help but kiss his handsome face. To think he'd done this all for me. 

“Come on let's eat before it goes cold.” I let him lead me over to the table. 

“I had a little help with this from that house elf of yours.” 

“You did?” 

Draco pulled out one of the chairs for me to sit down. 

“I had to convince him first that I wasn't trying to poison you but he finally told me some of your favourite foods to eat and made them himself just as you like.” With the wave of his wand the silver domes that had covered the plates had vanished the table was full of small dishes of my favourite foods.  

 

We talked continuously about almost every topic possible as we ate some of the delicious food. When our mains were finished the plates were swapped with a tray of desserts, mini pavlovas, mini strawberry cheesecakes and my favourite treacle tart. It tasted so good. “At risk of inflating your ego any bigger than it already is I think you should know that at this moment in time you are pretty amazing.” 

Draco just grinned, “I know.” Of course he does.

“I just never would have put you down for being such a romantic.” I teased the blonde causing his cheeks to colour. 

“When I said I was going to court you Harry I meant it.” Those pesky butterflies took flight again in my stomach as his grey eyes held mine.  

 

Desserts finished, Draco stood and took my hands pulling me up out of my chair dropping a chaste kiss against my lips. “Thank you for having dinner with me tonight.” Tilting my chin I reached up to kiss him properly trying to convey my feelings with my actions. His mouth tasted like strawberry cheesecake he tasted like summer.  

Chests pressed against chests. Arms and hands slid around necks, through hair. When I felt like my knees would buckle Draco's strong arm weighted me against his body. I can feel his arousal against my body and mine his. His breath caught in his throat when I slipped my hand between our bodies and ran it over his sizeable bulge.  Lips swollen and chests heaving with breathlessness we parted. Draco's pupils had dilated so much the pale silver ring around them was almost invisible, his hair was ruffled thanks to my handy work add that to his swollen lips and the pink colour of his cheeks he looked completely and utterly stunning. I couldn't stop myself from leaning in and kissing that smart mouth of his. “I thought we could go and take a walk around the grounds.” Draco said his eyes drifting close as my lips moved over his jaw nipping at the skin.

“Really? I was thinking we could go back to our room and have a little fun.”  

 

Draco's eyes shot open, “Harry Potter did you just proposition me on our first date?” I continued to press my lips against the hollow of his pale throat.

“I believe I did. I've wanted to do nothing more all week. What do you think I've been doing in the bathroom for all that time?” His eyes widened in revelation. My lips moved up the column of his neck and over his ear. First nipping at the lobe and running my tongue along the shell. “I've been imagining you ramming that long hard cock of yours into my arse until I'm coming all over us both. I've been thinking about you taking me deep into your throat and drinking me dry. I want you Draco.” I rand my hand over his erection, “And I think you want me too.” I whispered softly into his ear. Draco's response was to rut his hips against my hand. “What do you say we get out of here?”  

“Fuck yes!”

 

I pressed one more quick kiss on those lips. “Draco Malfoy what a dirty mouth you’ve got!” I teased.

“You've no fucking idea. Now come!” He tugged my arm but I didn't move.

“I'd rather wait until we we're both naked to come.”

Draco laughed. “You're such an idiot.” He pulled me out the door after him. 

“Yeah but I'm your idiot.” Stopping and pressing me up against the stone wall Draco's mouth claimed mine.

“Yeah you are.” He pulled back and said before reclaiming me. 

 

Draco all but dragged me back to our room. I've never been more grateful for the common room to be empty. Door closed, locked and silence charm cast Draco had me pinned up against the door a spell suspended my hands above me. “That's not fair. How can I touch you with my wrists bound?” I pulled against the restraints but they held me firm against the door. A glint of mischief rippled through his eyes and a sly smile bit at his lips.

“Who said I was going to play fair?”  

 

Fingers pulled the tails of my shirt from the waistband of my jeans and tantalisingly slowly Draco began to undo the buttons starting at the top. With every inch of flesh he revealed his lips lay claim over my skin. Teeth nipped where lips caressed. When his tongue swept over my left nipple I cried out his hand reaching for the other bud pinching it between his thumb and forefinger. I all but bucked against him when teeth grazed against the sensitive bud. Chuckling against my chest Draco trailed kisses back over the defined muscle of my chest and teased the other nipple.  

 

Strong fingers trailed down my stomach over the line of hair that dipped beneath my waistband as lips kissed back up my neck marking my skin with tiny bruises. “ _Dray please_.” It was too much I wanted to touch him. Instead Draco loosened my belt pulling it through the loops and pulling open the buttons on my flies. My breath caught in my chest as he brushed my erection that was painfully straining against the tight black jersey boxers I was wearing. A wave of his wand and I was stood naked my clothes now folded in a neat pile on top of my trunk. Draco took a step back his eyes running over every inch of my body. He looked like he was about to devour me. My breath caught in my throat.

“You're beautiful Harry.” Draco growled dropping to his knees in front of me. “What have you been wanking to? Me taking you to the back of my throat? I think you'll find reality is much better than fantasy Harry.”  

 

The hot warm confines of Draco's mouth engulfed my tip his tongue lapping at the precum already leaking. The blonde lifted his gaze to hold mine as he took me further into his hot wet mouth until the head brushed the back of his throat “Fuck!” 

I moaned as he swallowed I almost come then and there. It had never been this good with Ginny. The sight of Draco bobbing up and down on my cock was a thing of beauty. His tongue devoured every inch of me as he sucked me off, his hand slid under to cup my balls feeling their weight in his hand. The sensation of him moaning around me and squeezing my balls had me spilling my load down his throat. “Dray! Fuck!” He swallowed everything I gave him. I whimpered as he gave one last painstakingly long lick over the super sensitive head before standing back up to his full height. He wrapped a arm around my waist and using his wand muttered the counter spell that unbound me from the door. My body sagged against his, my mouth kissed him as ferociously as I could muster.

 

***

(Draco)

  

“You've got too many clothes on!” Harry growled against my mouth. A smile licked at my lips.

“Well do something about it then.” Harry didn't need tell twice. Fingers quickly pulled apart the buttons on my shirt followed by my belt and zipper. “In a hurry?” I teased the dark haired man. Pulling my wand from my waistband Harry flicked his wrist and my clothes disappeared from my body. 

“You're even better than I imagined.” Harry whispered against my collarbone. He nipped at my skin marking me with his mouth. A mouth that was now pressing hot kisses over my chest. Harry's fingertips trailed over my chest along the silver lines of scars that marked my skin. 

“Harry look at me.” Emerald eyes looked everywhere but mine. His fingers stopped over the scar. “Harry.” I said more firmly this time. Tear filled eyes held mine. “I know you didn't mean to do it. I'm fine. We've all got scars. They tell our story they don't define us.” To make my point I brushed his hair off his forehead and pressed my lips against the lighting bolt scar that marred his skin. Fingers wrapped in his I led him over to my bed and pulled him onto the mattress with me.  

 

Harry rolled me on my back and held himself over me one knee planted between my own and hands held him up. Lips caressed mine in a slow sensual move. Gone were the heated kisses of before these were about exploration. Harry carried on his exploration over my jaw, along my neck and over my shoulder. Wherever his fingers went his mouth followed. When his hand wrapped around my left wrist I knew what he was going to do. Harry's hot tongue licked over what was once the dark mark I keep hidden. Lips brushed over the skin before moving on. My skin was alive under Harry's mouth. His continuous teasing was leaving every nerve ending on my body buzzing. He was driving me crazy. Catching his wrists in my hands I rolled us over, “I need you Harry. I don't think I can wait anymore.”  Catching my mouth his tongue battled with mine.

“I need you too Dray!” He groaned against me rocking his hips against my own.  

 

Reaching in my bedside table I grabbed for the bottle of lube I kept in there and poured some on my fingers. Harry opening his legs for me is an image I'll have burned onto my soul forever that look of longing and wanton need in his gaze. Reaching up to kiss him as my finger slid over his opening massaging the puckered ring of muscle. He was so tight. Slowly I worked my single digit inside him the clenched muscle was almost bone crushingly tight. Slowly I worked my finger in and out of Harry. Stretching him a little each time. He whimpered as I brushed his prostate begging me to do that again. I added a second finger and before long a third. Harry writhing in pleasure underneath me was too much I needed to be inside him. I removed my fingers and Harry cried out at lost of contact. I reached up to kiss him quick while I slicked my cock with more lube and positioned myself at his opening. 

 

As my slicked head pressed against his opening I felt Harry tense completely. “Harry?” I asked softly, he'd turned his head away from me. Reaching up I ran my fingers through his hair and over his stubbled cheek. “Harry look at me please.” He turned to face me. “You've not done this before have you?” I kept my voice soft.

Harry's cheeks coloured, “There wasn't many opportunities to have sex when I was horcrux hunting. Then there was the whole war thing.” I kissed him softly,

“Harry it's okay. We can stop if you like?” Harry's eyes darkened.

“No! Don't do that I want this Draco. I want you.” I kissed him again biting his bottom lip softly. 

“I'll go slow. Promise you'll tell me if I hurt you and we'll stop.”  

“Okay.” Harry agreed.

“Promise me Harry.”

He huffed aloud, “I promise. Now Draco please fuck me.” 

 

If I didn't know this was Harry's first time I would have ploughed straight into him with those instructions. Instead I tried to distract him with my mouth and tongue while I pushed in agonising inch by inch. Harry was breathless and panting from our kisses when I was halfway in. Sliding my hand between our body's I gripped his cock in my fist and pumped the hard flesh over and over until he squirmed underneath me moaning my name. “Fuck Harry your so tight! You feel so fucking good!” I groaned now completely sheathed by him. I'm not going to last long at all at this rate. I lay still letting him adjust to the foreign object in his body. Harry rocked his hips grinding up against me.

“Move Draco. Please.” He begged. I don't need telling twice. I slowly pulled out before rocking my hips forward. My hand continued to rub Harry's dick as mine rocked in and out of him. 

“Harder!” Angling my hips I searched for that sweet spot that I know would push Harry over the edge. I hit it first time causing his hips to buck off the bed.

“Fuck!! Again!!” Harry cried.

 

Who was I to deny the beautiful man beneath me. With every brush of his prostrate he squeezed me tighter I was so close and so was he. The sound of Harry crying out my name as he came will never leave me. That and his body clamping around my cock was enough to push me headfirst into my own orgasm filling him with burst after burst of my seed. Breathless I collapsed on his chest.  

 

***

(Harry)

 

“That… that was just… you…” I couldn't find my words so I reached for Draco's mouth to kiss him hard. I liked the feel of Draco's weight on mine. He was probably a couple of inches taller than me and a little heavier too but the pressure felt quite nice. When he moved and withdrew from my body I shuddered with the loss I could have stayed like that forever. Draco found his wand and muttered a cleansing charm cleaning us both before climbing back into bed and wrapping his body around mine. 

“You're going to be sore in the morning I can get you a potion if you want.” He said sleepily. I raised our joined fingers to my lips and kissed them.

“I'll be fine. I want to feel it. To know that what we just did was the cause will be worth it.”

Draco laughed softly against my shoulder “Who knew you were such a sadist?” Lips grazed my shoulder before I recognised the soft even breathing coming from behind me. Draco was asleep. Removing my glasses I put them on the bedside table next to Draco's wand and extinguished all but one the lamps before sleep tugged at me too. 

 

***

(Draco)

 

For what felt like the first time in months I woke up feeling actually rested having not woken several times in the night fighting nightmares. I know that it's due to the man fast asleep against my chest. We must have moved in the night as Harry now lay with his head on my shoulder his arm wrapped around my waist, his leg draped over mine. I should feel claustrophobic under his contact, his body literally covered me. I normally prefer to sleep in the middle of my bed spread out but this was different this felt different. I felt content and happy. My fingers soothed the skin on his arm as I turned my head carful not to wake him and brushed my lips over his forehead. “Thank you.” I whispered against his skin.  

 

***

(Harry)

 

If I could stay in bed all day I would. I snuggled closer against Draco's warm body his arm held me a little tighter making me sigh contently. “We should get up and ready if we want to make it down to breakfast in time.” Draco said trailing his fingers over my bicep. 

“I know and we will. Just in a minute I want to savour this a little longer.” I wanted to commit every moment of this first time waking up with Draco to memory. 

“How are you feeling? Are you sore?” His concern was touching. Stretching up I placed a soft kiss on his mouth. 

“I'm absolutely perfect Dray. His smile against my mouth was enough to know he believed me. 

 

We lay together a little longer in silence before Draco spoke again. "I used to talk to Dobby about you." he mumbled softly. 

"I did wonder how he knew so much." I looked up at Draco as he fidgeted his cheeks colouring.

"Draco Malfoy are you blushing?" Draco tried to hide his face against my shoulder. "Don't I think it's cute."  

"Malfoy's aren't cute."

I couldn't help but laugh, "No you're right they aren't cute." Draco pouted. "They are definitely sexy though. If only you could see what I see."  

"I don't need to. I know I am." He grinned leaning back his pale eyes were now dark with lust.

"You are so arrogant do you know that?" 

"It's one of my many charms, don't act as if you don't like it. I know you Harry Potter. I know what makes you tick. I know just what you like." Draco punctuated each sentence with a kiss, his soft lips pressed against mine. Draco pushed me back off him and got out of bed. “Come on lets get in the shower. If you play your cards right I'll let you suck me off against the shower wall.” The naked blonde walked off into the bathroom a grin on his face and whistling. I was hard before I got out of the bed and went in search of the naughty blonde. 

 

***  

 

“Come on Teddy let's leave Granny to go home and rest.” Andromeda looked like death warmed up. She smiled warmly.

“You behave for uncle Harry.” Teddy babbled back waving a podgy fist. Andromeda stepped into the fire and flooed home.

“What have you got planned for master Lupin today Harry?” McGonagall asked.

“The Slytherin team are out practicing today I might take Teddy out to watch he loves watching people flying. After that some of us are going into Hogsmeade. He can probably do with some fresh air, Andromeda has been sick all week so they probably haven't been out much.”  

“That sounds like a lovely plan. Make sure you keep him wrapped up it's getting colder and we don't want this wee one getting sick too.” I love that everyone looks out for Teddy.

“I will do. Are you going to wave bye bye Teddy?” The little boy sporting sandy blonde hair today waved at the headmistress as we left.  

 

This morning after our shower Draco dressed in his quidditch uniform. “Does this meet your exacting standards Mr Potter?” Draco asked coming to stand in front of where I sat. I wolf whistled my appreciation giving his emerald jumper a tug pulling him against the edge of the bed where I was sat. 

“You look incredibly sexy and these trousers,” I gave his arse a squeeze, “makes your backside look mouth watering good!” Draco dipped his head and brushed his lips over mine. 

“Play your cards right and I'll let you cop a proper feel tonight.” With that he'd gone and I finished getting ready before going to pick up Teddy.  

 

Slytherin was already running through practices when we climbed into the stands. “Look Teddy is that Draco flying over there?” I pointed out the gorgeous blonde hovering over by the goals. Sitting down, I winced as my backside met the wooden bench. Draco had been right I did ache this morning but I've been through worse and the cause was totally worth it. 

“There you two are!” Ron called out climbing over rows of benches to reach us. Hermione was using the stairs like a normal person. 

“McGonagall said we'd find you out here.” Hermione said finally reaching us.

“I thought Teddy would like to watch the flying and I can see what we've got to face our first game.”  

“That and you can perv on Malfoy!” Ron ribbed. 

“Well there is that too.”  

“Now how's my favourite Teddy bear doing today?” Hermione said taking Teddy onto her lap his face lit up and he snuggled against her. 

“Andromeda isn't very well but so far he's not showing any signs of the bug she's got.”  

 

With Ron scribbling notes down on a piece of paper regarding the Slytherin practice Hermione turned to me and lowered her voice, “So how was dinner last night? Where did you go? Into Hogsmeade?” I couldn't hide the grin from my face.

“You see that look on uncle Harry's face Teddy I think he's smitten.” I ignored her comment.

“We stayed at school actually. Draco had the Room of Requirement filled with candles and classical music. There was a little table set for two filled with all my favourite foods.” 

I've only ever seen Hermione shocked a few times. “Who knew Draco was such a romantic. I'm actually really impressed. I think he's serious about you Harry.” 

I know. “I am too.”  

“Fucking Malfoy showing us all up with his perfect date plans.” Ron mumbled into his notes. 

“Ron language!” Hermione warned him covering Teddy's ears. 

 

We sat and watched for the rest of the practice until the Slytherin team headed back indoors. We'll all but Draco. He kicked off the ground and headed in our direction coming to a stop just in front of us. Teddy clapped his hands and squealed in delight at Draco's arrival. “Did you make the cut then?” I teased. 

“As if Harper was going to be made seeker over me.” He scoffed. Teddy squirmed around on my lap reaching up for Draco. Draco took the wriggling infant and my stomach turned to lead. 

“If you drop him Draco, I will actually have to kill you.”  

“You're fine aren't you Teddy?” who was oblivious that he was being held midair. He was loving it. “Come on you, go back to uncle Harry so he doesn't have a heart attack and kill me.” With Teddy safely back on my lap I hugged the little boy a little tighter. “I'm going to go and grab a shower and then we're all going to Hogsmeade aren't we?”  

“Yeah we'll meet you outside the Great Hall.” Leaning forward he ruffled Teddy's hair and planted a kiss on my surprised mouth before flying off a grin on his face. He pulled into a loop-the-loop before finally landing and heading to the changing room. 

 

“If I didn't know any better I'd say he got lucky last night he's unnaturally happy. It's weird!” Ron said putting his parchment away. I looked anywhere but at him and Hermione.

“OMG! Harry! It was your first date!” Hermione chided. 

“Oh and you two aren't -” I covered Teddy's ears “ _S-H-A-G-G-I-N-G_ all the time!” I spelt out. Hermione’s face went bright red, as did Ron's ears. “Neither of you are denying it. Come on let's go.” Its been a long time since I've felt so comfortable teasing my best friends.  

 

***  

 

“I think you've forgotten to leave Teddy with Aunt Andromeda.” Draco mused as I walked back into our room Teddy on my hip. “She's still not feeling well so McGonagall suggested that he stay here the night and she can take the potion she needs to get better.”  

“Why didn't she take it before?”  

“It makes you fall into a deep sleep for twelve hours. She couldn't do that with Teddy at home.”  

“Well that makes sense. So what do you say Teddy. How about a sleepover with uncle Harry and me?” Teddy babbled excitedly but it quickly turned into a yawn. “Let's get you bathed and ready for bed.”  

 

***

(Draco)

 

Harry was in the shower with Teddy while I transfigured Harry's bed into a cot for Teddy to spend the night in. “You two finished yet?” I asked wondering into the white tiled room. Harry was just stepping out of the shower cubicle. He indicated for me to grab the white fluffy towel and he passed me a slippery Teddy to dry while wrapping a towel around his own waist. With the little man dry and dressed in a navy and white star print baby grow Harry passed me a warmed bottle of milk to feed him. Harry's always been the one to feed him before. “Just sit back against the headboard and get comfortable. He'll want to hold it but you'll need to help him.” Harry had instructed me. It was as simple as that.  

Harry dimmed the lights and climbed onto the bed next to me with Teddy facing him. He opened a copy of a muggle story for children and began to read out loud. An hour later Teddy was asleep all soft and warm in my arms. His slow and even breathing matched that of Harry's. Harry had fallen asleep against my shoulder a little while after finishing the story about an ugly duckling. For a little while I just sat there. My boyfriend asleep at my side and his baby godson cradled against my chest. Would this be what it's like to have a family? To feel this peaceful and happy. I know I'm only eighteen but that doesn't mean I can't think about it does it?  

 

Small fingers pulling at my eyes pulled me from a rather lovely dream involving a little baby with emerald green eyes and unruly white blonde hair. “Teddy leave him alone. Let Draco sleep.” Harry's soft words woke me up further but it was little hands tugging at my hair that finally did it.

“Argh you little monster!” I chided playfully scooping the little body up from between Harry and I and tickling him until squeals of joy filled the room. With Teddy settled between us playing with toys I looked over at Harry. “Do you ever think about having children?” I pried wanting to know Harry's answer. Green eyes held mine. 

“It's crossed my mind. I want the family I missed out on having. You?” As if loosing both his parents wasn't enough, to be raised by those people who claimed to be family was heartbreaking. My family aren't perfect far from it but at least I was loved unconditionally.  

“I would like a whole brood. Being an only child was lonely I always wanted a sibling to play with but it wasn't meant to be. I'm just not sure that Wizarding Adoption Services are going to grant an ex Death Eater custody of a child let along a handful of them.” 

 

I couldn't look Harry in the eye. He'd just said that he wanted a family and that might not happen for us because of who I am. I couldn't do this to him. Fingers coaxed my cheek to turn to look at him. His lips brushing across my forehead. “Adoption isn't the only way for a gay couple to have children Dray. It might be in the Wizarding community but in the muggle world they have a way.” Before Harry could explain Teddy made it known that he was bored and ready for his day to start. Perhaps we could have a family after all. I was in this for the long haul. 

 

***  

 

Before long summer faded and autumn took its grips. Leaves had changed colour all around the castle grounds, it really did look quite beautiful this time of year. The quidditch season was almost here our first game against Gryffindor was next weekend. Practice this morning had started early and lasted all morning it was now lunchtime and my stomach gave a little growl of hunger. 

In the weeks that past since Harry and I got together I've never been happier. Waking up surrounded by him each morning was glorious. The only people to know about us are Ron and Hermione but most of the 8th years have accepted that I've changed. So far so good. I'd left Harry asleep this morning, I'm hoping just maybe he'll still be in bed. I could hope that he was having the longest lie in, I want nothing more than to climb back into bed with him for a little bit or perhaps I can convince him to join me in the shower. Stopping myself from running back to our room I slowed my pace climbing the stairs. The common room was mainly empty, most people were probably at lunch or had gone into Hogsmeade. Harry wasn't in our room, neither was he in the Great Hall eating. I couldn't find either Ron or Hermione so I tried the only place they might be, the library. I was right she was there but she was alone. 

 

"Hermione do you know where Harry is?” She put her quill down. "He asked Professor McGonagall if he could leave the castle and go further afield than Hogsmeade." 

"Is there something wrong with Teddy?" Harry never mentioned that he was leaving the castle this morning. He would only up and leave without saying anything if something was wrong with Teddy surely?

"It's not Teddy he's fine. You do know what day it is today don't you?" 

"Of course I do. It's Saturday." Hermione exhaled loudly and shook her head.

"Draco." She sighed. "I know you are not this obtuse. Not the day the date."

The date? Oh! "Thanks Hermione!" Turning I sprinted out the library.

"No running in the library!" Madam Prince yelled after me. "Ten points from Slytherin!" Shut up you old bag. I ran down the stairs towards the headmistress's office muttered the password and waited to be let in.  

 

"Mr Malfoy what do I owe the pleasure? Are you okay you look a little out of breath." McGonagall said from behind her desk.

"Professor I need to leave the castle. There's somewhere important I need to be." She looked at me warmly. That's the only way I could describe it. She's never looked at me like that before.

"Very well Draco. You have my permission to leave." That was it. That simple.

"Oh umm. Thank you professor." I was almost out of the door when she spoke again.

"I presume you know where he is?" She knew I was going to Harry.

 

"The cemetery at Godric's Hollow."  


	8. Returning to Godric's Hollow

(Harry)

 

Seventeen years since the night that changed my life. Godric's Hollow was quiet but still I wondered around the village I'd spent a year of my life in under my invisibility cloak. I walked past the house we'd lived in. From there I walked towards the church past the statue that changes form as a witch or wizard approaches. Stood before me was the image of a baby me sat on my mothers lap my father sat beside us. Around the base of the monument sat several arrangements of flowers, cards and messages were left my members of the wizarding community. I stopped to read each one. One bouquet of white lilies had a card attached that I instantly recognised the handwriting- Mrs Weasley.  

 _'I'll always look after him as if he's one of my own.'_  

I brushed the tears off my cheek. I really should write to Mrs Weasley more I haven't seen her in forever. Guilt settled in my stomach pushing it aside I carried on towards the graveyard.  

When I'd last visited with Hermione the graveyard was covered in a thick layer of snow. Today was very different. Today was a crisp Autumnal day. The trees in the graveyard were the colour of fire, oranges, reds and yellows. The colourful leaves rustled in the afternoon breeze. My feet moved on their own accord to mum and dad's gravestones. There were more fresh flowers here. Drawing my wand I conjured a floral bouquet and lay it under their joint stone. I took my cloak off and stored it away. 

 

I wanted to talk to them but felt a bit silly talking out loud so I just had the conversation in my head.

_'I miss you both so much. I think I miss you more now than ever before. I don't really know what I'm doing with myself anymore. For the first time in my life there hasn't been a plan for me. No prophecy for me to carry out. I don't really know what to do anymore. I wasn't entirely sure I'd still be here. I've gone back to school. I'm sure you'll be pleased mum. Hermione pretty much forced Ron and I back. It'll give me more options apparently. Maybe I'll take some time out after school and find myself. I don't know._

_I'm helping look after Teddy Lupin. He's pretty amazing. I miss seeing him so much since I've been back at school but McGonagall has been brilliant and let's me have him visit at school. I was supposed to have him today but he's not very well. I'm going to make sure he knows just how much he's loved. Talking of which I've met someone I really like. To say we have a complicated history is probably an understatement. I really like him. He makes me happy. He sees me for me and not as The Boy Who Lived, but as Harry. I think I could love him. We haven't told anyone about our relationship apart from Ron and Hermione. I want to but there's going to be a massive fallout. Not just because I'm seeing a guy but because of who he is. It's going to put such a strain on our relationship I'm worried. I don't want to destroy what we've got because of other people's opinions. I don't want to lose him.’_  

I didn't realise I'd spoken those last few words out loud. "You're not going to lose me Harry. I'm not going anywhere." I spun on the spot. Draco pulled me against his chest holding me close.

"What are you doing here? How did you know where I was?" Draco pulled back a little to look at my face his forehead dropped to rest against mine he reached up and brushed away the tears from my cheeks.

"Obviously I'm looking for you. I went back to our room to try and convince you to come and scrub my back in the shower but I couldn't find you. Hermione said you'd gone off site and I worked out where you would be. I know what today is."  

"So you just left the castle to come find me?"  

"Not quite. I asked old McGonagall's permission first. She knows about us. I don't know how but she does. I just said I needed to leave the castle and she asked if I knew where you were. She actually smiled at me. She's never done that. Ever." I tilted my head up until my lips brushed against his softly.

"Thank you for coming to find me Dray." I kissed him again.

"I'll always come and find you Harry. I love you. I think I probably always have in some way or another."

 

He loves me!

 

Sliding my fingers through the back of his hair that was swept back from his quidditch practice I toyed with the silky soft strands. "I love you too Draco." Our mouths found each others my tongue licked across his bottom lip begging for entrance which Draco granted. Lips swollen we pulled apart my heart beating ten to the dozen under my t-shirt. Draco's lips brushed across my forehead.

"It doesn't matter what other people think Harry. They aren't going to split us up."  

"I know, but we should start to tell people. I don't want to keep this a secret. It feels like we're doing something we're ashamed of or trying to hide by keeping it a secret."  

 "I agree. Perhaps you should tell your friends first I'm not sure how it'll go down with some of them but if Ron can get his tiny head around us I'm sure they can." Draco threaded his fingers through mine and led us out of the graveyard.

"Just wait until my father hears about this." Draco mused.

I hit Draco on the arm. "I can't believe you just said that!"  

"Oh come on that was funny. Just admit it. I'm the funny one in this relationship."  

"You keep telling yourself that."

 

Draco went quiet before speaking again. "Will you still want me if they disown me?" I stopped and wrapped my arms around his waist pulling his body flush with mine. Fingers cupped his cheek.

"I'll always want you Dray." A soft smile pulled at his lips before they descended onto my own.

"I feel the same Harry. I'll write to mother and father in the morning."

 

That warm feeling of being content wrapped around me like a blanket. "I don't know about you but I'm ready to go home."  


	9. Letters Home

(Draco)

 

I sat at my desk, quill at the ready trying to write a letter to my parents. Harry was writing too. He was writing to the Weasley’s and aunt Andromeda. “This is ridiculous! I don't know what to write.” Harry's strong arms wrapped around my shoulders from behind. Peering over my shoulder he read some of the failed attempts. “You can't send that one!” He said snatching up the paper that I'd written just four lines on, 

 

_‘Dear Mother and Father,_

_I thought you should know I'm shagging Harry Potter._

_Yours,_

_Draco’_

 

“It's concise and to the point.” He just looked at me, “Fine. I just don't know what to write.” Hands slid over my chest stopping over my heart.

“Just write what's in here. Get this done and you might get a reward.” Harry's hand travelled down over my stomach before slipping over my crotch, his teeth nipped at my earlobe. “Get writing Draco.” 

 

_‘Dear Mother and Father,_

_How are you? I hope you're keeping well. Are things more settled in the south of France? I'm doing really well there have been no other incidents since that first week. I'm working hard and have already started revising for my summer exams. Quidditch starts next week and I'm confident in the team this year, despite the number of new players._

_Now for the reason I am writing to you. I wanted to let you know before you find out from someone else, I've started seeing someone._

_They are the most bravest, honest, caring person I know. I love them with all that I am._

_I hope this doesn't come as too much as a shock but you should know I am gay. I've known for along time now that I prefer men._

_There's one in particular that I've been seeing for a little while._

_I am in love with Harry Potter and for some bizarre reason that I'm still not sure of he loves me back._

 

_I know that this will be a complete shock to yourselves but I want you to know that I am very happy and hope that you can find it in yourselves to be happy for me too._

 

_I love you both deeply._

_Your son,_

_Draco’_

 

***

(Harry)

 

“You done?”

Silver eyes met mine. “I guess so. I don't know how they are going to react. Not only am I actually telling them I'm gay but I'm in love with a Half-blood!” Draco feigned shock. I slid hands in his and pulled him up from his seat.

“You are such a prat sometimes.” 

“And you know you love it! Now about my reward, it's time to collect. Give it up Potter.”

 

I took a step away from him and started peeling my t-shirt and jeans away. “You sure have a way with words Draco. Luckily for you I'm desperate to feel you inside me. Filling me.” Draco's eyes had dilated and his nostrils flared.

“You are so fucking sexy when you talk like that.” He growled before pouncing on me.  

 

His hands pushed mine away and he tore at my jeans and boxers pushing them forcefully down my thighs. I kicked them off from around my feet my trainers included. Strong arms led me back against a bed, whose I didn't know nor care. Draco was doing wonderful things with his mouth on my neck. Draco pulled back leaving me bereft of his touch. With his wand in his hand his quidditch uniform vanished and a jar of lube flew from the drawer into his hand. I scooted back up the bed seconds before Draco climbed on top of me his tongue dominating my mouth. Teeth bit at the tendon in my neck before lips soothed away the mark. Sitting back on his heels Draco removed the lid of the jar and dipped three fingers inside. I couldn’t stop watching them slide through the liquid.  

 

One slender finger trailed a line of lube from the tip of my cock and snaked along the shaft until he reached the base where he continued to travel south. Over both testicles rubbing the liquid in little circles. Over the sensitive skin underneath them until he was tracing the ring of muscle with his index finger. This was torture. His touch was driving me crazy. "Draco Lucius Malfoy if you don't hurry the fuck up and fuck me I think I might combust." I could feel my orgasm building already and he hadn't even done anything yet. He didn't say anything he just laughed softly bending over me to dust my lips with soft kisses.

"Good things come to those who wait Harry." My lids drooped closed as he pressed that delicious finger inside my arse.  

 

One finger moved leisurely in and out of me. Each stroke teased me further. Draco hadn't even touched my dick other than to rub his path of lube and it was harder then it has ever been, straining for his touch. Straining for release. A second finger finally joined the first scissoring the path open. After a month of having sex with Draco he didn't need to be spending this amount of time preparing me. I tried lifting my hips to entice him to move quicker but he just held my hips to the mattress with his other hand. I just wanted him to find my prostate. He was avoiding it on purpose. Drawing this out. "I know just what you're doing Draco and god help you!" I growled.  

 

Silky lips kissed their way over my hot hard length, lapping at the precum leaking from the slit before moving over the sensitive skin of my hips and lower stomach. Over the hard muscles of my stomach and over my pebbled nipples. Teeth sunk into the tiny bud as a third finger joined the other two toying with me. When those lips finally landed on mine Draco brushed against my prostate. He swallowed my moan of pleasure kissing me hard. "Get on your hands and knees Harry." He growled against my ear.  

Twisting onto my front I positioned myself for Draco. The head of his slicked cock pressed against my entrance. One of Draco's hands slid over the muscles of my back until he reached my shoulder blades and pushed me down to rest my chest on the bed and my weight on my forearms. A hand grasped my hip and another ran over the globe of my arse cheek massaging the skin. I wiggled my arse against him trying to pull him inside but he held back. I screamed into the pillow as one hand sharply slapped my cheek and Draco rammed inside me assaulting my prostate. A soothing hand rubbed over my stinging cheek. Draco pulled back out only to slam back into me with one quick snap of his hips. Thrust after thrust he hit my prostate. Tears pooled behind my glasses. The pleasure was almost too much. A hand reached under me and pulled at my cock hard. Each slide of his hand matched a thrust of his hips. It was too much. One thrust more was all it took for me to come over his hand and the sheets. The euphoria was pure bliss. Through the fog I heard Draco call my name as he slid into me one last time before collapsing on top of me flattening me to the sticky sheets.  

 

***

(Draco)

 

Lungs burning I tried to pull in a ragged breath to ease the pain but it wasn't easy being laid on something solid. Shit! Harry! I rolled off his back  and onto the mattress. “Sorry!” I panted. “Did I hurt you?” Harry rolled onto his side and pushed me on my back his fingers brushed my sweaty hair off my forehead and kissed me softly.

“That was your best work yet. So no you didn't hurt me.” He kissed me again harder this time. “Right you, shower and then to the owlery before tonight's feast. Those letters aren't going to send themselves.” Harry said as he rolled onto his other side and sat to climb out of bed wincing as his backside touched the fabric. I hadn't realised I'd hit him so hard but as he stood marking his right backside was a pink imprint of my hand. Harry walked into the bathroom with hair messier than normal, lips swollen, a trail of love bites marking his skin and come sticking to his belly and backs of his legs Harry looked truly and utterly fucked. I've never seen him look so beautiful.  

 

***  

(Harry)

 

"I want to show you something before we go down to the feast." Draco said on our way back down the stone steps. "Get your mind out of the gutter Harry. At least until later. I've been practicing something and I want you to see it. Follow me." Draco all but pulled me along the corridor and up flights of stairs until he was pacing back and forth waiting for the door to the Room of Requirements to appear.

"What are we doing here?" I asked when the room opened completely empty.

"Just watch."  

 

Draco pulled out his wand and closed his eyes briefly. "Expecto Patronum!" Silver white wisps flew out of his wand. He'd done it. He'd managed to produce a patronus. "You did it!" I wrapped my arms around him so tightly he lost concentration and the wisps floated away. "I'm so proud of you Dray." I kissed him hard. "Why didn't you tell me you’ve been practicing?" Draco's cheeks had become flushed, he shrugged so very unDraco like.

"I wanted to surprise you and I didn't want to tell you in case I couldn't do it."

I silenced him with another kiss. "But you can and I am so very proud of you Draco Malfoy. I love you very much." It was his turn to kiss me this time.

"I love you too. I know it's not a corporeal patronus but it's a start isn't it." Burying my head against his shoulder I held him tightly.

"It sure is. What changed?" He must have known I'd ask because he smiled down at me and pressed a kiss on the tip of my nose.

"You did. You became my happy memory." 

"Do you think you could do it again?"  

"I can try. I might need a little reminder of my happy memory though."

 

I happily provided him with a long drawn out kiss. Our tongues teasing each other in an erotic dance. My hands slid up his chest over the strong corded muscles and over his back. "You make me feel like the luckiest man in the world when I'm with you Draco." I whispered against his ear.

"I'm the lucky one Harry." he whispered back teasing my bottom lip.  

 

Stepping back he readied his wand again and called out the spell, "Expecto Patronum!" Again silver white wisps shot out of his wand. Only this time they began to take shape and a glowing white ferret bounded around the room leaping around. Pulling my own wand I cast my patronus and the ferret sidled up the stags hind and took purchase on his body nuzzling at his ears before climbing over his antlers.  

 

Silver eyes met mine. "If you so much as laugh Harry Potter!" I couldn't help it. Great big sobs of laugher erupted from me. Tears formed behind my glasses. "It couldn't have been a bloody dragon." Draco huffed putting his wand away. His ferret evaporating into nothing.

"Come on Dray it's funny. Besides he's kind of adorable." 

"Why did it have to be a ferret?" The blond pouted. I pulled him into my embrace and placed a peck on those pouty lips.

"You're forgetting the most important part Draco. You just cast your first corporeal patronus. That's amazing. You are amazing." 

"You're right. I'm being silly. Just a few months ago I couldn't do neither. Besides he seemed to like your stag."  

"He did. Can we go and eat now I'm starving?" Slender fingers wrapped around mine.

"Me too. I built up a real appetite this afternoon and I need my reserves for this evening." Rolling my eyes we descended the stairs on our way down to the Great Hall. "You do know that Ron is going to find this hilarious." Draco groaned in response.

"Don’t worry I won't tell him. Now come and sit with me at the Gryffindor table for our first Halloween together.

"I'd love to. Lead the way lover." He said dropping a chaste kiss on my mouth. A couple of second year Hufflepuff's looked quite surprised by Draco's action. The cat was definitely out of the bag now. Hand in hand we walked over to the Gryffindor table and took a seat near the middle next to Ron and Hermione with Dean sat the other side if Draco.

 

"Seamus owes me five galleons. I told him there was something going on with the two of you." Dean grinned.  That was it no one else said anything else that night they just accepted that we were together. 

 

*** 

 

This morning we sat at breakfast neither really eating just waiting for the post. Draco has been quite since we woke up this morning. The letter he'd sent to his parents was clearly playing on his mind. I laced my fingers through his under the table where his hand rested on his knee. “It'll be alright.” I tried to reassure him. The owls arrived peppering the house tables with letters and parcels but nothing dropped in front of Draco. Two owls did bring me letters. Both with handwriting I recognised. At least they were written on normal paper and not howlers. Andromeda's letter was short and sweet wishing us luck and happiness. “Andromeda wants to see you.” I relayed the message to Draco.

“She does?” I passed him the letter. She didn't say much else other than she'd like the opportunity to get to know her nephew especially now that he was dating her grandson’s godfather. "What does Ron's mum say?" Draco asked eventually.

"I don't know." I fiddled with the envelope. Molly treats me like a son. Truth be told her opinion really matters to me. His hand squeezed mine.

“Open it Harry.” He encouraged quietly. 

 

_‘Harry dear,_

_I would rather we have this conversation in person just so I could tell you just how proud I am. That letter must not have been very easy to write. Everybody deserves a second chance, even Draco. You have given so much of your young life and of everyone, you deserve to be happy. If it's him that makes you happy then it shouldn't matter what others say. I trust you know what's right for you Harry. Please extend an invitation to Christmas dinner to Draco, he'd be very much welcome to join us. You don't have to decide now as it's a little while off yet but I want you to know it's there._

_Stay safe._

_Lots of love_

_Molly’_

 

“Well?” Grey eyes searched mine. I couldn't find my voice. Draco took this letter like he did the first and read Molly’s words. “I've been invited for Christmas?” Draco said a little shocked.

“Invited where?” Ron asked from across the table where he was shovelling Pixie Puffs into his mouth. 

“Your parents house. Only I do hope you don't talk with your mouth full at home.”  

“Sod off!” Ron retorted spooning another spoon of cereal into his mouth. While Ron and Draco were making a real effort with each other they still bickered and snipped at each other. Hermione had pointed out that they fought like siblings and while they weren't actively trying to kill one another we should let them get on with it.  

 

Breakfast came to an end and no letter arrived for Draco from his parents. “It might take longer for Orion to fly to and from the south of France. You told them some pretty big news. Give them a few days, a week. I don't know but if you still haven't heard from them then we'll go and see them in person. They can't not talk to you if you are face to face.” Draco pushed his plate away of unfinished toast.

“You'd come with me?” Reaching up I brushed a strand of that silky blonde hair behind his ear.

“Unless you didn't want me to.” Draco smiled and for the first time all morning I saw relief behind his eyes. “Now if you're finished I'm taking you out this morning.” I said taking Draco's hand. Hermione looked our way. “Don't worry we'll do our homework later." Draco rolled his eyes and laughed. “I won't let him be a bad influence Hermione don't worry.” I said with a grin. The people around us laughed and then looked away quickly when Draco glared at them before laughing himself.  

 

“Where are we going?” Draco asked as we walked out into the grounds. The sky was clear and dry so it wasn't too bad being outside despite it being November. 

“I thought we could go for a fly. Try and clear our heads and then wonder around the village.”

Draco's fingers squeezed mine. “I'd like that.”  


	10. Dinner at Andromeda's

(Draco) 

 

Between classes and extra quidditch practices the days quickly tumbled into one another. Saturday marked the first game of the quidditch season with the annual Slytherin vs. Gryffindor match that was three days away. This afternoon Harry and I are going to dinner at Aunt Andromeda's rather than Teddy coming to the school. “You ready to go?” Harry asked pulling off his quidditch training clothes. 

“Are you sure this is a good idea? I've never actually met her before. What if she doesn't approve?” Harry walked over in just his jersey boxers and spun me around on the desk chair.

Perching on my lap Harry wrapped his arms around my neck, “She's going to be fine. She's looking forward to meeting you.”  

“She is?” Harry toyed with the hair at the nape of my neck.

“She wouldn't have asked you if she wasn't. She's your aunt and you're her only nephew.”  

“Aunt Bella wasn't exactly fond of me.”  

“Bellatrix was a sadistic bitch who was a sandwich short of a full picnic.” I couldn't help but laugh that was a pretty accurate description of her. Blood or not she was horrible. “Just try and relax Dray it'll be fine. If in doubt just play with Teddy. I think he might love you as much as I do.” Harry dropped a light kiss on the tip of my nose. He can be such a dork sometimes. 

“I am pretty loveable.” Laughing Harry untangled himself from me 

“You keep telling yourself that.” He mused as he wondered off into the bathroom, “I'll be ten minutes be ready.” He called out. 

 

***  

 

“You'll be fine Dray.” Harry gave my hand a squeeze before ringing the doorbell to Andromeda's home. There was movement behind the door before it was pulled open and stood before me, before us was Aunt Bella’s doppelgänger holding a baby on her hip. The only difference was her hair was a light brown colour and the crazed murderous look in her eyes was missing. She smiled warmly at Harry enveloping him in a warm embrace. Teddy was making grabbing hands at Harry wanting to be held by his godfather. Not that I blame him.

 

Andromeda's eyes turned to me. They studied my face for the longest time. “And this must be my nephew. There's no mistaking just who your parents are. You look just like your father but there's something of Cissy about you too.” I couldn't find my words. There was something that reminds her of mother in me? Everyone says that I'm father’s double but perhaps that's not quite true.  

 

“Is he always this quiet Harry?” She asked still never taking her eyes off me.

“Never.” Harry laughed. Where were my manners.

“I'm sorry Aunt Andromeda. It's a pleasure to meet you. I never expected that you'd look just like-“ 

“My delightful older sister. You're not the first one to say the same. At least you didn't try to attack me unlike somebody I know.” 

Harry's cheeks coloured, “It was one time and I'd just been ambushed.” 

Andromeda took a step back and smiled for the first time since opening the door, “Come in and I'll tell you all about it.”  

 

“So Teddy's got something new to show you. It's not quite perfect is it little man? But we're getting there.”Andromeda said closing the living room door, she placed Teddy on a play mat similar to the one at Harry's house and indicated for us to take a seat on the navy sofa. After a minute or two Teddy was crawling towards us. It was a bit of a wiggle and took him a couple of time to adjust his direction but he was definitely on the move. 

“Who's uncle Harry's clever boy then?” Harry exclaimed scooping him up and peppering him with kisses.

“Well this is awkward I thought it was me but clearly not.” Aunt Andromeda was the first to laugh her whole face lighting up and looking so unlike aunt Bella. Harry just shook his head at Teddy.

“Is Draco being silly? I think so.” The little boy laughed in response. 

“Right little man you show Draco your toys while grandma and I check on dinner. Something smells delicious.” Harry declared putting Teddy back on the floor. I noticed the hesitation in the witch. So did Harry. “They're be fine together. He's really good with him. Draco's not too bad with Teddy either.” I glared at Harry as the two left the room chuckling. Teddy crawled back over with one of his toys, a small version of the Hogwarts express that moved along the carpet.  

 

Teddy crawled after the small train and then back over to where I'd sat on the floor to play with him more easily. We played with the toy train for a few more moments before the little boy now with blonde hair climbed onto my lap. His chubby little hands clasped tight around my fingers as he pulled himself up to stand on my legs and bounced up and down. “You young man are getting far too grown up.” He continued to bounce laughing as he did. “Do you think my ears should be burning? Your grandmother and uncle have been a very long time.” The blonde stopped playing and looked at me as if he wanted to say something choosing to tuck his head under my chin instead and cuddle against me, his fist now gripping my jumper. I cuddled him back and ruffled his hair “That's just what I needed Teddy. Thank you.” Settling him in my lap, his hand still grasping my jumper I summoned one of his books and began reading about a colourful elephant called Elmer.  

 

“Are you two having fun?” My eyes looked up to see Harry walking back into the room. 

“We most definitely are. Should I be concerned with the length of time you've been gone?” Harry came over and dropped to his haunches reaching to brush an invisible strand of hair behind my ear. The touch was tender and full of love. I turned my head and pressed a kiss to the palm of his hand.

“Absolutely not, she likes you. Are you two ready for dinner because it's ready?”  

“Did you hear that Teddy? It's dinner time.” Harry stood and held out his arms for Teddy but he wouldn't go to him. I couldn't help but laugh out loud as I stood with him.

“Don't pout Harry he still loves you. He's just figured out I'm more awesome.” I grinned. 

“You're such a prat!” I tugged Harry closer by his hand and kissed him quick on the mouth. 

“So you keep telling me.” Teddy made kissy noises smacking his lips together from in my arms. We both turned to look at him and pressed a kiss to each of his cheeks at the same time causing him to giggle loudly. 

 

“You three seem to be having fun.” Aunt Andromeda said from the doorway. How long had she been stood there. Longer than I'd hoped by the small smile on her face. “Dinner is ready and on the table.”  

 

“Aunt Andromeda that was spectacular thank you.” Dinner truly was delicious.  Classic boeuf bourguignon followed by tarte tatin. It was like being back in France. Andromeda reached across the space and patted my hand.

“You're very welcome Draco. French cuisine is by far my favourite. I don't get much chance to cook it very often. It's not really a cuisine for one. Perhaps when Teddy is older he'll be more appreciative.” I gave her hand a squeeze back. 

“It's my favourite too. Spending summers in the south of France and Paris has spoiled my tastebuds. That took me straight back. It was perfect. Thank you.”  

 

Was Aunt Andromeda lonely? She has Teddy but what about adult company? She lost not only her husband but her daughter and son in law this year that can't be easy on anyone. I squeezed her hand again. I would like to be apart of her life if she'd let me. Other than Teddy and Mother we are each other's only other relatives. We are family regardless of the past. If I've learnt anything from this year it is that things aren't quite as black and white as they seemed prewar. My jaded views on pureblood were gone. Everyday I'm with Harry he reminds me to be the wizard I want to be. And this wizard wants to rekindle family ties. I've still not heard from my parents so she might be the only family I have left; I have to try. 

 

“Harry why don't you take Teddy upstairs and get him ready for bed. Draco can help me tidy up and I can get to know my nephew some more.” Harry scrapped back his chair and stood retrieving Teddy from his high chair.

“Say night night to grandma Teddy.” Andromeda pressed a tender kiss against his forehead and brushed his blonde hair behind his ear. “Goodnight my special little boy.” Harry came over to me next and I planted a kiss to the top of Teddy's crown.

“I'll see you really soon little man. Sleep tight.”  

 

“You're a natural with him Draco.” Andromeda said standing taking plates over to the sink. I stood doing the same. 

“He's pretty easy to love.” I said a soft smile on my lips. 

Her hand paused on my forearm, “Are you talking about my grandson or Harry?” I felt my cheeks colour.

“Both.” We didn't say anything we just went about cleaning the table.

“I hope you don't mind but I prefer the muggle way of washing up. It protects the chinaware better. So we went about washing up the muggle way. Aunt Andromeda washing and me drying.  

 

“How have people's responses been since you and Harry have announced your relationship? I hope there's been nothing negative.” She asked tentatively. 

“We haven't tested the water so to speak other than around the castle and with yourself and Mr and Mrs Weasley. No one has said anything negatively. Ron had a hard time coming to terms with it but he seems fine now. I'm sure we can thank Hermione for that.”

Andromeda laughed, “I'm sure you are right there. What about your parents? Surely they've had something to say about it.”  

“I wrote to Mother and Father telling them but I've not had a reply. It's been almost a week and nothing.”

She looked shocked. “Nothing? Nothing at all?”

I shook my head. “My owl came back without a response. I hate not knowing what they are thinking. If they don't approve or if they want to disown me I'd rather they just tell me. What do you think I should do? Should I write to them again? What would you do?”  

 

With a wave of her hand the washing up was gone. “Come and sit down.” I did as I was told and she busied herself making tea before placing a cup in front of me. “When I first started dating Ted I knew that my family wasn't going to approve. Not only was he a muggle born he was a Hufflepuff to boot.” Definitely not a combination the Black’s would have wanted to sully the bloodline.  

“At first I tried to distance myself from him. But it didn't work. You know what that castle is like. You try to avoid someone and it pushes you together. So we inevitably ended up back together. When we finished school we eloped to this town in Scotland called Gretna Green and got married in a tavern with only the patrons for witnesses. The family tapestry had added Ted to the tree before I returned home. The entire family disowned me. I was essentially alone. It was just Ted and I. But do you know what?” I shook my head. “It was enough. I loved Ted with all my heart. He was my life. Then Dora arrived and our family got a little bit bigger. She met Remus and it grew again and now I've got Teddy and Harry, and now you. What I'm trying to say Draco is being disowned isn't the worst thing in the world.” She blinked back unshed tears and I found myself getting up and wrapping my arms around her. 

“Thank you.” I said softly as I rubbed her back while she cried. When the tears stopped I handed her the handkerchief from my pocket. She muttered her thanks. “I'm so very sorry for your loss Aunt Andromeda. I can't begin to imagine what you're feeling. I don't ever want to lose Harry. I don't like who I am when I'm not with him.”  

“Well then you do everything you can to keep hold of him. For what it's worth Draco, it is very obvious just how much he loves you too.”  

 

We sat in silence drinking now lukewarm tea.  Andromeda was the first to speak. “Before you make any decisions you might want to give your parents a little more time though Draco. Your parents views might not be the same now as they were. Harry told me your mother thanked him for saving your life at the start of the year. Can you picture her doing that before the war? I'm sure they just need some time to process things. This is a world very different now from what your parents grew up in. Just give them a little longer.” I let her words sink in. She's right I'll give them a little longer to respond. I owe them that at least.  

 

“It's quidditch this weekend isn't it? I hope you're planning on beating Harry to that snitch.” Harry laughed from the doorway.

“Once a Slytherin always a Slytherin!” He said coming to stand behind me hands on my shoulders. “Anyway he can try but it's not going to happen. The cup’s Gryffindor’s this year.” Andromeda and I both laughed.

“If you say so golden boy.” I teased. Harry ignored the comment.

“Teddy's asleep in his cot. We should probably get going, we've got homework to finish for tomorrow.” No we don't. It's all done. Harry must have read my face because he pinched my arm.

“Oh right yeah you're right.” I wanted to ground to open up and swallow me when Aunt Andromeda laughed. She could see straight through us and knew full well we weren't going back to “ _study_ ”. Harry made a quick floo call to McGonagall's office to make sure we were okay to come through and then stepped back to say goodbye. When it was my turn I hugged the woman tightly. 

“I hope to see you again soon Draco.” She said hugging me back.

“Most definitely.” Together we walked into the fireplace and Harry dropped the powder muttering the destination.  

 

We were no longer in Andromeda's kitchen but in the headmistress’s office, only she wasn't alone. The Minister of Magic was stood with her. “Kingsley? How nice to see you?” The Minister nodded at Harry's greeting.

“It's good to see you too Harry.” he replied before Professor McGonagall spoke.

“Draco the Minister and I would like to talk to you privately.”

 

I grasped Harry's hand my stomach turning to lead. “Whatever you need to talk to me about you can say in front of Harry.”  The Minister nodded. McGonagall must have told him about Harry and I. 

“Very well Mr Malfoy. Then please take a seat.” The Minister said indicating a chair to his left. I did as asked and Harry stood beside me our fingers still locked.  

“There's no easy way to say this Draco.” McGonagall started.

“Just say it.” The pile of lead in my stomach twisted. I knew this wasn't going to be good news.

 

This time the Minister spoke. “Your parents were found dead this morning.” 


	11. The Last Surviving Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know that Astoria is supposed to be 2 years younger than Draco and that would make her sixteen almost seventeen but with no birth date that I know of I made her one of the eldest in her year making her seventeen already and therefore able to attack Draco and his parents without being done for use of magic underage. At least that's what I'm telling myself. 

(Harry)

 

“Dray?” He hadn't said anything in five minutes he just kept looking down at the floor. I looked at McGonagall and she just nodded understanding what I was asking silently.

“Kingsley why don't we give the boys a moment alone.” Together they both left. 

“Draco?” He just blinked. “Dray look at me.” Pale grey eyes filled with unshed tears turned to look at me. His bottom lip began to wobble. I pulled him up out of the chair and held him against my chest, my arms holding him tightly as his body shook with tears. “I'm so sorry Dray.” I whispered rubbing his back in small circles the same way I do when Teddy is upset.  

 

I don't know how long we stayed like this but eventually his sobbing stopped and his breathing became even. I held him against me still my eyes flicked over the portraits of the past headmasters and settled on Snape's. His eyes watching us. He didn't say anything he just gave one solemn nod of approval and walked out of his painting. Dumbledore’s crystal blue eyes met mine and he smiled warmly before leaving his painting too hopefully to get McGonagall. Quietly I made the chair big enough to sit two and led Draco over to sit down. His cheeks were stained with tears and I reached over to wipe them away with my hand that wasn't holding his.  

 

The Minister and Headmistress came back into the office. McGonagall stopped by Draco and placed a light hand on his shoulder, “I'd like to offer my sincere condolences Draco. It is never easy to loose a parent let alone both at the same time.” Her eyes moved from him to me. Her words were true. At least Draco got to spend time with his parents. I stopped my trail of thought now wasn't the time to be selfish and make this about me. My parents have been gone a long time. This was about Draco. I needed to just be here for him.  

“How did it happen?” Draco asked his voice hard and even. 

“Are you sure you wish to know Mr Malfoy? Would you not find more comfort in knowing that the person responsible has been caught and is going to spend the foreseeable future rotting in Azkaban?” Pale fingers tightened around mine at Kingsley’s words.

“I need to know.” 

“Very well.” 

 

***

(Draco)

 

“At seven o'clock this evening Aurors were called to Malfoy Manor by house elves who had discovered your parents bodies. The perpetrator was still in the manor and was quickly arrested. Whilst in custody the aurors began working the crime scene and the home address of the attacker. Upon searching their premises we found detailed accounts of not only your parents but your movements since the end of the war.  

"There were photographs tracking your every move. Your father entering the ministry, you outside Grimmauld Place, images of you and your father in Diagon Alley, the Manor, you at Kings Cross, images of you and Harry entering the Three Broomsticks and you walking back to the castle alone. Articles printed in the papers. Any mention of your family name and the article was stuck to a wall. They had clearly been watching you all for some time. They were clearly obsessed. We believe that after the second attack on yourself failed they escalated their plan and targeted your parents.”

 

Someone was stalking us? I've not noticed anyone watching us. Mother and Father had never mentioned anything either. Why did he keep saying 'they' did I know them? 

 

“Who was it? You keep saying they and their. Why aren't you using pronouns?”

The Minister took a moments pause. “It was Miss Astoria Greengrass.” 

 

“Tori? We’ve been friends since we were little. Her older sister Daphne was in our year. Our fathers were friends.” Surely there had to be some mistake. The Greengrass's were old family friends. I don't understand.

“Why did she do it?” Harry interjected asking the question we needed to know. “Why was she targeting them? Because of the war?”

 

Kingsley took a seat on the edge of McGonagall's desk. “Not quite. When the Aurors searched the manor they had expected to find the murderer long gone. A sweep of the house found Miss Greengrass sobbing, wand in hand sat upon what we believe is your bed Draco.  

"Miss Greengrass was under the guise that you were to be betrothed to each other. According to her your families agreed to the bonding many years ago. We're you aware of this?” We were what?

“This is the first I have known of that. I don't however believe it to be true. My parents never spoke of it at all to myself. If anything they were encouraging me to find a pureblood witch of my own. They always seemed to push me towards Pansy Parkinson if anyone. Surely if the betrothal was to be surely they would have pushed me towards Astoria.”  

 

I can't believe little Tori who used to trail around after me when her family visited had killed my parents. "Are you sure it was her and not someone using Polyjuice? I just can't believe that it was her."  

"We are certain that it is. All tests were carried out to determine her identity and it is her. She was questioned under Veritaserum and confessed to not only the murder of your parents but the two attacks on yourself, the one at Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade. You see Miss Greengrass confesses to being in love with you." 

"Funny way to show it." Harry snapped bitterly.

The Minister ignored his comment. "She claims to have always loved you. After the war when your Father turned informant in order to clear the Malfoy family name. Mr Greengrass prohibited his family from having any contact with yours. In Mr Greengrass's eyes the Malfoy's are blood traitors and he wants nothing to do with you. Including any future betrothal between yourself and his daughter. The Greengrass's are moving away to America to start a new life. 

"Miss Greengrass proclaims to love you so much that it felt like her world was falling apart around her. She blamed your family and wanted you all to pay. She stated that if she couldn't have you she didn't want anybody to have you." I felt the bile rise from my stomach. Pulling my hand from Harry's I ran from the room heading for the nearest bathroom.  

 

***

(Harry)

 

"Harry?" Both McGonagall and Kingsley looked at me. I didn't know what to say. There were so many things going around in my head it felt too full. I needed to find Draco. I didn't want him to be alone. I stood quickly.

"I need to go and find him."

McGonagall nodded, "I think that's best. Look after him Harry." I smiled at her.

"I will do. What happens now Kingsley?" 

"There will be a trial next week. Draco doesn't need to come but I will owl him in a few days time when I know the details." The Minister of Magic explained. "Harry. Can you give this to Draco please? It was found on Narcissa's person it's addressed to Draco." He handed over a heavy cream envelope.

"I will." I said placing it in my pocket. I said my goodbyes and left.  

  

I found Draco in the bathroom along the corridor from the office bent over a toilet being sick the cubicle door open behind him. I made my way closer and rubbed his back as he continued to empty his stomach.  

By the sinks he washed his hands and cast a freshening charm on his mouth. His hair had fallen forward messily its usual tamed style long gone. His eyes were red from crying. He didn't look like the strong confident man I'd woken up next to this morning. Instead he had the look of a vulnerable child about him. I pulled him into my arms just wanting to offer him some kind of comfort. Wanting to look after him. Wanting to make this better for him, to take away his pain but there wasn't anything I could do. I could only be there for him. “Come on let's go upstairs.” He didn't say anything he just let me lead him up to our room.  

 

A dozen pairs of eyes turned to face us as we entered the common room. Hermione went to stand to come over but I shook my head and she sat down as we kept moving to our room. I heard the whispering start before the lock clicked on the door. I let go of his hand and he just stood there not doing anything.  

“Maybe you should try and get some sleep.” He nodded but didn't make any attempt at moving. Crouching down I unfastened his laces and helped him remove his shoes and socks. His hand resting on my shoulder to balance himself was his only reaction to what I was doing. My fingers moved deftly over his belt buckle pulling the dark leather belt loose before unfastening his trousers and helping him out of them too. “Arms up Dray.” I spoke softly pulling his jumper over his head. With his shirt gone too now he stood in just his black jersey boxers and shivered. I took a clean t-shirt of mine from my drawers and pulled it on over his head helping him feed his arms through.  

I pulled the emerald covers back and cast a warming charm on the bed before leading him over. He lay on his side and curled his knees up to his chest. My heart broke for lost little boy. Draco now looked so much younger than his eighteen years. I dropped a kiss on his forehead perching on the bed next to him I dimmed the lamps. “I'll be right here Dray.” I soothed.  

 

“Can you leave me alone?” He said barely audible.

“What was that?”

He spoke again. “I want to be alone. I need to be alone.” 

I didn't want to leave him but one look at what was happening behind those grey eyes and I knew I had to give him what he wanted. I wouldn't go far. “Okay. I'll just be in the common room. I'll come back in a little while.” I stood not really wanting to leave at all but I pressed one more kiss against his forehead and smoothed his hair behind his ear.

 

“I need to be alone all night. Stay with Ron.” I know I had no right to feel hurt but his rejection was killing me. Why was he pushing me away?  “Harry please.” I took one last look at the pleading behind those eyes so desperately wanting to cry. 

 

At the door I paused, “I love you Draco. I always will.” He didn't respond but as the door closed I heard the first shaky breath of a sob. Tears formed in my own eyes that I fought to blink away before going out to face everyone. 

 

I found Ron and Hermione by the fireplace in the far corner of the room. “Harry are the rumours true?” Hermione whispered to keep our conversation quiet. “Are the Malfoy’s dead?” I reached for my wand to cast a privacy charm but realised I'd left my wand on Draco's nightstand. 

“Do you mind ‘Mione?” With a flick of her wrist we were wrapped in a secluded bubble no one able to hear our conversation. 

“It's true. They were murdered this evening.” I answered. 

“Did they catch who did it?” Ron asked.

“Astoria Greengrass.” Ron didn't recognise the name but Hermione did.

“She's only seventeen. She's was in Slytherin but didn't come back this year. Why did she do it so you know?” I told them the story Kingsley had told us. 

“She sounds mental!” Ron declared. 

“How's Draco taking all this?” His concern was sincere.

“Not great as you'd expect. He's trying to push me away. He told me he just wants to be left alone. Can I stay in your room tonight mate?” Ron shook his head.

“No. You're going to go back to your room climb into bed behind him and hold him tight. Tonight he is going to feel completely alone and he's going to need you despite what he says.” Hermione and I both looked at him mouths gaping open.

“What I can give good advice!” Hermione reached over and kissed him briefly on the lips.

“I have never been prouder of you Ronald.”  

“He's right Harry. Go to him.” So I did. 

 

It felt silly but I knocked on the door before opening it. “Dray it's me.” I said quietly pushing the wooden door open. He was sat up against the headboard tears stained his cheeks. 

“I was wrong.” He sobbed. “I don't want to be alone.” 

 

My feet moved instantly. Pulling my clothes off until I was only in my boxers and slid into the bed next to him pulling him against my chest. Tucking him tight against me. Lips caressed his forehead in a tender touch. “You're not alone Draco. You never have to be alone. I'm here.” His tears wet my shoulder and chest. 

Before long his breaths became deep and even. He'd fallen asleep cradled in my arms. Careful not to wake him I laid us down so he'd be more comfortable. I left the lamps lit. Since we had started sharing a bed Draco didn't have as many nightmares and slowly we've been turning down the lamps more and more until this last week we've been sleeping in the dark. Tonight I left them on. If he did have nightmares tonight I didn't want him waking up in the pitch blackness of the room.  

 

To my surprise Draco slept the whole night through. It was still dark outside the window but a look at the time showed it to be seven thirty. There was a knock on the door. “Harry it's me.” I carefully got up and opened the door to Hermione. She was stood dressed in her uniform a tray of food in her arms.

“I didn't think Draco would want breakfast in the Great Hall this morning so I brought it up to you.” 

“Harry?” Draco mumbled a little panic in his voice.

“I'm here. Hermione just brought you some breakfast up.” I stepped back to let the brunette in. Draco had sat up in that time his hair mused messily with sleep. Putting the tray down on my bed Hermione crossed the space and sat on Draco's bed taking one of his hands and holding it between hers her thumb brushing his knuckles back and forth.

“I'm really sorry for your loss Draco.” He didn't say anything back he just kept his hand in hers and let his head rest against her shoulder.  

 

A loud crack made all three of us jump at the arrival of Willow one of the house elves dressed in his Hogwarts work uniform. “Mister Harry Potter the Headmistress would like to see you right away sir.”  

“Thanks Willow. I'll go straight away.” Another crack and he was gone. 

“I'll stay until you get back.” Hermione said guessing my hesitation to move. I pulled some clothes out of my drawers and went to see McGonagall but not before kissing Draco softly and promising to be back as soon as I can.  

 

***  

(Draco)

 

“You need try and eat something.” I shook my head.

“I'm not hungry.” I repeated. My stomach betrayed me my rumbling loudly. Hermione’s gaze pierced mine. “I don't think I can eat anything. It feels like there's a massive lump in my throat.” I heard the tremor in my voice. I barely recognise the sound as my own. 

“Oh Draco.” She hugged me again. She smelled like peaches. 

“I don't feel anything.” I said out loud when she let me go. “I should be angry at least but I just feel empty. I'm the last remaining Malfoy. I know I've got Harry but. I just. I'm on my own.”  

She laughed gently. “For the smartest wizard in our year group you can be a bit dense at times Draco. You are far from being alone. You might be the last Malfoy but you have family around you. Apart from Andromeda and Teddy who literally are your blood. You have us. The moment you started dating Harry you got us in the deal. Even Ron! I know full well that whilst Blaise, Theo and Pansy aren't here you owl them every week. They would drop everything to be here if you needed them Draco.  

"I never want you to say you're alone because you're not. We might not be a conventional family but we are one regardless. Please try and eat something if not at least have something to drink.” She moved the tray over to my lap before starting to pick up yesterday's discarded clothes. “I thought some of you would have rubbed off on Harry and he'd stop throwing his clothes on the floor. I didn't expect you to join in.” I know she was trying to tease s smile out of me but it never came. I don't remember getting undressed last night but I must have done because I was wearing one of Harry's t-shirts. The soft cotton was as soft as could be and smelled of Harry. All citrusy from his shower gel and Harry like. I could close my eyes and trick myself into believing it was his arms wrapped around me.  

 

“This is yours, it's got your name on.” Hermione said handing over a cream envelope. I instantly recognised mother’s handwriting.

“Where was that?” My hands trembled under the heavy stationery.

“It was in the back pocket of those jeans. Who is it from?”  

“It's a letter from my mother.”  

 

It was at that moment Harry came back. His eyes falling on the envelope in my hands. “Kingsley gave it to me last night. He said it was found on your mother's possession. I'm sorry I forgot to give it to you last night. You were too upset – I raised my hand to stop him.

“Harry it's okay.” The bell for first class sounded through the castle. 

“I'm going to go. I'll come and see you later.” She pressed a kiss to each cheek before doing the same to Harry and leaving. 

 

For a long time I sat with the envelope in my hands unable to open it. “I don't think I can read it. Will you read it to me?”  

“Of course I will. Move over.” Tray gone again Harry slid into bed next to me and took the letter while I got comfortable against his chest. Fingers tilted my chin upwards “You sure you want to do this today?” 

“I need to know what she said. Please Harry.” Fingers slid the wax seal open and Harry pulled out a letter several pages long.”  

 

_“My darling Draco,”_

 


	12. The Letter

 

(Draco)

 

_“My darling Draco,_

_From the moment I first found out I was expecting you, I've loved you with my very being. I've wanted only the best for you, for you to be the best person you can be. If Harry Potter is the person who makes you be that person then I very much look forward to meeting him formally. As with tradition it is normal for ones family to invite any potential suitors for dinner. Please extend your Father and I’s hospitality this weekend and both join us for dinner this Sunday. I am hoping that we will not only be celebrating a new relationship but a Slytherin quidditch win also. Your father says to tell you just because you're seeing Harry it doesn't mean you can go easy on him regarding quidditch._

_I know my dear boy that you like to think you've kept your sexuality hidden, but Draco I am you mother and I've always known of your preference. It didn't bother me then and it doesn't bother me now. Your father wants you to be happy. So much has happened over these last few years and it's our failings not yours that we both just want you to be happy even if that means the Malfoy line finishes with you. We will not judge you. We just want you to be happy._

_As for the identity of your partner that too is no surprise. You've kept your love of Harry about as well hidden as your love of quidditch. I've lost count of the number of letters I've received over your school years filled with tales of what your father refers to as your ‘unhealthy obsession with Harry Potter’._

_I tease you in jest but there's only so many letters a mother can receive which bring up Potter. ‘Potter’s done this, Potter’s done that. He's got ridiculous hair and no ones eyes are that green’. Really my little dragon you are about as subtle as a Hippogriff in a china shop._

_You never have to worry about not being accepted amongst your family Draco. We love you dearly and are so very proud of you. As the school year progresses and you get closer to completing your schooling I know you will be thinking about moving out and starting a life of your own but we want you to remember that the manor will always be your home Draco._

_We are back in Wiltshire now and I look forward to seeing you and Harry this weekend._

_I've missed you dearly my sweet boy._

_I love you._

_Stay safe and keep working hard._

 

_All my love_

_Your Mother”_

 

Harry's voice cracked over the last paragraph. He'd done so well even when my tears soaked through his top he'd kept reading. Harry put the letter carefully on the side table before pulling me on to his lap. My legs straddling his I wound my arms tightly around his neck sinking my head into the crook of his shoulder. We physically couldn't get any closer. His arms gripped me to him both our shoulders wet with the others tears.  

 

***

(Harry)

 

One minute we were holding each other crying the next Draco was pressing feather light kisses over my face. Removing my glasses he pressed a kiss over each eye lid. Fingers scraped through my hair it felt strangely erotic well that and Draco's erection was pushed against my stomach while his hips ground against mine. “Dray?” I asked softly. The only response was the low moan against the hollow of my throat.

“Just kiss me Harry.”

 

So I did. I kissed him with all the love I had to give him.  

 

The air around us hummed and buzzed as quick fingers pulled at clothing. Tearing lips from each other's tops were raised and abandoned. Nails scrapped along my chest stopping only to pinch at the dusky coloured bud pulling a growl from deep within me. I needed more. Rolling my hips against Draco's I tried to get as much friction as possible. Draco was just as desperately grinding his hips against mine. His hand disappeared between us palming me though my trousers. "Dray please." I begged desperately. He moved off me and scurried back along the bed until he was sat in the middle of the green blanket his skin so ever white in contrast. He reached forward and pulled me to him. 

"Wand?" It took a few blinks for his word to seep in and be heard over my racing heartbeat I could hear in my ears. Draco's was on the other side of the room I fumbled around on the bedside table reaching for mine. I received a kiss in reward for handing it over.  

 

A push against my chest had me getting on my back and Draco straddled my legs once more. With my wand between his teeth, his fingers pulled each button of my fly open releasing some of the pressure of my straining cock. A lone finger traced over me though my boxers. A flick of the wand and we were both naked. Draco's finger this time traced over the steely satin skin of my hard dick rubbing in the drip of precum. Another flick of his wrist and words I didn't recognise and something wet coated the inside of my arse sending a shiver up my body. Draco moved between my legs before hooking my knees over his forearms. He lined up at my entrance and with one sharp snap of his hips he buried himself balls deep inside me. I couldn’t stop the yelp of pain leaving me at the sudden intrusion. I didn't need much preparation these days but it was still appreciated.  

Draco stopped at my cry the look of panic or was it fear that he'd hurt me flashed behind those grey eyes. "Oh Harry. I didn't -" he sobbed letting go of my legs. "Shhs Dray it's fine." I pulled him down against my chest with a huff and kissed his lips briefly. "Draco look at me. It's fine. I'm fine." I cupped his cheek.

"That spell should have removed any pain. I'm sorry Harry. I'm so sorr-" I cut him off with a kiss.

"You don't need to apologise Dray. We know for next time." I wanted to remove that look of worry behind his eyes. I needed to remove it. "Come here." I guided his lips back to mine, a long slow caress of tongue against tongue. When he melted against me, his pupils were so dark the silver had almost gone completely I rolled us so I was straddling him.  

 

I covered that delectable alabaster skin with kisses and nips of teeth that would leave no permeant damage but delicate purple bruises. I knew he was ready when his hips started jutting up off the mattress into me. Planting my hands on his toned chest I raised myself up off him almost sliding straight of his throbbing member before snapping back down his eyes shot straight open. We both moaned out loud together his head had hit my prostrate. Back and forth out hips flexed each movement bringing us closer together. Hands entwined around strands of black and blond hair. Lips and tongues met in hot passion filled kisses. "God Harry. So good." Draco moaned moving his hips faster from under me. I was so close. So was he, his movements were becoming less polished and more erratic.

"Dray!" Silver orbs held mine. The room around us buzzed with electricity. I lunged to claim his mouth in a hot wet kiss as I came. Squirt after squirt of come covered our stomachs, our chests as my internal muscles squeezing around Draco and milking his orgasm from him coving my insides.  

 

Neither of us could move. Our chests heaving trying to recapture our breaths slicked together with sweat. But we didn’t care I just needed to feel him under me, still inside me. Draco reached up to kiss my lips but a jolt of electricity snapped both our heads back. That was odd. My whole body feels alive. Every nerve ending reacting to the blonde beneath me. I couldn't hold back the bubble of laughter that wanted to escape. "Well it's not felt like that before."

Draco failed to hide his smirk as he wiggled his hips. "Do you feel different?"

I couldn’t put my finger on what it was it was a weird sensation. "What do you mean?"

Draco's brow creased a little.

"I dunno. Everything feels a little brighter and little more vibrant. I don't know it just feels different." For the first time since yesterday Draco laughed softly before soft bruised lips brushed mine.

"I love you Harry." My lips touched his back.

"I know. I love you too."  

 

As we showered and dressed something still felt weird but I couldn't put my finger on it and by the time we sat back down to eat the food Hermione had brought up it had gone. Heating charms reheated porridge and toast and soon the tray was empty neither of us having mentioned the letter while we ate. Sat back against the headboard once again Draco laced his fingers through mine. "Are we going to talk about the letter?" I asked tentatively not really knowing how he'd react. "Lets start with my ridiculous hair and unreal green eyes shall we?" His head dropped to my shoulder.

"You've got beautiful eyes Harry. Up close they aren't just green at all but there's tiny flecks of gold. You've still got ridiculous hair though. It never looks tidy." That made me smile. I hadn't noticed the gold specs before I haven't really thought twice about looking at my own eyes. Draco's on the other hand were mesmerising. The softest grey.

"I can't do anything about the hair I'm afraid. Even when I cut it short it does the same thing." 

"I never said I didn't like it." 

 

"Dray," he stopped me.

"I know. I know what you're going to say. I'm still trying to process it all. They still loved me. Why didn't mother every say anything before if it was so obvious that I was gay?"  

"I don't know. Maybe she was waiting for you to realise. For you to feel comfortable enough to tell her."

He shrugged. "Maybe. I just wish I had the opportunity to talk to her now about it. To tell her about you. Now I'll never have the chance. It'll get easier won't it? The pain. It goes away doesn't it?" Watery eyes pleaded with mine.

"It does. I promise it will." Lifting our hands to my lips I pressed a tender kiss to the joined digits. "It won't be instant and you'll always miss them. Each day you'll think about them and it will hurt and then slowly over time it hurts a little less. You're not going to be alone through this Draco. I'm going to be here every day with you." 

"I know you are." 

 

The conversation stalled and we just sat quietly. "I cant go back and live there Harry. I can't live in the house they were killed in. I couldn't stand being there this summer and now... I just can't.” I turned to have him properly. 

"Then don't. Come and live with me. Move into Grimmauld Place. We've spent all these months living together already. Please say you will?" 

 


	13. Kreacher's Discovery

(Draco)

 

Winter hit the Scottish castle covering it in a blanket of snow the last day of term. Students buzzed around the grounds building snowmen and having snowball fights happily knowing classes were over until the new year. 

"I can't believe how much homework McGonagall and Slughorn set over the holidays." Harry moaned packing his trunk. "There's going to be hardly any time to relax at all." He said chucking his books in the brown container. I snaked my arms around his waist, my chest against his back, chin on his shoulder.

"They'll be plenty of time to relax Harry and plenty of time to do other things too." I grazed the underside of his ear. "They've only done it because our exams are getting closer. Just think soon enough we'll be done with here and all we'll have is time to ourselves. How does that sound?" 

"Exhausting." He turned and grinned kissing me teasingly. "Finish packing and we can start relaxing here." He winked at me before getting back to the task at hand stopping to bend over and pick up a quill he dropped. I couldn't help but admire the way his jeans encased his arse. I knew buying him them was a good idea.  

 

We packed for half hour more before a loud crack and the arrival of Harry's house elf pulled our attention. "Master Harry you need to come back to Grimmauld Place. Kreacher has found something that Master Harry and Master Draco must see." With that the elf apparated. "What was all that about?" I shrugged. "

I don't know but I've not seen him that agitated in a long time. We should go and see what he's found." Harry replied.

 

***

(Harry)

 

McGonagall was understanding and let us Floo back to ours. That still sounds weird ‘ _ours_ ’. Draco had officially moved in a couple of weeks back. After his parents funeral. Draco, Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Theo, Pansy and I spent a weekend packing up things Draco wanted to keep from the manor. Draco's friends had arrived to support him during the funeral. Things had been tense to start with but actually they weren't too bad. The war had changed them as much as it had us. We're not best of friends but for Draco's sake I'll try. We moved his stuff in and left Kreacher in charge of seeing to the sale of Malfoy Manor. Draco was still quiet at times but the light in him had started to shine a bit more with each day that passed. Spending time with Teddy was definitely helping him.  

 

"Kreacher?" I called out. As we stepped into the hallway. He appeared in the doorway to the drawing room.

"Kreacher was cleaning up ready for your return when Kreacher saw something new on the Black family tapestry." He wrung his hands together. What could have possibly changed?  

 

"Harry look! You're on the tapestry." Draco exclaimed. "You're linked with me. Look a gold thread joins us." What did that mean? The only other gold threads joined Andromeda with Ted and Tonks with Remus.

"Does it think we're married? I know things have been a bit crazy this last few weeks but I'd remember if we'd got married." Draco just shook his head and touched his lips to my forehead.

"Definitely not married. But Harry what are the two lines coming from us both. That would indicate that we're expecting two children. Look they both say Malfoy-Potter. That's not possible. Two men can't get pregnant."  

 

Kreacher made a noise as if clearing his voice. "Master Draco is wrong sir. When two wizards are soulmates like Master Harry and Master Draco and they both have powerful magic then it is possible. It is very rare and Kreacher has only known it to happen once a long time ago. Their magic joins and allows one wizard to be able to carry a child or in Master Harry's case two." There was too many things going around my head it felt like it was going to explode. Everything was getting darker... 

 

***

(Draco)

 

"Harry!!" He crumpled on the floor. Scooping him up I carried him to the fireplace and transported us both to the hospital wing at Hogwarts. "Mr Malfoy? What's happened? Put him down here." Madam Pomfrey's wand was in her hand and moving over Harry as soon as I laid him on the bed.

Harry's eyes flickered open, "Dray?"

I brushed his hair off his temple tenderly "I'm here. Are you okay?"

Green eyes fixed on mine. "It can't be true can it? I can't be. Can I?"  

"I think you know what I'm about to tell you." Pomfrey said putting her wand back in her holder.

"I'm pregnant."  

 

***

(Harry)

 

Pomfrey left us alone with a couple of cups of sugary tea. "Drink these I don't want you passing out again. I'm not going to lie to you boys. This is a very rare occasion I'm going to need to consult with Minerva if that's okay with you?" We agreed and she left to get McGonagall.

"I don't know what to say." Draco admitted taking a mouthful of tea. "I mean one minute we're going home to spend our first Christmas together and the next we're being told we're soulmates and expecting twins." I couldn't hold back the laughter that bubbled up inside me.

"I do know one thing though Draco." Blonde eyebrows raised. "I love you. And if I'm going to have children with anyone I'm glad it's you." 

"You are?"

I pushed his shoulder "Of course I am you prat. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You're my other half Draco. Without you I feel lost." Draco perched on the edge of the bed before leaning in and kissing me.

"Everything you just said I feel the exact same. I don't know what I did to deserve you Harry James Potter but I love you more than I'll every be able to put into words but I'm willing to spend every day of our lives together trying to."  

 

The sound of someone coughing behind us had Draco remove his lips from mine. Both Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey looked at us massive smiles on their faces. Mcgonagall produced two more chairs and both women came and took a seat beside the bed. Silencing and privacy charms were cast around the bed. “Poppy has told me of your news. By those soppy smiles on your faces am I to presume that this is good news?” McGonagall said from the seat closest to where Draco was sat on the bed.

“Surprising news but good news all the same.”

Her smile grew, “Well then Congratulations are in order.” 

“Thank you Professor.” Draco responded linking his fingers with mine.

“I’m sure you have lots of questions. But first what do you know about how this happened?” Draco looked at me and tried to hide his snigger. McGonagall saw straight through him. “I’m fully aware Mr Malfoy  _how_  this happened I would like to know if you know why?” Draco mumbled an apology.  

 

“Kreacher came to us today and asked us to come back to Grimmauld Place as he had found something while cleaning. The Black family tapestry had joined Draco and myself with a gold vine and extending from us were two lines with the names Malfoy-Potter written underneath.” I explained. “Kreacher explained that when wizards in a homosexual relationship are soulmates if their magic is powerful it’s possible for one to become pregnant. How is that possible? I surely don’t have the correct ummm equipment for having children do I? Oh God! am I going to have to give birth? How? Oh God!”

Draco squeezed my hand, “Harry breath. Take a deep breath. That’s it. I don’t want you passing out again.” 

 

"We can't be entirely sure why it occurs as it's happened so rarely. What we do know is when a deep level of emotions are shared between soulmates their magic collides and creates a temporary state of fertility. If sexual intercourse takes place during this time pregnancy is likely to occur. Your body will adapt and change to accommodate the foetus." Poppy explained. "Pregnancy is the same length as with women. On the day of the birth you will start getting contractions and the birth will progress very quickly. As for the actual birth itself, the rectum will act as a temporary birth canal and once baby has been born your body will instantly return to its pre pregnancy state." I clutched Draco's hand tight, that sounds terrible. How on earth was a baby supposed to come out of... just no. I feel sick thinking about it. 

 

"There have been no reports of multiple births in male pregnancies before so this is a first but I'll keep a close eye on you Harry. There's no need to worry." She finished saying. “I understand that this has been a lot for both of you to take in and I'm sure you both have lots of questions for us and each other but I'd like to carry out a couple of tests just to check that everything is going as planned and that your babies are healthy. May I?" I nodded. "Mr Malfoy you're going to need to move out of the way." Draco stood and moved to stand by the head of the bed. "If you can pull your top up Harry for me?"  

I did as I was asked and Pomfrey removed her wand and cast a spell over my stomach. An image like a hologram hovered above my belly. It flickered before settling on two tiny forms. They didn't look like babies yet sort of weird alien shaped things. "And now for my favourite bit." Poppy said. "This is baby A's heart beat." A loud dub dub sound filled the hospital wing. "And here's baby B's" a new sound replaced the former. Tears formed behind my glasses. I tried to blink them away but failed Draco's fingers wiped them off my cheeks. His own eyes glassy with tears. "Everything here looks perfect. From the looks of things you are six weeks along. With twins I would expect you to deliver between thirty seven and thirty eight weeks which would bring us to the second week on July if my calculations are correct." Six weeks. By the look on Draco's face he was counting back too. The morning after his parents died. I'd known something felt different that time.   
  


***

(Draco)

 

We're going to have two babies in July. Our own family. A fresh start. A second chance at life. What started as a dream many months ago was now coming true. "There is a potion you will need to take once a week for the rest of the time just to make sure you receive enough of the nutrients needed to pass on to your babies. I'll get Professor Slughorn to start brewing them for you." Poppy said as the image faded and she took a step back.

"I'm sure Draco can help Slughorn brew the potions. He wouldn't have made a recommendation for him to start studying for his Potions Mastery if he wasn't." McGonagall said kindly. 

 

Professor Slughorn had kept me back a couple of weeks ago and told me of his recommendation. I've worked hard for it and hopefully I'll be able to take the position once school has finished even if I have to postpone until the twins are older, I want to gain my Mastery. I'm going to have twins. Two babies. Two babies at the same time. I slid down next to Harry. “We can do this together. You're brilliant with Teddy you'll be the same with ours.” The two women smiled knowingly. 

"I'll get you a copy of that recipe and then you two can go and start to enjoy your Christmas holidays. No drinking mind you Potter.”   
  


***

(Harry)

 

We arrived back at number 12 complete with a potion recipe and a square black and white scan photograph Madam Pomfrey had taken during the scan. "This doesn't feel real. It feels like a weird dream." Draco led me into the drawing room and stood behind me in front of the tapestry, his arms wrapped around my waist.

"You better believe it Harry. Our lives are changing for the better Harry." I turned my head to reach his lips.

"It really is." My hand joined his resting over where our little miracles grew. 

 

***  

 

I could feel Draco watching me sleep. "You're doing it again." I mumbled still not quite awake my eyes still closed.

"Doing what?" He tried to sound innocent.

"Watching me sleep." He moved under the duvet and hooked a leg over mine, his arm wrapping around my waist and his chin rested on my shoulder.

"Well I can't believe you're still sleeping it's Christmas morning." He was far too chipper for this time of day.

"It's still dark outside."

A soft hand rubbed over my belly "You father is far too grumpy this morning for my liking. I think I need to cheer him up." He mumbled rubbing my still flat stomach.  

 

His hand slid lower down my naked body. Fingers skimmed over the dark hair that covered the tops of my thighs. Each sweep of his hands brushed closer to the apex of my legs. Every now and again the backs of his knuckles would skim the rapidly hardening of my cock. “You still feel like sleeping?” he asked his hand now wrapped around me, pumping me slowly. Lips kissed at the corner of my mouth. I only had to turn my head a little to seek out his plump lower lip and drag it between my teeth causing his fist to tighten around me.  

Crossing my arm over his I reached for his own erection smearing the liquid that leaked out the top over the shiny head. In unison we wanked each other off. Movements matched the speed of rapid breaths as we both neared completion. Draco leaned over and bit down on my earlobe. His hushed words, “I love you Harry” was all it took to push me over the precipice my nerve endings on fire. Draco’s hips humped against my hand until he too was spurting ribbons of cum over his stomach and my hand.  

 

***  

 

“Can I open one while we wait?” Draco pleaded.

“No. Don’t give me those puppy dog eyes. It isn’t going to work. Everyone will be awake soon enough and we’ll have breakfast and then we can open presents. Together.” The blonde pouted but knew he wouldn't win. He continued to get dressed.  

Draco wasn’t sure about spending Christmas at The Burrow if it got too much he wanted to be able to take some time away for himself but it's hard to do that at someone else's house so we decided to host Christmas at Grimmauld Place. The house was currently full of the people who are our family. It was a little crowded but perfect. Teddy and Andromeda were asleep in Teddy’s nursery. I really wanted them to be here so that we could be together. The original plan had been that Teddy and Andromeda would stay over and then The Weasley's, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Blaise, Theo, Pansy, Seamus, Dean and McGonagall would all come over this afternoon for Christmas dinner. We some how ended up with Molly and Arthur, Bill and Fleur, Charlie, George, Percy, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean, Blaise, Theo and Pansy all spending Christmas Eve night here. McGonagall was the only one who was sticking to the plan and that's only because she wanted to spend Christmas morning with the staff who had stayed at Hogwarts for the holidays. How we managed to squeeze everyone in I'm not sure? I thought poor Kreacher was going to pass out when I told him the new arrangements and just how many people were staying but he got a few of the Hogwarts elves to help him and together with Molly they would have everything under control.  

 

Draco was putting on such a brave face. Projecting to the world that he was okay. Not wanting them to see that he was still hurting. He tried to hide it from me but I can see straight through him. When we were both suitably dressed I tugged him into my arms and played with his hair behind his left ear. "You okay?" He nodded before nudging closer and wrapping himself around my chest. "Today will be hard for almost everyone here today. You don't have to put on a brace face. It's okay to miss them."  

"I know." He said quietly against my jumper. "I wish I could just tell them that I'm happy and I know they loved me."  Before everyone arrived yesterday we went and laid flowers at our parents graves and paid our respects. It felt silly but we stood at gravesides and told them of our news. Told them that the Potter and Malfoy lines were continuing. The real test would be when we told everyone else today.  

"I think I can hear people moving around downstairs we should go and see our guests." Draco said untangling himself.

"Dray?" Grey eyes caught mine. "I love you." His face softened and he placed a soft kiss against my lips.

"I know." Arrogant git! He walked over to the door and twisted opened the handle before stopping and looking back over his shoulder, "I love you too Harry."  

 

With everyone up and with breakfast eaten we all made our way into the living room. In one corner sat a large Christmas tree beautifully decorated by Draco. I'd been too clumsy and haphazard in my decorating so he banished me from the room until he was finished. He'd done a good job it looked stunning and everyone had complimented it. The biggest pile of presents were for Teddy of course, but there were piles of gifts for everyone. Hermione and Draco coordinated the giving out of presents.  

Draco and I had bought Teddy a toy Broomstick similar to the one I had when I was a baby. Andromeda shook her head and insisted that it stayed here with us, she wasn't sure her nerves would hold with him on it at home. One of my favourite moments was when Molly told everyone to open a present together. She had knitted everyone a Weasley jumper including Draco, Blaise, Theo and Pansy. Their faces had been a picture. The four Slytherins exchanged a look before laughing and pulling on the emerald jumpers. "You do know this makes you one of us now." Ron mused not even attempting to hide his grin.

"We could try and make rude words if we swapped seats." Nott stated.

"Why have we never tried that?" George asked. "Ron you should sit next to dad. Then Seamus. Then..."  

"It's not going to work." Hermione chimed in. "Not enough vowels. If Teddy's was an E for Edward then maybe." George, Ron and Theo spent the next few minutes trying to find an exception. They couldn't. 

 

With presents opened and paper spelled away. Draco caught my eye and I nodded. Now was the perfect time. "Before we all get comfortable and before dinner there's something Draco and I would like to show you." Everyone followed us into the drawing room. We'd covered the tapestry up yesterday.

"What's this all about mate?" Ron asked, "We've seen it since it was repaired."  

"Not like this you haven't." Draco said taking my hand. Together we removed the drape covering the artwork but didn't say anything. We let them put together the pieces.

"Harry James Potter tell me you didn't elope and not tell us!" Molly exclaimed and everyone's eyes turned to the correct section of the fabric.

"Fucking hell!" Ron swore.

Molly clipped him over the ear. "Ronald! Language."

Everyone turned to look at us. "No we didn't elope but it turns out we're soulmates and our magic combined and now Harry's pregnant and carrying twins." 

 

Jaws dropped and the room fell silent. "You're pulling our leg, right Harry?" George said.

"Nope. Madam Pomfrey carried out a scan last week. It's been a massive surprise to us too. But come July this eclectic family we have found ourselves a part of is going to grow by two new people." 

"But you're not married? Why has the tapestry joined the two of you already?" Ron asked only for Hermione to shake her head.

"Draco just said they are soulmates the gold thread means soulmates not married."  

 

***

(Draco)

 

"I'd actually like to change that." I said dropping to one knee.

 

An audible gasp ran around the room like a Mexican wave. "Harry James Potter, bane of my childhood, love of my life and father to my children will you marry me?" I pulled out a red velvet ring box and popped open the lid. The ring was fairly plain in design. A centimetre wide platinum band with two engraved lines that run the whole way around near the top and bottom. Harry wasn't a jewellery wearing kind of person, so I went for something simple knowing he would prefer it over something else.

Seconds felt like hours as I waited for and answers.

"Of course I bloody will!" Harry said pulling me back up to my fall height. I took the ring and slid it over his finger. It fit perfectly.

"Kiss him then!" Blaise called out.

 

Oh right of course. Mouths found each other's for the first time as an engaged couple. Harry's tongue toyed with mine and it was only the cat calling and wolf whistling coming from around us that stopped me pressing him up against the wall and covering that beautiful man with hot wet kisses. That beautiful man who was not only carrying my children but had agreed to be my husband. 


	14. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it, the final chapter. Enjoy!

(Harry)

 

July 2004.  

    
  


Stretching out my tired muscles I reached out for Draco but his side of the bed was cold. Sitting up I reached for my glasses and watch checking the time, it was still early so where was he? The low sound of noise coming from the others side of the door answered my question. "Shh Daddy's still sleeping. Are you ready?" The high pitch squeals that followed said they were. I lay back down and pretended to be asleep just in time for the door to be pushed open. 

 

***

(Draco)

 

The mattress dipped under the weight of two tiny bodies and my own. The girls crawled closer to Harry. "Papa why's Daddy sleeping with his glasses on?" Jesse asked looking concerned. She was far too bright and observant for someone only just four.

"Maybe he was too tired to take them off." I whispered back knowing full well that Harry was awake already. "Are you ready to wake him up?" The girls gave each other a knowing look and began singing happy birthday loudly.  

 

"Daddy!" Calla squealed when Harry opened his eyes pretending to wake up. Both girls throwing themselves at him for a morning cuddle.

"Morning baby girls." Harry greeted them pressing kisses on top of identical masses of messy white blonde hair. "Did you both sleep okay?"

Calla nodded "We got up early to make you breakfast in bed." Jesse informed him pointing to the tray I'd put on the bedside table.

"I went to get a drink of water to find our daughters in the kitchen getting frying pans out of the cupboards and knives out of drawers." I'd almost had a heart attack finding them.

"What have we told you both about the kitchen." Harry chided them.

"We weren't going to use them, we were just getting them ready for Kreacher. Weren't we Jesse?" Calla protested.

"We were waiting for Kreacher. Promise."

 

Harry looked from them to me. "Okay but you have to remember that things in the kitchen are dangerous and we don't want you hurting yourselves." 

"Okay." Both said in unison. "We got you presents!" Jesse remembered excitedly.

"You did?"  

"Of course we did. It's your birthday silly." Jesse rolled her eyes at her father. I had to bite back my own laughter she was so much like me.  

 

Both girls are the perfect mix of both Harry and I. Not just in looks, although they do have my blonde hair only it takes after Harry's own messy style at least until I fix it for them each morning into tidy French braids their chosen style this month. They have Harry’s green eyes although thankfully not his appalling sight. But personality wise they are split. Calla is so very much like her daddy while Jesse is a mini me. Calla's favourite game is exploring with Harry seeing what mischief they can both get up to. She's the most loving, caring protective little girl. She's fierce and loyal and not afraid to speak out for herself. Just two weeks ago we were at the zoo to celebrate their birthday and Calla had overheard a child twice her age say that having two daddies was weird and not allowed after hearing her and Jesse call both Harry and I Daddy and Papa. Calla marched straight over to the boy and told him that having two daddies isn't weird, it's special and totally allowed because when two people love each other that's enough. I've never been prouder. One very embarrassed mother took her son by the hand and walked away while Calla skipped back to us and asked if we could see the penguins now. 

 

Jesse on the other hand is an observer. She watches a situation before reacting. While Calla and Harry are off exploring Jesse prefers to spend her time in the lab with me working on her "potions". She'll spend hours looking at ingredient books pretending to read them. She's becoming the perfect potion masters assistant. Her perfectly timed retorts and comments are purely me and she perfected the eye roll just after her third birthday. Harry finds it amusing just how much she's like me especially when she doesn't get her own way and pouts. Apparently just like I do but I don't believe that.  

 

I watch them sometimes and can’t believe just how lucky we are to have them and not only that but we made them. A parents love is unmeasurable. It was only becoming a parent did I really understand just what my mother had done for me all those years ago during the Battle of Hogwarts. It’s not been easy, if anything being nineteen and trying to raise twins was down right difficult. There was a stage when they were about eight weeks old and they wouldn’t stop crying or one would and then the other would start. It was relentless and we were just so tired but then it was over and the constant crying stopped and Harry and I started sleeping and things got better. It was still tough on the days we had Teddy to look after as well, two babies and a toddler. It's a good job we're young because we were constantly running around after the three of them. Now though we are pretty much perfect. I’m married to the most wonderful man. We have two beautiful, smart, funny daughters. An extended family that keeps growing. I never thought that I’d be a part of the Weasley clan but then again I never imagined being with Harry let alone married to him.  

We got married the Christmas after the girls first birthday. Nothing extravagant just friends and family in a marquee at The Burrow. Ron had been Harry's best man and Teddy mine much to Blaise's dismay. The toddler stood tall and proud by my side in his dress robes all morning keeping a tight grasp of the rings. That morning as we got dressed at Aunt Andromeda's Teddy had asked if he could call me Uncle Draco once I was married to Harry. I'd hugged him tightly and tried to blink back the tears. "Your mother would be proud of you today Draco." Aunt Andromeda had said before we left.  I miss them dearly. Some days I wonder what they would say if they could see me now. What would they think of the girls? Would mother have spent hours teaching them the names of the different flowers in the garden as she had done me?  

Four and a half years have past now since their death. The person responsible was in Azkaban for life. At least I had Harry and the twins. They were my family now. We were a family now. Harry's fingers lacing through mine pulled me back into the room, the girls were gone and it was just us two. Harry spoke as if reading my mind, "They forgot something. You okay you seemed a million miles away?" Warm lips brushed against mine.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about our wedding day."

Harry smiled, "The day you became the luckiest man on the planet." He joked kissing me a little harder.

"That happened a long time before that day. But if we're talking about our wedding night then what I remember is you being the luckiest man on the planet. Five times." The rumble of Harry's laughter vibrated against my bare collar bone sending shivers over my body.

"When these presents are opened I think Kreatcher should watch the girls for a little bit while you get your real present."

Harry swallowed back his smile. "That is a brilliant idea. What a clever man my husband is." I kissed him once more.

"Don't you forget it."  

 

"Don't forget what?" Jesse asked as they rushed back into our room.

"Just reminding Daddy how clever Papa is."  

"Oh okay. Happy birthday Daddy." She held a card out to Harry that she'd made at nursery Calla doing the same.

"Did you make these yourselves?" Our daughters are talented but perhaps the moving drawing of Harry on a broomstick on one and him blowing out candles on the other were a little beyond their skills.

"Miss Grace helped a little bit."  

"But just this much." Calla held her index fingers about an inch apart.

"Well they are both very beautiful thank you." Both girls climbed up onto Harry's lap cuddling him. "Do you want to help me open my presents?" As if he needed to ask them twice.    
  


***

(Harry)

 

Presents opened and breakfast eaten the morning was fast evaporating and we were due at The Burrow at two. Molly was throwing me a birthday dinner with all the family. "Kreacher?" The grumpy house elf appeared.

"How can Kreacher be helping Master Harry?" He asked.

"Can you take the girls upstairs and watch them for a little while? Draco and I need to get ready." The elf nodded.

"Kreacher would like to watch Miss Calla and Miss Jesse. Kreacher be getting them ready for the party?"  

"Thank you. Their dresses are hanging on their wardrobe doors."

I dropped kisses to the top of two matching blonde heads. "Go and play nicely in your room and we'll head over to Nanny Molly's for the party." The girls trotted off following the house elf. Draco used his magic to close and lock the door.

"I think we've got about half hour before they drive poor Kreacher crazy." Just last week I went to call the girls down for dinner and they'd got the house elf to wear a pair of purple fairy wings and a tiara for their fairy tea party. Apparently the elf was about as useless at saying no to them as we were.  

"What are you waiting for?" Draco cast a silencing charm and in seconds both our clothes were gone. "You my darling husband better get that glorious backside of yours in our shower." Draco all but pulled me into our adjoining bathroom and into the shower cubicle. Warm water cascaded over us both plastering our hair to our faces. With hands on my hips I was lead backwards until my back pressed against the cold tiled wall. Pushing his hair darkened with water back off his face Draco's lips met mine. Slow drawn out kisses. Kisses that made my toes curl. Almost five years down the line each kiss still felt like a first.  

Hot lips trailed along my jaw, sweeping kisses nipped at that sensitive spot behind my ear as my hand grasped at the hard muscles of Draco's back moving lower and lower until I had a firm grasp of that glorious arse holding his hips against mine. Erections strained against each other's I couldn't help but rock my hips against that glorious friction. Draco chuckled against my collarbone. "Slow down Birthday Boy." He punctuated with a hot hard kiss on my mouth before dropping to his knees.  

Long slender fingers wrapped around the base of my cock and pumped slowly. My head dropped back against the tiled wall when Draco's hot mouth wrapped around  the head and sucked. Draco has many talents but this is by far one of his best. Not that I'd tell him his ego is big enough as it is. My knees buckled when he took me to the back of his throat and swallowed the tip. Hands held me against the shower wall as Draco moved up and down my length. Grey eyes looked up and held mine as fingers laced through blonde hair. I couldn't hold back anymore I rocked my hips forward fucking Draco's mouth. It didn't take long before my fingers tightened in his hair and he swallowed everything I gave him.  

Looking rather pleased with himself, grey eyes shining Draco stood licking at the corners of his lips. I plundered his clever mouth with my tongue needing to feel his mouth against mine. The heady combination of the taste of Draco and myself was enough to stir my cock back to life. Draco tore his lips from mine. "Turn around Harry. Palms against the wall. Legs spread Gorgeous. Don't move." Draco stepped out of the shower but only briefly to retrieve a jar of lube from the bathroom cupboard.  

Slicked fingers slid over the firm muscle of my backside dipping between the crack to graze over the puckered entrance before moving away from their goal. Teeth bit into the flesh where neck becomes shoulder not hard enough to break the skin but just enough to mark. "Draco!" I moaned aloud as one finger pressed into the ring of muscle. Every time I tried to pull it into my body Draco pulled back. "Dray... please." I begged. Not only did it elicit a laugh from Draco but he pushed his finger past the resistance and buried it as deep as he could reach. He pumped his hand a few times before one finger became two and two became three. "Dray...!" I moaned again begging for more.

"I love hearing you beg for me Harry. Fuck you're so tight!" Clenching my muscles I tried to keep his fingers inside me but Draco was stronger. Strong arms spun me around back around against the hard wall. Arms grasped under my thighs and lifted me holding me against the wall.  

Arms wrapped instinctively around his neck fingers ploughing into his hair as I locked my legs around his waist, ankles crossed. Draco thrust up into me in one quick hard movement stealing my breath. "Fuck!" We yelled in unison. I fed Draco hot heavy kissed as he pounded into me. Each snap of his hips brushed his dick against my prostate. This was hot, hard and frenzied. The moment when pure carnal need for satisfaction, for pleasure takes over.  

Draco's hips thrusting into me erratically had both of us panting on the brink of euphoria in no time at all. Once. Twice. Three more times he pounded into me before we both fell head first into our orgasms. Hips stilled but mouths sort out one another in a slow kiss that felt like life depended on the merging of lips and tongues.  

Feet back on the tiled floor Draco's forehead rested against mine fighting for breath. "Happy birthday Harry." He murmured against my mouth before pulling me further under the water spray and picking up a wash cloth and rubbing soap suds into my body. I really am married to the most wonderful man.  

   
  


***  

   
  


"Dray?" I asked softly.

"Hmmm." He mumbled not opening his eyes just on the edge of falling asleep.

"Have you still got the recipe for the potions I needed to take when I was pregnant with the girls?" I tried to hide my smile.

"Umm yeah I think so. Why?" I didn't respond just waited for him to connect the dots. His eyes shot open.

"Are you? Are we?"

 

I reached over for my glasses slipping them on as I rooted around my bedside table. Draco had flicked his bedside lamp on. Using wandless magic I performed a charm that turned a book into its original state. A square black and white scan photograph I'd been given yesterday. Draco studied the photo running his index finger over the flickering image of our baby.  

"My meeting at the school yesterday wasn't just to see McGonagall. I saw Poppy too. I'm eight weeks Dray." Draco's eyes widened.

"Eight weeks? My birthday? You said something felt different." He was right that night when we'd had sex it did feel different, something was different but I just couldn't put my finger on it. Now I can. I should have known from before but this felt different from that time. 

"I know it did. I can't explain it and no one else seems to know why either. What we have is so rare Draco. We're going to have another little miracle baby Dray." Draco's hand cupped my flat stomach his thumb brushing over the skin.

"I know. I love you Harry James Malfoy-Potter." His kiss was so soft, so full of love.

"I love you too Draco Lucius Malfoy-Potter." Light off and photo placed on the side proudly with my glasses we lay back down Draco's body wrapped behind mine his arm wrapped protectively over my waist his hand over where our baby grew.   
  


***

(Draco)

 

"What did Minerva say about your job?" I said into the darkness. Harry's been so excited about starting teaching at Hogwarts this September. In a few weeks time we are all moving back to Hogwarts. Minerva had offered us both teaching positions. To start with we were going to buy somewhere in Hogsmeade and Harry would go to the school each day while I started my own potions shop in the village. Then Slughorn decided to retire for a second time and Minerva offered me his job. I'd completed my Masters and was qualified to go so but I wasn't sure. With us both teaching and being offered Heads of Gryffindor and Slytherin how much time would that leave for the girls? After several conversations with not just Harry but Minerva too we came to a conclusion. The girls would continue to attend their nursery in the village and any time that we couldn't watch them they would be watched by house elves in a specially designed playroom connected to our living quarters.  

With the girls now at nursery a couple of days a week Harry has been busy planning his curriculum for the year. He is to become the youngest Defence Against the Dark Arts professor Hogwarts has had and he wanted it to be perfect. "She said it's not a problem. I can work up until I feel unable to and then they will use a substitute professor until I'm ready to go back and she'll lighten my timetable." Harry explained.

"That sounds acceptable. When do you want to tell the girls and Teddy?"

Harry yawned. "Let's just keep it our little secret for a few more weeks. Until it becomes obvious at least." His voice trailed off as sleep washed over him. That was probably a sensible idea. I placed one last kiss against his bare shoulder and closed my own eyes.  

   
  


*** 

(Harry)   
  


February 2005 

   
  


The castle was well and truly in the midst of a brutal Scottish winter. Snow covered the grounds and students moved around the castle in heavy winter cloaks and house scarves. Draco had taken the girls and Teddy outside to the courtyard for a snowball fight. Teddy was visiting for the weekend like he does most weekends. Now he was at school full time we made sure he visits weekends and holidays. They were quickly joined by several students of all houses and year groups who asked to join in. It was a strictly no magic allowed fight.  

I stood and watched from the alcove making sure Calla, Jesse and Teddy were okay playing with the much older students. They gave just as good as they could. Draco was covered in snow the students revelling in the chance to throw snowballs at their Potions teacher. Sounds of laughter rung around the school. "I'm not sure who's having more fun out there?" Minerva said coming to stand beside me.

"I think that would be Draco he's a big kid at heart." I ran my hand over the vast stretch of my belly.

"How are you feeling Harry?" She asked tenderly her arm on mine.

"I'm good. Getting a little restless so hopefully not much longer left."  

"You can start your leave now if you need to Harry." She said tenderly.

"I'll be okay for the next two weeks. But thank you. I probably don't say it enough to you." The older woman who meant so much to me wrapped her arm around my shoulders.

"You don't need to thank me. I'll see you at dinner Harry." She left her green robes flowing behind her.  

 

"Daddy!" Jesse came running over covered in snow. Her winter clothes and the warming charm I cast on her kept her toasty warm. Little arms tried to wrap around my vast stomach. Casting a spell to make her lighter I picked her up and sat her on my hip, her arms wrapped around my neck. "Didn't you want to play Daddy?" She asked looking back at everyone playing.

"Not today sweetie. Your little brother doesn't feel much like playing today. Are you going to go back and play before dinner?"

She shook her head. "I'll stay with you."  

"You sure?" Her blonde head nodded. "Shall we have our own fun from here?" Green eyes glistened. Wand in hand I made a pile of snowballs and then levitated them aiming for Draco. "Ready?" Jesse giggled. All five snowballs flew through the air hitting Draco. Silver eyes found mine.

"UhhOh! Papa spotted us!" Jesse giggled.

"Just smile and wave." We did just that. 

 

Draco laughed but a snowball from one of the Gryffindor sixth years hit him on the back of the head and he spun around. "OH MY GOD!!! Professor I'm so sorry!" Ivy Johnson yelled. Draco threw his head back and laughed.

"It's quite alright Miss Johnson. Okay everyone I think it's time we went and got warmed up. It's almost time for din-" a snowball hit Draco in the face. There was an audible gasp from the twenty plus students. All eyes turned to the boy with turquoise hair. Teddy's shoulders shook with silent laughter. The look of guilt plastered over his face. "You little terror." Draco said with a laugh. A huge grin covered his face before running after Teddy. Teddy took chase but Draco's much longer legs had him catching him in a few paces and he scooped Teddy up tickling him.

"I'm sorry uncle Draco I couldn't help it." He giggled.

"It's just snow. No big deal.” I've never seen him as relaxed as he is when he's playing with the kids. He is such a child at heart not that he'd admit it out loud.  

   
With a six year old on one hip and a four year old on the other Draco stalked over to us, his cheeks flushed from the cold. "Having fun?" I asked him as he dropped a quick kiss against my lips. One of the seventh years wolf whistled.

"Professor not in front of the students." I warned him softly. The bell chimed indicating lunch and together we headed into the Great Hall. Normally the kids ate dinner in our living quarters but on weekends and feasts they joined us at the staff table.  

   
  


***  

 

Rain lashed against the classroom window. It was only three o'clock and it was already dark out thanks to the storm passing overhead. I winced standing up from behind my desk. My back had been hurting all morning. These last weeks of pregnancy are no fun at all. A sharp pain shot across my stomach. Grimacing I grabbed my belly leaning against my desk. "Professor?" Fiona a dark haired Slytherin called out. This is how it started before. It was time.  

"Okay you lot I need to end class early. Go back to your common rooms until your next class." Chairs scrapped back and bags were packed. Everyone left apart from Fiona.

"Professor are you okay? You don't look good. Do you need me to get someone? Professor Malfoy? Or Professor McGonagall?"  

"Thank you Miss Griffin. Can you get Draco, I mean Professor Malfoy. Tell him to hurry please." I gripped my stomach again at another contraction. One thing that can be said for male pregnancy is that the labour was over extremely quickly.  

 

***

(Draco)

 

Some of these essays were appalling! They were sixth years for Merlin's sake they should know better. Dipping my quill in red ink I scrawled my mark at the bottom of the page, 'T. See me after class'. The next essay was better but only marginally. I wanted to get these marked quickly so I could go and get the girls from nursery early. With the baby coming soon I want the girls to know that we're not going to forget all about them once he arrives. 

 

Monday to Friday Calla and Jesse attend a nursery in Hogsmeade run by a couple of witches. Teddy had attended there too before he left to start primary school it's crazy how grown up he's getting. Loud quick knocking on my office door had me spill the jar of ink. "Come in." I called out spelling away the ink. "Ah Miss Griffin how can I help? Shouldn't you be in class right now?"

The young girl tried to catch her breath. "Its Professor Potter sir. He needs you. I think he's having the baby." Harry!

"Okay go back to the common room Miss Griffin. Thank you."  

   
  


I ran as fast as my legs could carry me up the flights of stairs to Harry's classroom. "Harry!" He was pacing back and forth the classroom panting and rubbing his bump.

"Dray!" He sobbed when he saw me "He's coming now." I wrapped him against my chest pressing kisses to his sweaty brow.

"It's going to be okay Harry. I'll take you to the hospital wing now." Harry bit into the fabric of my robes as another contraction came.

"No Draco he's coming now! I need to push! Now!"  

 

Fuck! Umm okay. "Right Harry listen to me. I need you to get on the floor." I can do this. I watched Poppy deliver the girls. With Harry on the floor I removed his trousers and boxers. True to his word I could see our son crowning between Harry's spread legs. Harry doubled over in pain.

"Hurts!" He cried.

Kneeling between his knees his head dropped to my shoulder. "I know it does love. I want you to give me one big push when you're ready. Okay?" Through gritted teeth Harry nodded. He was amazing doing this. With one big push Harry bared down concentrating on the process of birthing our son. "That's it Harry. He's almost here. Another push. You can do this." And he did.  

   
"Oh Harry he's beautiful." I carefully lifted our little slippery bundle up into Harry arms.

"We've got our little boy Dray." Harry said softly running an index finger over his soft cheek. Throwing Harry's robes over his legs to hide his modesty and using my own to wrap around our son I dropped to the floor next to Harry so that I could see our son properly.

"He's perfect." I pressed a tender kiss on Harry lips before placing a soft kiss on the top of our son's dark hair. Silver eyes I knew too well blinked back at me. "I love you Harry. I love both of you." Harry's weight shifted to lean against me.

"Love you too Draco."  

 

For two minutes we sat quietly the only sound was the sound of us breathing when the door opened and Poppy and Minerva rushed in. "I've been expecting you upstairs but I can see I'm too late." Poppy said coming over to Harry. Poppy continued to check on both Harry and baby. "Despite his very quick arrival on your classroom floor Harry everything is perfect. Your body has already returned to its normal state and this little man is perfect. Now let's get you dressed and back to your living quarters shall we?”  

 

Settled in our bed Harry was sat against the headboard feeding our little boy. The sight was beautiful. "Are you two going to be okay while I go and pick up the girls?" 

"Course we are. Go and get our daughters Dray." Kissing Harry tenderly and running my finger gently over our son's cheek I left.  

 

"Mr Malfoy-Potter, come in, come in." Flora one of the nursery owners greeted.

"How's your day been? The girls are just cleaning up after painting. They won't be long." I couldn't hide my grin.

"My day has been pretty amazing actually. Harry gave birth to our son this afternoon."

A warm smile lit up the woman's face. "That's wonderful news. Congratulations." 

"Thank you. We're going to surprise the girls when we get back up to the school." The woman smiled again.

"I'll be sure to hear all about him from two very excited big sisters tomorrow." Calla and Jesse have been so excited about being big sisters it's all they've been talking about since we told them.

"I'm sure you will."  

"Ah here they come. Come along girls time to get your cloaks on your Papa is ready to go."  

 

"Papa!" Both girls exclaimed rushing over to him wrapping themselves each around a leg. I scooped both of them up pressing kisses to each of their cheeks.

"Have you had a good day?"

Identical heads nodded. "We did you and Daddy some paintings." 

"You did? I'll have to make some more space on the wall for them. Are you ready to go?" They nodded. "Let's stop and get some sweets from Honeydukes on our way shall we?"  

Jesse caught Calla's eyes and smiled wider, I had to bite my cheek to hide my smile. Sweets on a weekday! The girls were only allowed a treat at the weekend.

"Okay Papa." With the girls back on their feet and a hand each in mine we got ready to leave. "What do we say to Miss Flora girls?"  

"Bye Miss Flora." The chorused.

"See you tomorrow girls. I look forward to hearing all about your evening." The witch winked at me waving us off. 

 

"You can pick one thing each. Just one." I warned the girls.

"Shall we pick something for Daddy too?" Calla asked.

"I think he'd like that." Twenty minutes later we made our way to the till with more than just three sweets. How could I say no to those big green eyes and fluttering eyelashes? They both had me wrapped tightly around their little fingers. Harry's going to kill me. 

 

"Daddy we're home!" Calla called out as I removed the wards from our living quarters and started removing their cloaks.

"Papa bought us sweets!" Jesse chimed in. Our little whirlwinds ran through the living space but stopped when Harry wasn't there.

"Have you tried the bedroom?" The girls headed in that direction. 

"Daddy we got you-" the words dried on Jesse's tongue her mouth dropped open as did Calla's.

"Is that our baby?"  

"Can we see him?" Jesse asked tentatively from the doorway. 

Harry grinned at them and nodded "He can't wait to meet his big sisters. Come and sit up here with me." I helped lift both of them up onto the bed and took a seat next to Harry against the headboard, Calla sat in between Harry's legs and Jesse sat on my lap. Neither able to take their eyes off the new sleeping addition to the family. "Caelum Malfoy-Potter meet your big sisters Jesse and Calla.  

 

When we found out we were expecting twin girls Draco and I both decided that we wanted to honour our mothers when naming them so we decided on floral names. Calla as in the type of lily and Jesse is short for jessamine the old name for jasmine. With Caelum we decided on sticking with Black family tradition and chose to name him after a star or in Caelum's instance a constellation just like Draco.  

 

"Has he got green eyes like us daddy or got grey eyes like Papa?" Jesse asked sometime later that evening as we were eating dinner. Caelum hadn't done very much other than sleep since the girls got home.

"He doesn't do anything? He just sleeps. Does he not want to play with us?" Calla added. I think they thought he'd be able to play with them straight away.

"When he gets bigger he'll do more things and you can play games with him but for now he'll sleep lots and eat lots while he's growing. As for your first question he's got eyes just like Papa. Beautiful pale grey eyes."  

 

***

(Harry)

   
  


"Pyjamas on please. It's time for bed." Big green eyes grew wider and bottom lips pouted.

"But Daddy." 

I shook my head. "You've already stayed up half hour later than normal and you've got school in the morning. Now get moving." Reluctantly they left for their room.

"You okay?" Draco asked coming to join me on the sofa having just put Caelum down. His strong arms wrapped around me.

"I'm fine just a bit sore." His lips touched mine softly.

"If only your husband was a Potions Master. I'll get you something for the pain." As Draco stood to leave there was a knock on the door. "I'll get that first."  

 

"Come in. Harry's just in the living room." Draco moved out the way to allow Minerva room to enter.

"I won't stay for long I just wanted to fill you in on what's going to happen. Draco perched on the arm of the sofa next to me taking my hand as Minerva took a seat. "I've got cover for your lessons and head of house duties from tomorrow Harry and for as long as you want to take off. You don't have to decide that now. As for you Draco I've arranged for someone to cover your lessons and head of house duties for the next two weeks. You should both enjoy your new family together. If any of you. Need anything just let me know. Your students and the other staff are biting at the bit to meet the newest member of the family. I've put them off for now but I can't keep them at bay for too long you know what they are like."  

"If it's okay with you could we join everyone for breakfast tomorrow."  

"Harry are you sure? We can wait a couple of days." Draco offered.

"We live in the castle for the majority of the year we can't hide away forever and you just know that tomorrow we will be inundated with visitors. Molly's already floo called this evening. Twice! Let's just get it over with in one go."  

"Okay. Tomorrow morning it is. If that's okay with you Minerva?"

McGonagall smiled "It's fine as long as I get a cuddle with the little man. I'll also open your fireplace to allow visitors. I presume you just want the Weasley's and Andromeda's fireplaces connected."

I nodded, "Please."  

 

"Auntie Minnie!" Calla ran over and climbed on Minerva's lap.

"Hi Sweetheart."  

"We got a new brother." McGonagall brushed back a strand of blonde hair.

“I know you did. Where’s that sister of yours?” As if on cue Jesse wondered out of their bedroom a smear of chocolate around her mouth.

“She’s so your daughter.” Draco mused sweeping her up onto his knee and cleaning her face.

“What did I tell you about chocolate before bed.”

Big green eyes looked up at him. “I didn’t eat any. I just wanted the card.”  

“I think you’ll find she’s all you.” I murmured back.

“And this chocolate just appeared on your face did it?”

Jesse shrugged, “Well maybe I did have a little lick, but look I got Auntie 'Mione in my chocolate frog." The girls didn't understand yet why Hermione, Ron and I were on the cards. They were too little to know the truth for now we just told them that we'd done something very brave.  

 

“I’ll tell you what girls. Why don’t I put you to bed and read you a story and let your fathers have some time to themselves. They’ve had a very busy day.” McGonagall said. Calla and Jesse hopped off each adults lap that they were sat on and each took one of Minerva’s hands. Minerva whispered something to them and they came rushing back over and climbed onto each of our laps.

"Goodnight daddy." Small arms wound around my neck.

"Sweet dreams Calla." I pressed a kiss against her forehead before she switched places with Jesse and said good night to Draco. "Sweet dreams Jesse." She cuddled closer against me yawning as she did. "Go and enjoy your bedtime story." Those little pink lips pressed a kiss against my cheek before she slid off my lap and went back to the witch.

"We love you both." Draco said as Calla left his lap.

"To the moon and back?" Both girls chorused.

"To the moon and back." We both replied. 

 

Minerva smiled at us taking each of the girls hands once more leading them to the bedroom they shared. “Auntie Minnie can you read us Cinderella?” Jesse asked.

“Why don’t Cinderella’s stepmother just get a house elf to help tidy up?” Calla asked and Draco bit back his laugh.

“Minerva doesn’t really know what she’s got herself into does she?”  

“She coped with us and our antics for all these years and she survived the reign of Fred and George and my dad and his friends I’m sure she’ll be fine with our two, they're not that bad.”

Draco laughed. “Yeah okay you’re definitely right. I’m going to run down to my classroom and get you that potion. I’ll be right back.” Standing he bent and kissed me and left pausing at the door, “Harry?” I looked up. “I love you.”  

“I love you too Draco.” I truly, wholeheartedly do and I know he does too.

 


End file.
